agente secreta Swan
by fefaxx cullen swan salvatore
Summary: bella es una espia de la CIA, se ve obligada a compartir una mision secreta con el agente edward, quien para su sorpresa debe fingir ser su pareja, por lo que bella se ve un poco enfadada. ¿tu que crees?/ TODOS HUMANOS
1. sorpresa

_ lo personajes l pertenecn a mi amiwa personal Stephanie Meyer XD_

* * *

**capitulo 1 sorpresa**

En la obscuridad escuchaba el sonido de un teléfono, un sonido débil que me resultaba familiar. A tientas busque mi celular y no lo encontré. Gruñendo me levante para encender la luz que al tener tanta potencia ligeramente me nublaba la vista. Aturdida por el sueño mire la mesita de noche donde estaba mi reloj de princesas que me había regalado hace algunos años mi amiga de la infancia Ángela. Las 4:38 AM pero a que persona en su sano juicio me llama a estas horas de la madrugada. Con paso apurado tome me acerque al sillón y conteste.

- diga.

- señorita Swan lamento llamarla a estas horas pero ha habido un caso importante y necesitamos su ayuda ya que el oficial Demetri esta ocupado no teníamos a quien mas recurrir- maldije bajo mi aliento y comencé a ponerme los pantalones mientras ponía el teléfono en altavoz.

- dame la dirección, voy en un momento- dije rápidamente.

- no creo que necesites nada ya que enviamos a un oficial a buscarte.- ¡vaya! Lo tenían todo planeado y ni siquiera me habían preguntado.

- ok, gracias por avisarme Heidi mira que si no lo haces capas hallan echado abajo mi puerta- le dije agradecidamente.

-de nada señorita Swan es un placer- me respondió con voz preocupada, seguramente por lo que le paso a Demetri.

-ah! Y otra cosa Heidi llámame Bella.

- por supuesto Bella, adiós.- se despidió algo mas relajada.

-adiós Heidi – corte la llamada, por lo menos había terminado de vestirme.

Y esta es mi agitada vida, llamadas en medio de la madrugada, accidentes, investigaciones, asesinatos, crímenes etc…etc…etc. Mi madre, Renee, dice que debo conseguirme un novio y que sino lo hago me voy a convertir en una vieja amargada. Pero yo se que no es así, solo tengo 17 años, trabajo en la CIA como espía, claro al ser menor de edad soy algo así como su arma secreta, una excepción. Estudio en el instituto de forks, voy en tercer año y gracias a la CIA y a las cosas que me enseñan voy mas avanzada que todos los de mi clase. Mi vida fuera del instituto es completamente secreta, nadie más que mis compañeros de trabajo, mi padre, mi padre y Phil, saben mi verdadera identidad, Isabella Swan, para los del instituto soy Marie Dwyer su inteligente compañera que a veces los saca de apuros. En este momento estoy a cargo de un caso muy importante, el más importante por ahora para ser exactos. Se trata de la banda criminal más buscada del último año, la única información que tenemos por ahora es que de ella forman parte una tal victoria, Laurent y su líder James, es poco, lo sé pero son muy buenos escondiéndose incluso de nosotros. Comenzaba a maquillarme cuando fui interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

- agente Swan soy Félix- rápidamente abrí la puerta y me encontré con Félix vestido de civil, por lo que veo parece que a todos nos sacaron de la cama en la madrugada.

- hola Félix, por favor dime bella- todos me llamaban por mi apellido, ya que saben que mi padre es un policía muy respetado.

-claro bella creo que es hora de irnos – dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

- oye Félix, ¿que es lo que a pasado para que nos citen a estas horas?- le pregunte aprovechando el momento para terminar de maquillarme.

- bella pues, mira tenemos una reunión por que hemos logrado localizar la posible estadía de James, esta es nuestra oportunidad para detenerlo- menciono apretando con sus fuertes manos el volante.

- Ja… James?- dije mirándolo atónita, esto era lo que yo necesitaba.

Si atrapaba a James, mi carrera como oficial iría en ascenso y me transformaría en detective. Era lo que necesitaba así que no podía perder esa gran oportunidad, pasara lo que pasara yo iba a ser la detective Swan.

- si bella, pero hay condiciones, y pues como sabes hay que cumplirlas –me respondió haciendo una mueca.- y creo que yo no soy el mejor para explicarlas- cuando Félix dijo esto apretó el volante tan fuerte que se marcaron los nudillos de sus manos, no se porque tenia la leve impresión de que las condiciones tendría que ver con algo sentimental ya que la mitad del departamento, incluido Félix se me había declarado, pero todo es por que soy la única mujer que ven durante todo el día, creo.- pero bella, si no quieres aceptarlas solo debes decirle al capitán.- comento interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y regalándome una amable sonrisa.

- ya veremos, pero tendrán que ser unas condiciones muy grandes como para que no las vaya a aceptar- y yo estaba en lo cierto, por nada del mundo abandonaría la oportunidad de mi vida.

Entre a la oficina del capitán Aro, pero ahí había algo, o mejor dicho alguien a quien no esperaba encontrarme.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos me miraba confundido con sus profundos ojos verde esmeralda. Me quede parada con la boca abierta. Anthony Masen, mi compañero de biología ¿era un agente de la CIA?

- agente Swan le presento a Edward Cullen, aunque creo que ya se conocen- comento burlonamente el capitán Aro- están aquí para una misión muy especial y necesito que para eso me presten su completa atención.

Ahora si estaba completamente confundida el chico mas popular de mi escuela, que pasaba supuestamente todo el día divirtiéndose con sus locos amigos ¿tenia la misma profesión?

- ¿pero no te llamas Anthony Masen?- dije meneando mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.

-No, bueno si o no, quiero decir que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.- menciono medio atontado, y como no si en la secundaria para pasar desapercibida usaba frenos y lentes, y también me ponía una almohada en el estomago como parecer mas rellenita ya que estoy bastante delgada (y eso que paso comiendo cada 5 minutos).- y tu Marie que cuentas.

-Ah… bueno para empezar no me llamo Marie Dwyer, bueno, me llamo, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, pero para los amigos Bella.-le conteste amablemente regalándole una sonrisa, quien diría que me encontraría algún día con el único chico que me había llamado la atención.

- me alegra que se conozcan y que se lleven bien, eso es justo lo que necesito, como ya sabrán James tiene varias propiedades a su nombre, para cubrirle las mentiras al gobierno de donde procede todo su dinero – dijo Aro casi gruñendo – por eso necesito que se vayan a vivir juntos, finjan ser novios, o quizás estar casados, salir a pasear tomados de la mano, ir a comer helados, en fin las cosas que hacen los enamorados – Aro comenzó a agrandar su sonrisa burlándose claramente de nosotros y disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno, en ese momento sentí como me iba hundiendo en el asiento poco a poco.

- pero Aro, no crees que es mucho lo que pides, Bella tiene una vida, y que crees que dirá su novio, no creo que este de acuerdo, en el instituto mostramos personalidades completamente diferentes, Bella es preciosa como es en el instituto, pero aquí ella es mucho mas preciosa, además ¿de que manera ayuda todo eso?...- creo que la voz de Edward fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de sentir tantas emociones juntas, que comencé a ver todo volverse negro y a sentir mi cuerpo liviano.

* * *

ohhh no lo puedo creeer escribi algo urraaaaa XD para las q lo van a leer xfa denme su opinion, o m tiran tmats podridos o me aplauden asjsjajssasjjs


	2. ¿ella?

los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sino seria bella la que escribiria el fic :D

**Capitulo 2**

**¿ella?**

-Bella, bella, vamos reacciona- la voz de Aro me sonaba lejana.

- le dije que no era una buena idea, seguramente la pobre se asusto, bella, bella por favor vamos, despierta me estas asustando- una suave voz que reconocí como la de Edward me mantenía relajada, me asuste cuando me tomo en sus fuertes brazos, me dejo en un sofá y me dio un dulce beso en mi frente con sus suaves labios, todavía tenia lo ojos cerrados, disfrutaba del momento mas que nunca.

- oh! Mira creo que ya esta reaccionando- dijo el capitán apenas comencé a abrir mis ojos.

- estoy bien, no se preocupen no fue nada, es solo que no tome desayuno- mentí.

- bella, eres pésima mintiendo admítelo te dio miedo pasar la eternidad conmigo.- reí ante su suposición tan tonta- vez, lo sabia- dijo uniéndose a mis risas.

- no, no es nada de eso, solo es que en este momento no me siento muy bien – no era la verdad completa, pero se le acercaba un poco – gracias…-le dije cuando me extendió un vaso de agua, todavía estaba medio atontada, por lo que el contacto de su piel con la mía me produjo un escalofrío.

En ese momento lo vi todo muy claro, y en cámara lenta, un sujeto vestido de gris le apuntaba con una pistola a Edward con la intención de dispararle, el tipo estaba escondido en uno de los pasillos de afuera, estudie cuidadosamente cada ángulo, el hombre cargo la pistola y yo de inmediato reaccione.

- ¡al suelo!- me abalancé sobre Edward y ambos caímos al hacer esto, alcance a girar mi rostro para que no diera en el piso pero a hacer esto sus labios corrieron por mi mejilla y me sonroje - hombre armado vestido de gris y con un tatuaje de lobo en el hombro, moreno, 1.70 y en su bolsillo izquierdo, afirmado en el cinturón llevaba una navaja- dije rápidamente sacando mi radio y avisando a patrullas, me levante del suelo y ayude a Edward a levantarse.

- ¡impresionante! Muy buenos reflejos señorita Swan- me felicito el capitán.

- ahora veo por que te han escogido bella, gracias- dijo un Edward sonriente.

- ¿y gracias por que?- le pregunte curiosamente.

- por salvar mi vida, aunque creo que estamos a mano- se levanto de la silla y me miró - un gusto conocerte bella, bueno, debo irme, después de tanta adrenalina necesito un descanso – se despidió con la mano y salió.

Me voltee lentamente con mi mejor cara de furia para mirar a Aro, quien por la mirada que le dirigí creo que entendió mi mensaje, esta seria una muy larga conversación.

-como se le ocurre ponerme en esta situación- le dije secamente.

- bella, esta es tu prueba de fuego, si la pasas, obtienes tu preciada placa- me respondió en forma paternal.

-pero es absurdo- le replique.

- no, no lo es, bella, se que te molestaras, pero ante la bandera jure decir siempre la verdad, a una amiga tuya, Jessica, le preguntamos si alguien te gustaba y no nos costo nada sobornarla con un poster de Robert Pattinson para que soltara algo. Ese nombre para mi sorpresa fue Anthony Masen, mejor dicho Edward Cullen.- abrí y cerré la boca.

-¿tu hiciste eso?

- bella, lo siento pero no tuve mas opci…

- que no tuviste mas opción, ¡claro que la tuviste!- lo interrumpí

- sabes muy bien que no había otra manera, cada detective tuvo que pasar alguna prueba difícil bella, hasta yo. Pero tu prueba es una de las más complicadas, debes luchar contra los sentimientos.

**Evop**

Estaba sentado en casa viendo gracias a Alice, the vampire diaries, cuando de pronto sonó mi celular.

- Shhhh – dijeron Emmett y Alice al mismo tiempo, solté una risita y me fui a la cocina para escuchar mejor.

- agente Cullen- escuche una voz desconocida –soy el capitán de el área de forks, y lo necesito para una misión muy importante.- me sorprendió al instante ya que para recibir la llamada de un capitán debía den ser un asunto muy pero muy importante.

- siempre a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesite- le dije muy profesionalmente.

- muy bien, esa es la actitud pero necesito que me prometa tener una completa discreción.

- EDWAAAAAAAARD!- grito Alice interrumpiendo la conversación- YA ACABARON LOS COMERCIALES.

- HERMANO, TE VAS A PERDER A STEFAN SIN POLERA- y escuche la fuerte risa de Emmett sonar por toda la casa acompañado por los gritos de Alice

- lo siento capitán, es que mi familia esta un poco loca- trato de esconder la risa con una tos, pero aun así me di cuenta-.

- no hay problema chico, pero bueno, ¿prometes guardar todo en silencio?

- lo juro por mi vida capitán.

-muy bien te necesito en cuatro horas más. –dijo.

-¿a esas horas de la madrugada?- le pregunte extrañado.

- si, y si vienes, necesito que estés dispuesto a todo.- me respondió seriamente.

- a sus ordenes capitán.- corto el teléfono y me entro curiosidad, ¿que misión me tendrían preparada?

Emmett entro a la cocina y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿quien es la afortunada?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

- cállate Emmett y no hables estupideces, estaba conversando con el capitán de Forks, me tiene una misión muy importante.- Emmett sabia todo, ya que el también era un agente aspirando a ser detective, pero seamos sinceros, eso pasaría en un buen tiempo.

- genial hermano ¿y que nos tienen preparado ahora?

- a mi Emmett, Edward, solo y nadie mas.- le dije orgullosamente.

- vaya mas genial aun.- sonreí – bien, me voy ¿no quieres perderte a Stefan ahora o si?- soltamos unas carcajadas y nos fuimos a sentar.

Realmente me dejo de buen animo que Emmett confiara en mi, el entro a la CIA a los 14 años, mientras que yo a los 16, por lo que el tiene mucha mas experiencia que yo en lo que se refiere a aventuras. Cada misión a la que asistí el último año, era acompañada de Emmett, pero ahora no seria así, tendría en poco tiempo mi placa, seria el detective Edward Cullen.

Paso la tarde y ya llegamos a la noche, subí a mi habitación y cuando vi en mi cama había una tenida perfectamente ordenada, "Alice" murmure, me vestí y inútilmente trate de arreglar mi cabello, ya que debía parecer un chico normal, sin una vida secreta. Baje y ahí me esperaba Alice me dio un beso en la cara y me dijo:

- buena suerte, cuídate- y se fue a pedirle a Emmett que la llevara de compras.

Entre a mi volvo y en el radio puse claro de luna, ya que estaba algo nervioso, y esa música era el mejor de todos los relajantes, conduje como por unos quince minutos y llegue a la biblioteca municipal de Forks, entre donde había una puerta que decía "_historia de siglo XIV" _todos los libros estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, pero yo debía ir a la letra "s" de secreto, saque el primer libro y detrás de el muy escondido había un botón que habría una puerta automática al sótano, entre y me halle con unas oficinas normales, la gente pasaba como si nada, claro ellos entran todos los días y yo solo lo he hecho un par de veces.

- oh! Usted debe ser el agente Cullen- dijo una chica, mientras batía sus pestañas, saque mi instinto de adolescente y le guiñe un ojo, ella soltó una risita.- soy Heidi, venga, sígame- comenzó a caminar moviendo sus caderas para que yo la notara- es aquí, buena suerte- me sonrió coquetamente yo hice lo mismo, metió un papel en mi bolsillo y se fue.

Mire el papel y decía su numero de teléfono, escrito con lápiz labial y abajo decía "llámame guapo", sonreí y negué con mi cabeza, esta chica no era mi tipo.

- agente Cullen, muy puntual, eso es un punto a favor, pase a mi oficina.- entre y vi que todo estaba decorado a la antigua, todo ordenado y perfumado le daba un aire de clásico.

-solo cumplo con mi palabra capitán- me justifique.

Sentí el sonido de la puerta abrirse, me voltee y me encontré con Marie Dwyer, pero estaba muy cambiada, no se parecía en nada a ella, me quede ahí, mirándola atónito, ella se sienta conmigo en clases de biología, pero no esperaba encontrármela aquí, ella era preciosa, sus ojos café chocolate hipnotizaban a cualquiera, sus facciones finas la hacían tener un rostro verdaderamente hermoso, su cuerpo era proporcional,parecía una modelo, un angel. Pero había algo que no me cuadraba y no tenia sentido, ¿que hacia ella aquí?

- agente Swan le presento a Edward Cullen, aunque creo que ya se conocen- dijo el capitán aro con un tono de burla en su voz, y como no si yo me estaba comiendo a Marie con la mirada, pero ella era Marie Dwyer, no Marie Swan.

- ¿pero no te llamas Anthony Masen?- pregunto, claro pobre, debio de confundirse cuando le dijeron mi verdadero nombre.

-No, bueno si o no, quiero decir que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.- basta cullen, es solo una chica, no te puedes poner asi por ella.-y tu Marie que cuentas.

-Ah… bueno para empezar no me llamo Marie Dwyer, bueno, me llamo, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, pero para los amigos Bella.- wow, bella, lindo nombre, pero jamas me imagine algún día que la dulce Marie iva a ser una espía.

Aro nos explico la misión y yo cada vez abría mas mi boca de asombro y creo que estuve a punto de sonrojarme.

- pero Aro, no crees que es mucho lo que pides, Bella tiene una vida, y que crees que dirá su novio- al decir esa palabra hice una mueca- no creo que este de acuerdo, en el instituto mostramos personalidades completamente diferentes, Bella es preciosa como es en el instituto, pero aquí ella es mucho mas preciosa- dije toda la verdad -además ¿de que manera ayuda todo eso?...-en fin, tenia razon.

sentí a bella tensarse y al mirarla la encontré desmayada, se veía preciosa, su boca estaba semi abierta, por lo que me entraban unas ganas de besarla, cosa poco habitual en mi,controlate, ella esta inconsciente. Con Aro le hablabamos para que reaccionara y creo que funciono.

oh! Mira creo que ya esta reaccionando- dijo el capitán.

- estoy bien, no se preocupen no fue nada, es solo que no tome desayuno- se mordió el labio y volteo la vista, estaba mintiendo.

- bella, eres pésima mintiendo admítelo te dio miedo pasar la eternidad conmigo.- rió, su risa era tan angelical- vez, lo sabia- dije riéndome con ella

- no, no es nada de eso, solo es que en este momento no me siento muy bien – eso era mas creíble, me levante del suelo y le fui a buscar un vaso de agua -gracias…- le extendí el vaso y su mano rozó con la mía, era tan suave

- ¡al suelo!- grito bella abalanzandose sobre mi, aproveche la caída y bese su mejilla disimuladamente - hombre armado vestido de gris y con un tatuaje de lobo en el hombro, moreno, 1.70 y en su bolsillo izquierdo, afirmado en el cinturón llevaba una navaja- dije rápidamente sacando su radio y avisando a patrullas, se levanto y luego me ayudo.

Alabe en voz alta su agilidad y coquetee un poco con ella. Me fui hacia afuera y vi un alboroto.

- agente Cullen se encuentra bien- me dijo la chica del papel.

- si, muchas gracias- le sonreí- ¿han atrapado al tipo?

- no, tampoco sabemos como se infiltro, ya que nunca nadie lo ha hecho, por eso seremos sumamente cuidadosos- me respondió seriamente, creo que la chica si estaba preocupada.

- bueno, debo irme- me despedi de la pobre chica y le di un beso en la mejilla, me di media vuelta y partí, la mire de reojo y vi que se tocaba la parte del rostro donde la bese y suspiraba.

Pero como hubiese pasado antes, esta vez no me importaba, yo solo tenia un objetivo, deseaba a Bella Swan y la conseguiría a cualquier precio. se que esta prohibido mezclarse on los compañeros pero ella y yo sabes guardar un secreto muy bien, ¿no es cierto?

* * *

perdonen lo poko sk stoy bloqueada y + encima esta semana son las fiestas patrias n mi país y kn todo estoy stresada

bueno, spero nu desilucionarlas y dejnm sus opiniones, nu les kuesta nada :D las kiero


	3. cuidado

los personajes son de stephanie meyer, si no fuera asi, todas tendriamos nuestro propio edward :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Decidí reflexionar sobre las palabras dichas por Aro, sentimientos. Yo nunca tuve sentimientos por nadie, no planeaba hacerlo tampoco y el hecho de que debía compartir la misión con Edward no me lo hacia fácil, pero no me iba a dejar seducir por un hombre que tiene fama gracias a sus innumerables conquistas, yo seria la excepción, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer la chica que logro escapar del guapo, sensible, popular, considerado, sexy, inteligente y perfecto Edward Cullen, aunque creo que será mas difícil de lo que creía.

Mientras esperaba el sobre con el contenido de la misión comencé a jugar con mis manos y mi pelo, estaba nerviosa, tenia mucho que meditar, como por ejemplo las mariposas que sentí en el estomago cuando su piel hizo contacto con la mía y el hecho de que quizás tendría que besarlo en publico, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, ciertamente no había pensado en eso.

-hola- salte del asiento y casi me caigo, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y me afirme de lo primero que encontré esperando el golpe que luego vendría, para mi sorpresa el golpe no llego y Edward me sostenía con un solo brazo mirándome divertido.

-hola- le respondí avergonzada.

- te veías muy concentrada, ¿en que pensabas?- dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

- estoy nerviosa, es mi primera misión sola, casi siempre salgo acompañada, y esta es la oportunidad de tener mi placa.- le respondí sinceramente

- ¿te sientes nerviosa de estar sola en una habitación conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, abrí lentamente mi boca para lanzarle un improperio cuando alguien me interrumpió.

- el agente Félix se ha ido y el señor Aro prefiere que usted se valla con el señor Cullen y que lleguen juntos al instituto, si es preferible en un mismo auto.- Heidi se notaba algo molesta, le di una sonrisa y ella pareció cambiar de actitud.

-muchas gracias ¿sabes si el capitán a dejado un sobre para nosotros?-me sonrió, ya que según lo que se aquí no acostumbran a dar las gracias.

-si, claro casi lo olvido, pero es una cinta, dijo "_debe ser quemada apenas la lean_"- dijo imitando la voz de Aro y haciendo comillas con los dedos. Reímos las dos y luego escuchamos la risa de Edward, lo miramos con una ceja levantada y el fingió toser.

- mucha suerte Bella- me extendió su mano y me dejo un papelito enrollado en ella para que nadie se diera cuenta.

En el momento en que llegamos al estacionamiento nos dirigimos a un volvo plateado, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me puso el cinturón de seguridad, a su lado me sentía como una niña pequeña, saco un DVD portátil y puso el CD.

"- _Heidi tráeme un café y una dona con coco rallado, pero no con chocolate- _pero que particular comienzo, digno de Aro.- _señorita Swan y señor Cullen, saben cuan importante es esto para ustedes y para todos nosotros, todos lo días les enviaremos nuevos videos para ir paso a paso, la clave para abrir cada uno de estos, ya que vendrán sellados será 1123581321- _Edward la anoto en su mano-_ recuérdenla porque no se les volverá a repetir, para empezar hoy llegaran juntos al instituto, pero Bella, llegaras tal como eres, no mas maquillaje, tomados de la mano y gritando a los cuatro vientos cuanto se aman, Bella deberás audicionar para ser porrista y Edward tu sigue donde estas. En otra ocasión les informaremos a que viene todo esto y poco a poco lo irán entendiendo." _

-Bueno, creo que no será tan difícil- comento Edward al finalizar la cinta, me enfurecí, claro como el no tendría que soportar tantas cosas como yo, lo mire y le saque la lengua, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, su risa era tan contagiosa que yo comencé a reír con el.

- muy bien, que hacemos ahora princesa- me dijo cariñosamente.

-lo que tu quieras cariño- mordi mi labio y le respondí burlonamente.

- eh… bella, tengo una duda ¿tienes novio?- me pregunto curiosamente a lo que yo me sonroje.

-no- le dije mirándolo a sus ojos color esmeralda que me dejaban sin aliento- ¿y tú?

-si – me desilusioné al instante pero no se lo deje ver.

- ¿Cómo se llama?, me imagino que debe ser muy bonita- comente.

- si, en absoluto, es la persona mas linda que he visto- me miro y prosiguió- se llama bella Swan.

- en serio, deja de hacer eso- mencione.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto con cara confundida.

-no necesitas ser caballero conmigo, trátame como cualquier chica, después de todo, soy tu compañera de trabajo y también de biología.-le dije.

- bella, lamento no poder cumplir tu petición, pero es que mis padres me educaron así, y si mama o papa se llegaran a enterar de eso me matarían- vaya, que tierno es.

- tu padre es muy guapo – me voltee y el frunció el ceño – no entiendo que fue lo que te paso a ti- lo mire divertida y ahora el me saco la lengua.-tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué elegiste ser agente si tu vida es tan buena?- le pregunte cambiando el tema de conversación.

- veras, yo soy algo raro, siempre sentí que no encajaba, a pesar de que la mayoría de la gente piensa que si, sentí que estaba solo, que nadie compartía mis opiniones e intereses, hasta que llegue aquí, mi hermano Emmett, había ingresado unos años antes y hablaba maravillas de este lugar, así que decidí probar, y aquí estoy, con una bella dama sentada en mi auto que pone atención a las locuras que yo digo, ¿y tu?- Edward me sorprendió, jamás pensé que el pensara eso, tome aire, y lo decidí, iba a decirle la verdad, después de todo el se había sincerado conmigo.

- bueno, es una larga historia, pero como toda tiene un comienzo. Cuando yo era pequeña, no acostumbraba a actuar como las niñas de mi edad, todas ellas se interesaban por quien tenia mas muñecas o cosas así, yo era distinta, me gustaba coleccionar estampas y pegarlas en un álbum, siempre fui buena alumna, por lo que las demás chicas me creían un extraterrestre por que nunca ponía atención en las clases, pero mis notas siempre fueron las mejores. Antes de iniciar la secundaria iba hacia Port Angels y unos tipos intentaron atacarme y abusar de mi, de lo único que me recuerdo es de que me desmaye pero un chico me salvo y me llevo al hospital, pero el se fue antes de que pudiese agradecerle el haberme salvado. Desde ese día decidí ser una mujer fuerte e independiente, y aquí estoy, sentada en un volvo plateado con el chico más popular del instituto- Edward me miraba asombrado, cualquier persona diría que estaba en shock, se volteo hacia el frente y sigio conduciendo, al parecer si era bastante raro después de todo.

**Evop**

Quede completamente asombrado con el relato de bella, no podía ser ella ¿o si?

_Flash back_

-¡_auxilio! Alguien ayúdeme por favor, se los suplico, déjenme ir - vi a una chica como de unos 15 años gritando por ayuda, mientras unos tipos trataban de llevársela, seguramente planeaban abusar de ella, me dirigí hacia ella sin importar nada y le comencé a pegar a los 3 tipos asquerosos, les gane ya que Emmett me había hecho unas clases de defensa personal, y si, fue mucho mas fácil acabar con todos ellos, los cobardes huyeron y luego me di cuenta de que la pobre chica estaba desmayada, la tome en brazos y comencé a revisar que tan grave estaba, era poco lo que podía hacer ya que no se veía nada a esas horas, corrí y corrí hasta que llegue al restaurante donde estaban mis hermanos._

_-Emmett ayúdame debemos llevarla al hospital lo antes posible- le dije a mi hermano desesperadamente._

_- pero que… Alice toma un taxi y dile a Carlise que tenga todo listo para recibir a una paciente - sacudió su cabeza y me guio hacia el auto- sube con ella en el asiento trasero y recuéstala ¿Cuál es su estado?_

_- no lo se esta desmayada, pero tiene uno moretones. Llegue antes de que los tipos le hicieran algún otro daño._

_- no te preocupes hermano ya estamos llegando._

_El resto del camino me dedique a ver a la chica que tenia en mis brazos, bueno, lo poco que podía ver, sus labios debían de sentirse muy suaves bajo los míos._

_- Eddie ¿quieres dejar de babear el piso?-me pregunto Emmett al ver como miraba a la chica- ya llegamos, ahí esta Carlise, no te preocupes, va a estar bien- la tomo en brazos y Carlise la subió a una camilla._

_Pasaron unos quince minutos y Carlise me dijo que la chica estaba bien y que yo me había comportado como todo un héroe._

_Entre a la habitación y la luz estaba baja, me moleste ¿Por qué nadie quiere que la vea?, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y me di cuenta de que ella estaba durmiendo, no me contuve mas y me deje llevar, deposite un casto beso en sus labios deleitándome con su sabor tan dulce y su aroma a fresas, la chica comenzó a despertarse y yo por miedo a que me descubriera me fui. Ese había sido mi primer beso._

_Fin flash back_

Nunca nadie supo de la estupidez que hice, pero no me arrepiento de ello, era un adolescente, bueno aun soy adolescente, pero ahora controlo mis hormonas, creo.

-Edward, ¿hacia donde me llevas? - bella miraba por la ventanilla el camino a mi casa.

- debo ir a buscar algunas cosas a mi casa- le respondí.

- Edward… - mire sus ojos chocolate que se veían cansados- ¿dije algo que te molesto?- la inocencia en sus ojos la hacia ver mas preciosa de lo que ya era, por lo que decidí contarle la verdad, mas bien parte de la verdad.

-no, claro que no- suspiro aliviada- pero bella, prométeme que no te va a enfadar ni vas intentar matarme.

- depende que tan malo sea- me miro intensamente.

- por favor- le hice la cara que Alice me enseño para cuando necesitara conseguir algo y realmente funciono.

-esta bien, prometo solo no intentar matarte.

- recuerdas lo que me acabas de contar, pues creo que soy el chico que te salvo, te lleve al hospital de forks y ahí te atendió mi padre, Carlise.

-pe… pero eso es imposible Edward- dijo incrédula.

- llevabas un vestido azul con flores ¿cierto?

- oh dios santo- se giro violentamente y piso el freno, salió del auto y abrió mi puerta, me saco, me paro en frente de ella y me vio a los ojos con odio. Lo siguiente fue inesperado, me abrazo con sus pequeños brazos y susurraba un "gracias", sin saber que mas hacer le devolví el abrazo, cielos se siente tan bien tenerla así de cerca, ella reacciono y me soltó rápidamente como si mi piel le quemara.

- como puedo agradecerte Edward, no se que hacer- solo esas palabras se necesitaron para que mi mente ideara un plan maquiavélico, la apreté contra mi cuerpo y comencé a acercar sus labios a los míos.

Su aliento era fresco y me embriagaba, ella cerro los ojos y yo hice lo mismo, podía sentir cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío, cuando ya iba a besarla escuche una bocina.

-Edward hermano, pero que poco caballero eres, tratando de besar a una pobre chica en medio de la calle, pero que te ha enseñado el gran Emmett.- bella ahogo una risa, se separo de mi y se dirigió donde Emmett.

-señor Cullen mucho gusto, estoy a sus ordenes- hizo una leve inclinación en forma de reverencia y por el rostro de mi hermano pasaron muchas emociones, confusión, alegría y por ultimo unas miradas de furia que me lanzo, que si bella no lo hubiera detenido con su pequeña mano cuando intento golpearme probablemente estaría bajo tierra.

- ¿pero que crees que ases?- le pregunte sorprendido.

- INTENTASTE BESAR A MI OSITA- Emmett me miraba furioso y bella reía a carcajadas.

- debí suponer que eran hermanos, ¡si son iguales!- trataba de controlar su risa pero parece que era imposible.

- osita ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con este?- le dijo Emmett a mi bella. Espera, ¿dije mí?, quise decir a bella.

- y tu ¿Por qué le dices osita?-la furia empezó a desarrollarse en mi.

-es una muy larga historia- bella lo tomo de la mano y lo dejo en frente mío.

-¿Qué estas… -

- abrácense- nos ordeno.

-¿¡Qué!- dijimos al unísono.

- que se abracen, es malo para los hermanos estar discutiendo- una extraña magia dejo que Emmett me abrazara, pero que magia, apretó su agarre y casi me deja sin aliento, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda para que bella no notara y Emmett me susurro "si vuelves a intentar besarla eres hombre muerto", me soltó y bella rodaba los ojos.

**Bvop**

-recuerdas lo que me acabas de contar, pues creo que el chico que te salvo, te lleve al hospital de forks y ahí te atendió mi padre, Carlise.

-pe… pero eso es imposible Edward- dije casi sin aliento.

- llevabas un vestido azul con flores ¿cierto?- en ese momento me dio una furia tremenda y hice una locura.

- oh dios santo- en ese momento me dio una furia tremenda y hice una locura. Me gire y como pude pise el freno del auto, abrí la puerta y saque a Edward del interior, lo pare en frente mío y lo mire de arriba abajo, Edward es el hombre que me salvo la vida, y siempre voy a estar agradecida por eso, pero lo mire con odio por no habérmelo dicho antes. Lo siguiente que hice fue aferrarme a el como si de el dependiera mi vida, ahora con el sentía que nada malo me iba a pasar con el, "gracias" le susurre suavemente, el me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y podía sentir todo su cuerpo apretado contra el mío, no deseaba apartarme de el, pero tuve que repetirme mentalmente "control bella" y lo solté rápidamente. –como puedo agradecerte Edward, no se que hacer- esbozo una sonrisa torcida y me acerco a sus labios peligrosamente, pero ya nada me importaba, solo quería que el me besara, por primera vez. Escuche el sonido de una bocina, mire un jeep estacionado y de el bajo mi amigo Emmett.

Conocí a Emmett hace unos meses atrás cuando me asignaron una misión con el, fue mi primera misión y desde esa ocasión el es uno de mis mejores amigos. Cuando me vio por primera vez me dijo que yo era excelente porque tenía un aspecto inocente pero sabía sacar las garras, después realizamos varias misiones más y nos divertíamos mucho realmente.

Gracias a Emmett me tuve que ir en su jeep al que no podía subirme y al que Edward me levanto por lo que casi Emmett lo mata y lo regañe de nuevo. Llegamos a una casa grande, que digo grande, gigante y perfectamente decorada, creo que un baño haría el espacio de mi departamento. Emmett me llevo adentro como mi guardaespaldas a lo que yo solo sonreía y negaba con mi cabeza, Edward parecía molesto y el ambiente estaba completamente tenso.

- Edward, Emmett llegaron juntos y que son esas caras… oh- era una chica pequeña de facciones finas y pelo revuelto, pero tenia estilo, en esta familia todos eran apuestos y eso me hacia sentir mal, me miro de arriba abajo como si estuviera evaluándome y sonrió – cielos, Edward, Emmett, es preciosa parece una barbie, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto revoloteando a mi alrededor.

- bella…

-bella, es precioso, yo soy Alice Cullen, la hermana de estos dos- dijo apuntando al los chicos, ¿con cual de los dos estas?- iba a responder que con ninguno cuando me interrumpieron.

- conmigo- señalaron los dos al mismo tiempo- Alice y yo reímos.

- la verdad con ninguno, es solo que conozco a Emmett desde mas tiempos, los dos son mis amigos- desmentí sonriente.

-pues, si, te vez mejor con Edward…-me sonroje y la mire confundida, ella me dijo sin emitir sonido "intuición femenina", negué con la cabeza.- siempre funciona-, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro escaleras arribas, los chicos nos siguieron y Alice me sentó frente a un espejo, en realidad nunca había visto tanto maquillaje junto, ni siquiera en una tienda comercial.- si Edward te trajo aquí es solo por una cosa- dijo empolvándome la cara.

- Alice, en realidad bella comparte conmigo una misión, no puedo darte muchos detalles, ya que ni nosotros los sabemos, solo puedo decirte que debemos fingir ser novios…

- NO, NO Y NO.-grito Emmett- tú, no la vas a tocar.- Alice y yo le dirigimos una mirada de advertencia por lo que prefirió sentarse y no decir nada mas, ella me siguió maquillando y realmente hacia un trabajo impresionante, nada muy llamativo, pero simplemente precioso.

-pues me alegra que sea bella y no esa asquerosa rubia oxigenada de t…- abrí bien mis ojos, parecía una chica dulce jamás pensé que diría eso.

-Alice…- dijo Edward advirtiéndole.

- listo bella, perfecta- me condujo hasta la pequeña puerta de un armario, la abrió y quede completamente paralizada, era un pasillo donde habían varias puertas, unas decían "vestidos" otras "abrigos", etc. Cada interior tenía un cuarto gigante con sus respectivas vestimentas, eligió un vestido azul precioso con unos zapatos y un abrigo a juego.

- póntelos- iba a reclamar cuando me calló con su mirada – este es el baño, aquí puedes cambiarte tranquila, después de ponerme todo decidí mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, era deslumbrante, jamás pensé que me vería así, Salí y me di una vuelta como modelando a lo que Alice y Emmett sonreían y aplaudían mientras Edward me veía embobado y con admiración, me ofreció el brazo y yo reí ante tal gesto, bajamos y los chicos nos desearon suerte en nuestro primer día como novios en el instituto, seria un día muy largo para los dos.

Me senté cómodamente en el volvo y me acorde del papel que me entrego Heidi lo desdoble cuidadosamente y lo leí "_cuidado con el bella, no te conozco tanto, pero me caes bien, se por que te lo digo, el león no es como lo pintan" _quede pensativa respecto a lo que Heidi trato de decirme, debía ser tan cuidadosa…

-"la mentiras, solo las creen los mentirosos, porque son lo bastante idiotas como para caer en su propio sueño y no despertar K24L" – dijo Edward leyendo un papel que creo saco del volante.- ¿Qué diablos quiere decir K24L?- lo mire profundamente y suspire.

- es un código usado por algunos agentes, significa, "cuidado, te estaremos vigilando".

* * *

sorry, se que no hay perdon peru skkk e estado muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy okupada, m tuv kn arrancar para escribir y que decir, tengo miles de ideas akumuladas para redactar pero m falta algo "tiempo" weno, no + eskusas y en serio muxas gracias x sus comentarios, son muyyy importantes para mi, las kieroooooo un monton :D


	4. mi vida

los personaje le pertenecen a la mejor escritora del mundo, la cual le dio un sentido a mi vida. Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**mi vida**_

Respire profundamente, calma bella, ya has pasado por eso antes, no puede ser tan difícil, Edward me abrió la puerta y yo baje lentamente mirándolo a sus ojos tan gentiles y a la vez tan peligrosos, me beso la mano y me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que es mi perdición, extendió su brazo y comenzamos a caminar, me puse unas gafas oscuras para parecer mas diva, uf… como si fuera tan fácil… todas la miradas y los comentarios se posaron en los dos y el apretó mi mano para darme apoyo.

- woa, todos nos miran- dije asombrada.

- somos la nueva novedad.- respondió orgulloso y yo le lance una mirada reprobatoria, aunque probablemente no la percibió por las gafas.

- emm …- escuche una voz ya conocida y me voltee con la mano en la cadera- ¿bella?

- hola Mike – salude, sentí su mirada casi desnudándome, me sentí incomoda -¿necesitas algo?.

-be…be…bella…- balbuceo y se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente. Edward me aparto del lado de Mike quien aun mantenía su boca abierta.

- Newton- gruño- cualquier cosa que necesites decirle a mi novia me lo puedes decir a mí – puso su brazo encima de mi hombro y yo comencé a sentir unas extrañas vibraciones en mi estomago, como mariposas.

- ¿novia?- pregunto Mike entre enojado y sorprendido.

- si, su novia- me quite los lentes y Edward se acerco a mi boca tratando de besarme, oh oh, ¿Qué hago ahora?

- ¡EDWARD!- escuche la molesta voz de la capitana de las porristas y tome una de las decisiones que probablemente me costarían un muy, pero muy alto precio, termine lo que el había empezado, lo bese.

La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos era indescriptible, todo era perfecto, sus manos comenzaron a reaccionar sobre mi cuerpo, estaba en el cielo, me aparte suavemente con una sonrisa burlona y mire a Tanya.

-hola- la mire de arriba abajo- Tanya – salió corriendo e inmediatamente una punzada de dolor cruzo por mi pecho, no me gusta herir a las personas ni fingir, mas sabiendo que a ella le ha gustado Edward desde que tengo memoria, le ha gustado casi tanto como a mi. Me voltee y todos a mi alrededor estaban sorprendidos, como no, si yo la "rara" tuve un cambio de película y estaba saliendo con el chico mas popular.

Camine tomada de la mano con "mi novio" y abrí mi casillero, el interior estaba forrado con un genero rosado y habían posters de Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner, pero lo que mas me sorprendió, fue una foto mía con Edward besándonos.

-vaya, jamás pensé que el photoshop fuera tan genial – comente.

- no sabes las cosas que es capas de hacer- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿broma interna?- le pregunte

-si, algo así, algún día te la contare, solo te digo que tiene que ver con Emmett.- me reí, de Emmett se podía esperar cualquier cosa.- mira eso- apunto un Cd.

-creo que tendré que darle a alguien un sermón sobre la privacidad ajena.

- creo que es otro Cd con contenido sobre la misión.- dijo en tono serio.

- esto ya me esta cansando, y eso que recién comienza.- me queje e hice un puchero.

- te he dicho que te ves linda.- apunto coquetamente.

- si, como cuatro veces.

El resto de la semana pasó exactamente igual, solo que nunca había hablado tanto, me hice popular en tan solo unos pocos días, tenía a todos los hombres del instituto a mis pies, pero solo había uno que me importaba, y ese era mi compañero de misión. Edward se comportaba como todo un caballero, muchas veces estuve tentada de lanzarme a sus brazos, pero el poco autocontrol que tengo me decía que seria peor si lo hacia.

Tanya me enviaba miradas asesinas cada vez que podía y eso me ponía mal, siempre la enfrente cuando ella me trato mal, pero antes de que la discusión acabara llegaba Edward a defenderme, y eso aunque no fuera bueno, me hacia sentir orgullosa y superior a ella.

Solo me quedaba preparar mi audición para entrar al club de porristas del instituto, Alice fue la encargada de entrenarme en baile, cada vez que iba a casa de Edward a ensayar, el y Emmett miraban sonrientes diciendo que no tenían nada mas que hacer. La canción aun la estaba decidiendo con Alice, por que tenia que ser una presentación completamente inolvidable. Para mi lo mas importante era que fuéramos las dos, logre convencerla y en tres días mas probablemente seriamos las nuevas porristas, aunque debo admitir, la competencia era dura.

-bella, preciosa ¿Qué haces?- Mike me abrazo y me volteo, me asuste y di un gritito.

- Mike, que quieres, suéltame por favor- le pedí tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

- bella, por favor necesito ayuda- susurro en mi oído, y en serio que sonaba preocupado.- aposte con los chicos, y necesito que me devuelvas el abrazo, por favor bella.- sonreí, estos chicos nunca madurarían.

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?- le pregunte en un tono bajo.

- debo desfilar, pues…- se sonrojo visiblemente.

-¿pues?...

-desfilar en un bikini de mujer- le devolví el abrazo y comencé a reírme animadamente.

-me hubiera gustado ver eso- lo siguiente que ocurrió me enfado como nunca.

Edward había empujado a Mike al suelo y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

-¡se puede saber que hacías abrazando a mí, si, a mí novia!- grito tan fuerte y con tanta rabia que me dio un poco de miedo, creo que a Mike también, a juzgar por su cara.- respóndeme, ¡AHORA!

- Edward, amor- me sonroje inmediatamente- el no hizo nada malo so...

- bella, esto es asunto entre Mike y yo, no te metas- la rabia se apodero de mi cuerpo, si había una cosa que no soportaba (aparte de Tanya) era el machismo.

-Edward Cullen vas a escucharme en este mismo instante sino quieres que se me agote la poca paciencia que me queda- todos los presentes quedaron en silencio y yo comencé a hablar.

- Mike hizo una apuesta, yo debía devolver el abrazo que el me diera o sino el tendría que cumplir una penitencia, yo solo quería ayudarlo.- las expresiones en el hermoso rostro de Edward cambiaron de confusión a sorpresa y luego a vergüenza. Decidí hacer una salida dramática como cualquier adolescente, aunque ahora lo único que quería era burlarme de la cara que pusieron ambos cuando hice callar a Edward.- jamás pensé que confiaras tan poco en mi – corrí hasta llegar a la cafetería, que para mi buena suerte estaba vacía, sabia que el iba a venir tras de mi así que me senté y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos mientras trataba de no reírme de lo ocurrido.

-bella, princesa, lo siento- woa, parece que lo decía en serio- es solo que…- lo interrumpí con mis fuertes risas.

- ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto con el seño fruncido.

- ¡de tu cara!- me reí más fuerte y el pateo su silla lejos.

- Isabella, no te atrevas a burlarte de mi- me calle, no le habrá molestado ¿verdad?- creo que te deben a enseñar a tratar a las personas.

Me tomo en sus fuertes brazos mientras yo clamaba por ayuda, me poso en una mesa y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

- esto… te enseñara… a respetarme- dijo mientras continuaba torturándome.

Se detuvo y quedamos los dos encima de la mesa frente a frente con nuestros labios a pocos centímetros, acaricio mi rostro como si fuera de fina porcelana y me miraba con sus ojos verde esmeralda que hipnotizaban.

- eres preciosa- me sonroje, pero no nos separamos un solo centímetro.

-lo sé- bromeé y el se acerco poco a poco, podía sentir su dulce aliento y su respiración que era una suave melodía que tenia el poder de relajarme como nunca.

- interrumpo…- me levante de un salto empujando a Edward y acomode mi falda rápidamente, como un acto reflejo.

-hola esme, te presento a mi novia, bella- mire a la apuesta mujer que bordeaba los treinta años, su cara era gentil y era realmente hermosa, su cabello castaño estaba elegantemente ordenado, su parecido con Edward era increíble, ¿serian familiares?

-bella, te presento a esme- esme hizo un saludo con la cabeza y luego me sonrió amablemente y corrió a abrazarme- mi mama.- en ese momento me quería morir, definitivamente esa fue una de las vergüenzas mas grandes de mi vida, que la madre de Edward nos haya visto así fue horrible, ya no podía ponerme mas roja. - ¿bella?

-ah, claro, si, emm… mucho gusto esme- respondí a su abrazo, todavía temblaba de la pura vergüenza.

-oh, cariño, no te preocupes yo no muerdo- tomo mi cara con una mano y me miro muy bien- Edward… es preciosa, me alegra que no hayas escogido a esa rubia oxi…

-mama – dijo Edward en tono de regaño. – ya no podía mas, me serví un vaso de jugo y comencé a beber el contenido.

-bueno cariño, volviendo al tema, no te asustes de mí, son jóvenes y tienen necesidades- escupí todo lo que tenia en la boca mojando a Emmett, espera, ¿Cuándo llego el?

- hola, muy bien, gracias por la bienvenida- Edward y esme reían a carcajadas.

- oh, cielos, Emmett lo siento, de veras- tome un paño que había en otra mesa y empecé a limpiar el mojado rostro de mi amigo, pero al parecer el paño estaba manchado, por que quedo peor.

- bella, no te preocupes, yo lo hago- dijo entre risas, se llevo a Emmett camino al baño, donde seguramente iba a limpiar el desastre que yo había dejado.

Me voltee apenada donde Edward haciendo un puchero y el me abrazo con esos fuertes brazos, podía sentir su aroma tan varonil que me enloquecía y el contacto de su piel contra la mía me ponía peor, definitivamente estar con el me hacia sentir como si estuviera en el paraíso.

- soy un completo desastre- me sincere.

- no, no eres un desastre, eres adorable.- sonreí maléficamente y me aparte de sus brazos.

- ¿así que adorable?- le pregunte inocentemente.

- si, adorable- alcance con mi mano el paño con el que le "limpie" la cara a Emmett y lo refregué por el hermoso rostro de Edward.

-soy muy adorable- me reí con mas ganas que nunca, en verdad que se veía gracioso, luego reacciono y me mancho el brazo, Salí corriendo y el me perseguía mientras los dos reíamos.

**Evop**

Todavía estaba pensativo sobre lo que decía el Cd con contenido sobre la misión, claramente el video explicaba lo que debíamos hacer.

_**Flash back **_

- ¿tienes la clave?- le pregunte a bella.

- si, toma- me extendió un papel, toque su mano a propósito, pero ella la quito rápidamente.

Introduje la clave y el video comenzó.

"-queridos_ amigos, se que deben estar curiosos de porque les he hecho hacer todas estas cosas, aquí le va una buena explicación que les puede ayudar a entender un poco mas las cosas._

_Deberán arrendar un departamento, en un barrio específico, deberán vivir juntos, les pagaremos todos los gastos y cada cosa pequeña que necesiten, les entregaremos una tarjeta de crédito a nuestra cuenta. El punto es que james para justificar sus grandes sumas de dinero al estado, arrienda departamentos y es dueño de una constructora, el centro de concentración, donde el trabaja es el departamento al que los enviaremos, no espiaran, sino que se convertirán en sus aliados y nos informara de cada pequeña cosa, hasta la mas mínima, sobre lo que ellos hacen. puaj, ¡este café esta asqueroso!-_ bella soltó una suave risita y yo la imite-_¿Dónde iba? A, claro, estamos investigando sobre la pequeña amenaza que recibieron y sobre el ataque que recibió Edward, creo que alguien los esta vigilando, así que deben ser extremadamente cuidadosos, la clave para el siguiente sobre será 1-5-8-4-6-4-7-4-1. Recuerden guardarla, ah y bella mucha suerte cuando le digas a Charlie de tu noviazgo, ese viaje que ha hecho no va durar para siempre, te recomiendo llevar pistola por si acaso-."_

-¿Qué tan mal va a reaccionar tu papa cuando se entere?- le consulte mientras guardaba el Cd para luego quemarlo.

- no lo se, solo espero que no intente matarte- sonreí, el papa de bella debía ser muy responsable y estricto, ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones haciendo su trabajo- no, en serio Edward, creo que Charlie me preocupa mas que james, victoria y Laurent- mi sonrisa se enancho aun mas.

-¿bella?-la mire intensamente- ¿te preocupa que me pase algo?

-no, quiero decir, si, eres mi amigo, claro que me preocupas- me desilusione, yo no quería ser el "amigo de bella", yo quería ser el novio de bella.

Y si pasaban los días, bella normalmente me evitaba, pero muchas veces no pudo hacerlo, o no se resistió, verla por tan solo unos segundos me alegraba el día, es como un ángel, pero el mas precioso de los ángeles, y yo sin saber como ganarme su corazón. Nunca antes había sentido esto por una mujer, bueno, ni una sola se me había resistido quizás por eso estaba tan interesado en ella.

Todos los días de mi vida veía los ensayos que hacia con Alice, si, y aunque me de vergüenza debo admitirlo, la grave a escondidas, pero aun que guarde mi cámara muy cuidadosamente Emmett me descubrió y eso me valió una buena paliza.

Pero lo que mas me molestaba era mentir, mentirle a mi familia, esme no sabe a lo que me dedico, y Carlise tampoco, solo saben Emmett y Alice, esta ultima siempre me fastidiaba diciendo que no me era tan difícil fingir ser el novio de bella, y en parte tenia razón, bella es mi vida.

* * *

:s aviso: si escribi algo incoherente, sin sentido o loco estan avisadas.

e estado todos estos dias enfrmita y al prender mi notebook veo las letras al doble, asi k xfa no m reten ¿si?

muxisimas gracias a ls k m dejan 1 comntario, me agregan a historia favorita o simplemente m leen, las kierooooooooooooooooooooooo mushooooooooooooooooooooooooo.


	5. su  hija me gusta

los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa stephanie meyer

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**su hija me gusta  
**

La preocupación me mataba, era completamente desesperante no saber que reacción tendría mi padre al darle la noticia de que era la nueva novia de Edward, aunque si podía explicarle que era parte de mi trabajo quizás por lo menos razonaría un poco. Pero no podía fiarme de tan improbables suposiciones, mi padre no confiaba en ningún chico de ningún estado, país y ciudad existente, probablemente esta situación tendría mas acción que mi propia misión asignada.

Mi padre había viajado por un par de días, pero por razones de trabajo se tuvo que quedar otro par de días y mañana por la noche estaría de vuelta. En serio que lo extraño mucho, el siempre da buenos consejos, y aunque al igual que yo no sea tan sentimental siempre demuestra que me quiere, y por supuesto yo también a el. Y Renee, mi querida madre, si hasta creo que ya se como reaccionara, sonreí ante la idea, probablemente me pediría nietos y pues, Phil, el no se opondría, claro, solo me diría que estaría contento por mi.

En estos momentos lo único que quería era arrancar a mi departamento y saltar por la ventana, yo vivo con Charlie, claro, pero arriendo un departamento, necesito algo de privacidad, ya que si mi padre llegara a encontrar mi colección de armas me las quitaría de las manos alegando que soy muy pequeña, que se me pueden disparar solas, o que en un momento de desesperación las voy a usar en contra mía y bla, bla, bla. Lo se por que cuando hace unas semanas estaba cocinando use un cuchillo lo suficientemente grande como para que me diera un discurso sobre la responsabilidad.

Pero bueno es mi padre, y el jefe de la policía, el jefe Swan. Por eso me protege tanto, y también porque soy su única hija.

Tenía los nervios de punta al recordar mi conversación con Charlie.

_**Flash back.**_

- aló, bella, hija ¿Cómo esta? Te he extrañado mucho- la voz de Charlie sonaba contenta por el teléfono.

-papa, estoy bien, gracias, yo también te he extrañado- me sonroje, no acostumbraba a decirle lo que siento a mi padre y el debe haberme extrañado mucho como para decirlo.

-que bueno bells- sonreí al escuchar el sobrenombre que me ponía Charlie- ¿necesitas algo?

- si, ¿llegas mañana cierto?-pregunte cruzando los dedos para que dijera que no.

-si-

-ok, Char… papa- tomé aire- mañana vendrán uno amigos a almorzar, te aviso para que cuando llegues no te de un ataque.

-si, muy gracioso ¿no?- comento sarcásticamente, solo me preocupo por ti hija, pero ¿Cómo a que hora estarán para?… tu ya sabes… irme.- me sorprendí ante tal pregunta, pobre, era muy obvio que no sabia lo que le esperaba.

-pero que dices papa, te aviso para que te arregles para comer con nosotros.

-¿en serio?- pregunto entusiasmado.

- claro, quiero presentarles a mi guapo padre en persona.- escuche una risas a las cuales gustosa me uní.

- bells, tampoco es necesario que subas mi autoestima.

Nos reímos por un largo rato y el me puso al día sobre las cosas que había hecho, claro, yo no podría hacer lo mismo.

_**Fin flash back**_

Me recosté en el sofá suavemente pensando en como mi vida había cambiado tan, pero tan rápido, de ser una persona algo independiente y sola, pase a ser la chica mas popular o, novia del "guapísimo Edward Cullen" como decían las chicas del instituto. No podía quejarme, después de todo ser popular me gustaba, aunque sabia que ese mundo no estaba hecho para mi, yo elegí mi destino y no puedo decir que cometí un error al hacerlo, ya que me siento orgullosa de cada decisión que he tomado. Edward, ese solo nombre me hace suspirar, pasar el tiempo con el era increíble, aprendí a conocerlo y descubrí que en el hay una persona muy linda, es un caballero, casi un príncipe, sino fuera por la fama de mujeriego seria perfecto. El no estaba hecho para mí, eso estaba más que claro debía sacármelo de la cabeza lo antes posible, y creo también, debía sacar su imagen de mi corazón. Heidi me lo había advertido, y estaba completamente decidida a hacerle caso ¿o no?

**Evop**

El gran día había llegado, hoy conocería personalmente al padre de bella, debía admitir que estaba nervioso, me pase toda al mañana repasando mi guion y lo que diría, pase mi mano por mi cabello tratando de encontrar un mejor discurso pero nada se me ocurría.

Alice había escogido un atuendo par la ocasión y Emmett no dejaba de burlarse de mi por la situación en la que estaba metido, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi? Mi hermano se encargo de asegurarme de que probablemente bella no estaba exagerando al decirme que su padre probablemente me mataría, y eso que digamos no me ponía mas seguro de por si.

Esme estaba contenta, a cada instante me repetía lo feliz que estaba de que yo haya encontrado a una persona tan buena, hermosa y gentil como bella. Bella se gano el corazón de mi madre apenas esta la vio, que lastima que todo fuera una farsa, de no ser así ahora mismo me estaría casando con mi hermosa novia bella, mujeres así o se encuentran todos los días.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, por el sonido supuse que era un mensaje de bella.

_Tengo una mala noticia, Aro me ha llamado y me ha dicho que esta prohibido contarle a Charlie sobre la misión, así que tendrás que presentarte exactamente como si fuera mi novio. Suerte. Bella._

Oh demonios, ahora si que estaba frito, mi salvación era contarle que todo era parte de nuestro trabajo, pero ahora, pero ahora si que estaba declarado hombre muerto. Parece que Aro hacia todo esto a propósito para que saliera perjudicado. El teléfono nuevamente interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_También dice que lleves a Emmett, por si acaso._

Me reí al instante ya no seria tan gracioso para el ¿o si?

-ya decía yo que esta familia estaba mas que loca – me miro extraño y comenzó a burlarse de nuevo de mi –seguramente te ríes de nervios al saber que deberás enfrentarte a Charlie solo hermanito.

-oh Emmett, creo que no estaré para nada solo- una expresión burlona y la maldad se apodero de mi cuerpo- tu mi querido hermano me deberás acompañar- el sin responderme abría y cerraba la boca.

- eso es imposible, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo cuando por fin logro articular palabra.

-¿a si? Y como que- seguí con mi juego que cada vez se volvía mas divertido al ver el rostro de afligido de Emmett.

- debo… debo… a, si, ¡debo lavar mi auto!- me reí a carcajadas ante tan ridícula excusa.

- pero si lo hiciste ayer- me reí con mas ganas mientras que el se rascaba la cabeza para seguro encontrar una excusa mejor, pero admitámoslo, aunque sea mi hermano su mente no es para nada brillante.- son ordenes del jefe- le mostré por la pantalla del teléfono que yo tenia razón.

- bien, pues hagámoslo- dijimos al unísono.

Al ir manejando trataba de aun de pensar en que seria lo mejor para decirle, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano, iba extremadamente lento, y creo que Emmett también estaba nervioso por que no reclamaba por la velocidad.

Al llegar a la casa de bella la vi por la ventana, se veía radiante, con un vestido floreado que la hacia ver muy tierna y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, simplemente preciosa.

-cierra la boca, estas babeando el piso- suspire pesadamente, en el ultimo tiempo esa palabra se había transformado en parte de mi vida, ya estaba acostumbrado a oírla, y a veces debía decírmelo mentalmente.

- no es mi culpa que sea tan linda- la mire fijamente y ella se dio cuenta, salió a abrirnos apresuradamente tropezando con sus pies, alcance a recogerla antes de que se golpeara, quedo abrazada a mi cuerpo, la mire detenidamente.

- preciosa- susurre en su oído, ella se sonrojo visiblemente y se disculpo.

-Charlie no ha llegado aun así que estamos a tiempo de improvisar lo que le diremos.- bella nos condujo al interior de su casa.

Era una casa pequeña, pero muy ordenada, era acogedora, daba una impresión de que nunca te pasaría nada si permanecías dentro.

- lo siento, debo atender una llamada- Emmett se retiro, claro, no sin antes hacernos un gesto con los dedos de que nos vigilaría, a lo que bella y yo solo rodamos los ojos.

- y… ¿preparado?- pregunto dulcemente.

-si, es solo que nunca me había visto obligado a hacer esto- le manifesté con cierto tono de melancolía.

-créeme que yo tampoco, tenía permiso para tener novio a los 30.- me reí de su comentario.

-necesitas ayuda- me ofrecí al ver que estaba ordenando.

-no, gracias ya casi…- escuchamos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ambos nos quedamos paralizados al pensar en que era Charlie, pero no, era Emmett que venia con una gran sonrisa y no supe descifrar el por qué.

- amigos, nunca me había sentido tan feliz.- me palmeo el hombro.

Ahora si, el sonido de unas llaves me puso mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

-posiciones- ordeno bella en un susurro, yo solo sonreí, esta seria una de las experiencias mas extremas que tendría. Nos sentamos cada uno en un sillón diferente y simulamos una conversación.

Vi entrar al salón a un hombre alto, tenia lo ojos de bella y digamos que era algo musculoso, su bigote ordenado y su uniforme de policía le daban un aspecto a lo películas vaqueras.

- ¡papa!- corrió a abrazarlo y el alegremente le correspondió.

- Marie, te he extrañado mucho.- me alarme al pensar en un detalle olvidado.

En el instituto estábamos inscritos como Marie Dwyer y Anthony Masen, seguramente mas de alguien se debe haber dado cuenta o se debe haber preguntado de por que nos tratábamos de bella y Edward cuando en realidad nuestros nombres eran otros.

- no mas Marie papa, ahora soy bella- le regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa que yo había visto y le quito las maletas de las manos para luego dejarlas en el que supongo, era el cuarto de Charlie.

- ah, me alegro hija, siempre me a gustado mas tu segundo nombre- pobre Charlie, supongo que pecaba de ingenuo y no tenia la mas mínima idea de que su hija era amiga de dos agentes, pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- bueno, ellos son Edward y Emmett Cullen-nos señalo con el dedo índice, yo me pare a darle la mano.

- mucho gusto jefe Swan, es un agrado conocerlo en persona- su respuesta en signo de desconfianza fue apretarme mas de la cuenta la mano, pero yo seguí ahí, sin hacer ninguna manifestación o signo de molestia.

Luego fue el turno de Emmett, pero por lo que pude observar con el no hizo lo mismo.

- bella- sonrió- con Emmett ya nos conocíamos, es un buen chico.- Emmett asintió. Así que se conocían, mi hermano no era tan bobo después de todo

- si, lo soy y bastante guapo también- todos nos reímos ante la humildad de mi hermano.

- ok, ya basta de presentaciones, a sentarse.- bella calmo un poco el ambiente con su gentil comentario.

- ahora si te ayudo- abrió la boca para interrumpirme pero yo fui mas rápido- no aceptare un no como respuesta.

- está bien- dijo rendida, caminamos hacia la cocina y debo decir que de ella salió un olor delicioso, jamás pensé que alguien pudiera cocinar mejor que Esme, pero bella cada día me sorprendía más.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras ella servía los platos con una muy apetecible lasaña que seguramente estaría de lo más exquisita. Bella me había advertido de que su padre tenia muy buen oído y que seguramente todo lo que conversábamos el lo escucharía, así que preferí mantener mi boca cerrada para no decir ninguna estupidez. Llevamos lo platos a la mesa y nos sentamos, con Charlie a la cabecera de la mesa, como lo dictaban las antiguas tradiciones.

- ¡esto esta delicioso, es lo mejor que alguna vez haya probado! Bella, tienes unas manos de ángel- Emmett miraba la comida con ojos de amor.

- no es para tanto- negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-el tiene razón, esto esta exquisito- me sinceré.

- gracias- bella se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo.

Aun no podía creer que fuera una agente, muchas veces tenía gestos de una niña pequeña y tímida. Emmett me había dicho exactamente "_vas a ver como cambiaras de opinión cuando las veas enojada_" a lo que yo solo pensaba que no seria tan temible ¿o si?

Me paralice al escuchar una dedicatoria en la radio, "_hemos recibido la petición de poner esta canción en la radio y para todos los enamorados va, su hija me gusta de Farruko y José Feliciano" _

_(Farruko)_

_Hola Que Tal, Vengo A Decirle Un Secreto_

_Con Mucho Respeto, Tengo Varias Cosas Que Contar_

_(José Feliciano)_

_Señorito Tome Asiento Y Conversemos De Una Vez_

_Ya Tu Cara Me Lo Dice, No Hay Mucho Que Esconder_

_(Farruko)_

_Si Supiera Que Los Nervios Me Traicionan_

_Debo Callar Varios Segundos Sin Pensar_

_(José Feliciano & Farruko)_

_Eso Me Asusta (No Se Preocupe Nada Malo Paso)_

_(José Feliciano)_

_Entonces Dime…_

Si no se lo puedo decir a Charlie esta era mi oportunidad, probablemente si cantaba se lo podría expresar mejor que con unas simples palabras, y comencé.

_Bueno._

_Su Hija Me Gusta_

_Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla_

_Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla_

_Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido_

_Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal_

_Su Hija Me Gusta_

_Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla_

_Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla_

_Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido_

_Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal_

Bella se hundía en su asiento, Emmett sonreía y asentía con la cabeza y Charlie, pues… Charlie, me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

_(José Feliciano)_

_Con Que Cara Te Atreves Decir Que Te Gusta Mi Hija_

_Tienes Agallas, Yo La Protejo Mas Que A Mi Vida_

_Ella Es Mi Sangre Y No Quiero Que Sufra Su Madre_

_No Sabe De Mi, Yo No Creo En El Amor Ni En El Destino_

_Jovencito Te Queda Un Mundo Por Vivir_

_Eso Mismo Que Haces Ahora, Hace Tiempo Lo Hice_

_Con La Dama Que Tanto Ame, Que Tanto Quise_

_Jamás Pensé Que El Tiempo Pasara Tan Rápido_

_Me Cuesta Aceptarlo, Que Mi Niña Es Mi Bebe_

_Y Aunque Lo Extraño (Nunca Le Hare Daño)_

_Es Que El Sentimiento De Un Padre_

_Vale Mas Que Mil Palabras (Si Usted Lo Dice Lo_

_Entiendo Perfectamente)_

Wow, no había pensado en esta parte de la canción

- este José me cae bien- dijo Charlie mirándome fijamente.

No tenía escapatoria así que me pare y comencé a cantar más fuerte.

_No Quiero Que Mal Interprete Lo Siento_

_Solo Vine Hasta Aquí Para Poderle Decir_

_Su Hija Me Gusta_

_Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla_

_Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla_

_Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido_

_Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal_

_Su Hija Me Gusta_

_Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla_

_Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla_

_Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido_

_Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal_

Termine de cantar y me senté.

-señor Swan, creo que todo ya esta dicho.- lo mire y vi que se estaba poniendo de distintos colores.

- ¡esto es inaceptable! Bella es mi niñita y tú- me señalo acusándome- no le vas a tocar.

-yo…

- tu nada jovencito te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora- indicó la puerta con su mano pero yo no me moví.

- no me voy a ir hasta que bella…- se paro golpeando la mesa y creo que tenia la intención de golpearme.

Bella se interpuso y trato de protegerme con su pequeño cuerpo.

- bella sal de ahí te puedo dañar- la previno Charlie.

-papa… yo… por favor… yo lo quiero.

* * *

bueno aki stoy de nuevo, ya me estoy acostumbrando asi que creo que actualizare lo dias sabados o domingos.

y un detalle se me abia olvidado k n l instituto conocian a bella por marie asi k tuve que exarl la culpa a edward xD

pero l como s taaaaaan lindo seguro no me dise nada :P

mushaaaaas gracias por los comentarios y por las que me añaden a istoria favorita. solo dejnm saber que piensan y kon eso me asen feliz :D

las kieroooooooooooo.


	6. ataque

los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie meyer, yo solo hago cosas lokas con ellos :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6 **

** ataque**

-papa… yo….por favor… yo lo quiero- esas palabras salieron involuntariamente de mi boca, pero la sola idea de que le hicieran algún tipo de daño me carcomía por dentro, sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se iba relajando poco a poco.

-bella… hija… ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto con el rostro contraído por el impacto.

- que yo no quiero que le hagas daño, por favor- le suplique haciendo un visible puchero.

La respiración de Charlie era muy acelerada y se estaba poniendo morado, vi que realizaría la acción de dispararle a Edward en la cabeza, ya que mi cuerpo ahí no lo protegía, pero paso algo que no esperaba, se desvaneció lentamente, se había desmayado.

-¡papa!- mis latidos se aceleraron por la sensación del miedo, Edward me tomo de brazo para detenerme, su mirada era intensa, seguramente por las palabras que escucho salir de mi boca, no le hice caso y solté su agarre, me dirigí hacia donde Charlie estaba y Emmett comenzó a examinarlo.

- no es nada grave bella, solo un desmayo por la impresión, necesito ponerle los pies en alto para la circulación.- rápidamente le pase un cojín.-listo, como dije no te preocupes, despertara en unos segundos- suspire aliviada y agradecí a Emmett con una sonrisa.

-bella…- sabia que Edward sacaría el tema de el por que yo le había dicho a mi padre que no le hiciera daño, y el hecho mas importante, haber dicho que lo quería.

- más tarde- dije cortantemente.

Mi padre comenzó a reaccionar y miro hacia todos lados hasta reconocer donde se encontraba, me dirigió una mirada tierna y a Edward también, bueno seamos realistas, no realmente tierna, sino que con algo menos de rabia.

-debí suponer que esto ocurriría algún día- se incorporo lentamente- solo que esperaba que no tan pronto- le sonreí.- ahí bells, ¿Por qué creces tan rápido?- acaricio mi cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- tengo 17 años jefe Swan- revolví todo su cabello juguetonamente.

- tu- miro a Edward- cuídala, es lo único que tengo, si no fuera por ella no se donde estaría ahora.

Edward prometió frente a Charlie cuidarme y respetarme. Los chicos se fueron y se pusieron de acuerdo para venir a buscarme en dos horas más para presentarme formalmente a su familia.

Así que aquí estaba, mirando el techo de mi casa tratando de encontrar distintas formas, en cada figura veía algo que me recordaba al dueño de esas orbes verdes, no podía negar que me hacia sentir cosas, solo debía aprender a ocultar esas cosas cuando estoy parada frente a el mirando su hermoso rostro.

Encendí la música y escuche claro de luna de Debussy, con esa dulce melodía que me relajaba y que me recordaba a el, mi cuerpo de pronto se sintió mas liviano, creo que hoy dormiría con una gran sonrisa.

_-bésame…- sus ojos me miraron con pasión y yo me acerque a el lentamente- te amo- cerré mis ojos y disfrute del momento. _

_-Emmett…- susurre suavemente_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sentí como me movían mi brazo, abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama.

-¿estas bien?- una voz aterciopelada me hablaba suavemente.

-si, solo tuve una pesadilla… soñé con Emmett.

-¡bella! – me voltee hacia el lado y vi a Emmett quien me miraba ofendido, mientras que Edward y Charlie estallaban en carcajadas- lo siento… fue horrible.

- estábamos esperando que te despertaras- Charlie trataba de contener la risa, pero evidentemente no le resultaba cómo el quería- los chicos llegaron hace pocos minutos, nos estábamos poniendo al día- miro a Edward seriamente y este le respondo con una amable sonrisa.

La curiosidad me picaba ¿que habrán conversado en mi ausencia? Al parecer habían mejorado las relaciones suegro- yerno.

-ok…- dije no muy convencida.

Me arregle para ir a conocer a sus padres, como ya se hacia de costumbre Alice escogía mi ropa. El viaje en el auto fue incomodo, tuve que irme en el asiento trasero al lado de Emmett Edward me giñaba el ojo cada vez que podía por el espejo retrovisor, y yo soltaba pequeñas risitas provocando que Emmett me tratara de loca, definitivamente nunca me iba a cansar de el.

-listo, llegamos- los dos suspiraban como si el viaje hubiera siso muy largo.

- ya era hora ¡manejas cono un loco! Debería arrestarte por semejante locura, ¡te saltaste todos lo semáforos!- le recrimine, Emmett y Edward me miraron y se rieron de mi hasta mas no poder.

- no es para tanto- me abrió la puerta del copiloto y como de costumbre me extendió su mano, pero mi torpeza me hizo resbalar y le pegue sin querer en la cabeza.

-ouch- se toco el lugar en donde le pegue.

-lo… siento- me voltee para buscar mi cartera, pero al volverme Emmett se cruzo en mi camino provocando que le pegara… donde no debía pegarle… y el se tiro al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse a lo que rodé mis ojos. No le había dolido tanto ¿o si?

- ¡perdón!- me disculpe, escuche unas risitas (nunca había escuchado tantas en un solo día) era Alice quien venia a recibirnos.

- vaya bella, veo que tienes mucha fuerza, vamos.- dijo divertidamente, me tomo del brazo arrastrándome por el camino, caminar con tacones era muy difícil, si, ya se lo que dirán, ¿bella Swan es una agente y no sabe andar con tacones?, pues es cierto, puedo ser muy ágil atrapando ladrones y asesinos, pero con los tacones soy un horror.

Ahora que tenía más tiempo me dedique a examinar la casa detenidamente, era de un color beige, sofás de cuero blanco, habían distintas variedades de flores y plantas, la mesita de centro tenia una foto de toda la familia Cullen y por ultimo una delicada escalera de caracol y lámparas colgantes, era como estar parada en la mansión de un famoso.

- bella, has llegado- Esme me saludó con un beso en la mejilla- ¿y a ustedes que les pasó?- pregunto mirando a los chicos.

-un… un accidente- se excusó Edward, a lo que yo me sonroje.

-oh, no importa, pasen- nos indico el camino hacia la mesa que estaba perfectamente decorada.

-muy buenas noches bella- me saludo Carlise, le sonreí de vuelta.

Recordé que después de Edward todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de Carlise, como no si era el doctor mas guapo que ahí, su pelo rubio y sus ojos le daban un aspecto de estrella de cine.

-bella, te agradecemos mucho lo que has hecho por Edward- Esme comento.

-¿lo que he hecho?- pregunté.

-si, Edward ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoció.-

El resto de la cena fue tranquila, partió en bromas y en que Esme contaba anécdotas de la infancia de los chicos mientras ellos solo se avergonzaban, la verdad es que jamás creí que fueran tan inquietos cuando pequeños.

- muy bien, bella, queremos que sepas que eres bienveni…

-¡cuidado!- grite.

Edward y Emmett nos empujaron para quedar bajo la mesa.

-¡no se muevan!- grito un hombre con la cara cubierta, su voz gruesa era intimidante me asome un poco y pude ver que eran tres, apuntaban a los chicos.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Carlise quien se mantenía con calma.

- a la chica- un hombre me apunto y yo me encogí.

Odiaba el no poder reaccionar, si me movía dejaría desprotegidas a Alice y Esme, además no podíamos dejar que los demás supieran a lo que nos dedicábamos.

-suelta ese celular- le ordeno el más joven a Alice- ahora.

Lo siguiente que paso no lo pude describir fue todo muy rápido el que le advirtió a Alice ahora peleaba con Edward, otro con Emmett, Carlise se llevo a Esme y a Alice, y a mi me tomaron bruscamente del brazo para luego rodearme el cuello y apuntarme la cabeza.

-¡no!-grito Edward- ¡suéltala!- se distrajo al ver que me apuntaron, por lo que lo golpearon fuertemente en el abdomen.

-¡Edward!-grite con miedo e intente zafarme, pero fue inútil.

-no te muevas cariño, no te conviene-susurro en mi oído el hombre que me sujetaba.

Vamos bella, piensa, piensa ya has pasado por esto… emm ¡ya se!

-por favor suéltame, me haces daño, yo no he hecho nada-dije suplicante e hice la mirada del gato de sherk.

- a mí no me engañas- baje mi mirada y ya no puse mas resistencia.-aprendes rápido- ok, esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba, me puso frente a su cara que estaba cubierta y miro mi boca, entreabrí mis labios invitándolo a besarme, se acerco y yo libere poco a poco mis manos de sus muñecas dejándola sueltas a cada lado, estire un brazo y…

-¡es una trampa!- dijo uno de ellos mientras yo le estampaba un florero en la cabeza y éste caía inconsciente. El que grito corrió en mi dirección apuntándome, estábamos a casi un metro de distancia, pero yo no estaba en desventaja, también lo apuntaba con el arma que le quite a su casi difunto amigo. Metí disimuladamente mi mano en un bolsillo y saqué el gas pimienta que me había dado Charlie por si acaso, se lo rocié en todo el rostro, jamás pensé que lo ocuparía, el último chico que estaba peleando con Edward me vio, pero no se me acerco, mi respiración era entrecortada por la adrenalina del momento, ayudo a sus cómplices y se largó, nadie se movió de su lugar, todos me miraban sorprendidos, excepto Edward quien estaba tendido en el suelo herido.

-¡Edward! Dios mío- me tape la boca, Edward no solo había sido golpeado sino que al parecer lo habían apuñalado en el costado con un cuchillo, acaricie su rostro suavemente, no me gustaba verlo sufriendo, se me oprimía el corazón.

-bella…- suspiro mirándome con esos hermoso ojos esmeralda.

-te vas a poner bien- seguí acariciando su rostro y el posó su mano sobre la mía sonriendo.

Carlise se dedico a examinarlo y me aseguro que no era nada grave, pero con eso para mi no bastaba, yo necesitaba verlo, y decirle que… me alegro de que esté bien, si, eso.

**Evop**

Caí en la inconsciencia, después de enfrentarme a ese tipo me dolía todo el cuerpo, solo fui consiente de que me había apuñalado con un cuchillo…

-¡Edward! Dios mío-acaricio mi rostro con sus suaves manos, si así debía morir pues no me negaría.

-bella…-mire su hermoso rostro, se veía como un angelito, y pensar que ese angelito me había salvado la vida.

-te vas a poner bien-su voz sonaba segura, aunque podía notar que estaba preocupada.

Emmett y Carlise me llevaron a mi habitación, no quise quejarme mucho para no preocuparlos, pero a veces no lo podía evitar, cada vez que me movía sentía como si fuera apuñalado de nuevo.

- esme, llama a la policía- pidió mi padre.

-¡no!- gritamos Emmett y yo al unísono.

-no te preocupes mama, yo lo hago- Emmett salió de la habitación llevándose a mi madre y dejándome solo con Carlise.

- esto no esta para nada bien- mi padre examino con detenimiento mi herida- es profunda, en el hospital estaríamos mejor, pero supongo que dirás que no ¿cierto?

-no, no quiero preocupar a nadie por algo tan simple- dije sinceramente.

-pues bien, no vas a explicarme a que viene todo esto- comenzó a desinfectarme la herida.

-créeme que no lo se Carlise, lo mismo me pregunto yo, no puedo dejar de pensar por que esos tipos buscaban a bella.

-es una chica preciosa- sonrió mirándome- me recuerda a cuando conocí a tu madre, es igual de encantadora, y no dejaba de preguntar como estabas- suspire- no quiero que esta sea una aventura mas hijo, ella es una buena persona, de eso te puedes dar cuenta a simple vista.- me dijo en tono serio.

- te aseguro que no Carlise, ella es especial, es tan frágil, siento como si tuviera que protegerla- lo mire- sinceramente, creo que daría mi vida por ella.

-listo, ya esta, espero que así sea- me palmeo el hombro orgullosamente. Tocaron la puerta.

-pasa bella- Carlise rió.

- hola- saludo tímidamente- espero no interrumpir-miro a mi padre.

-claro que no, solo es que sabia que serias tu- Carlise se levanto y camino hacia la puerta- cuida de que no se levante, puede llegar a ser muy testarudo.

-lo sé perfectamente-rieron y mi padre se fue. -¿Cómo estas?- se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello- me preocupe mucho por ti- se recostó a mi lado apoyada en su brazo.

-mucho mejor ahora- le sonreí de lado.-bella… ¿Por qué esos tipos te buscaban?-cambie el tema a uno no muy agradable.

-no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, quizás saben algo sobre a lo que me dedico, he tenido que meter mucha gente a la cárcel- hizo una mueca de desagrado- pero tengo otra teoría, ¿recuerdas a ese tipo que te ataco hace un tiempo?-asentí con la cabeza- pues el color de piel era igual- la mire con asombro, pensándolo bien, era verdad.

- crees que sepan algo sobre la misión- apunte dudoso.

-no, tampoco creo que sean del equipo de James, o que sean sus espías, si hubiera sido así, nos buscarían a los dos y no solo a mi- sus deducciones eran perfectas, definitivamente una mente brillante.

-no hablemos mas sobre esto, que me duele la cabeza-sonrió negando suavemente- mejor hablemos de tu… y yo- se removió algo incomoda.- te preocupaste por mi.

-si, soy tu amiga- bajo la vista y se mordió el labio inferior.

- yo no quiero que seas mi amiga- vi su labio temblar suavemente, tome su rostro y lo levante con mi mano- quiero que seas algo mas que eso…-sentí como su respiración se agitaba y su piel comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Edward… sabes que arriesgamos todo, nuestra placa, es todo lo que hemos soñado, no podemos dejarnos llevar por cosas estúpidas…

-¡cosas estúpidas!, eso es para ti, bella lo que estoy sintiendo ahora jamás lo había sentido- mencione ofendido por sus palabras.

-además, eso se lo dices a todas- corrió su rostro y desvió su mirada.

- es cierto, tengo muy mala fama, pero bella, esto no es un juego para mi, creo- tome aire- creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Acerque su rostro al mío, roce sus labios por algunos segundos, y luego la besé, su dulce aroma a fresas era como una droga para mi, sus pequeñas manos se enredaron en mi cabello, había besado a muchas chicas, pero ninguna como bella, ella estaba hecha de porcelana, toque su rostro tratando de no olvidar nunca su suavidad, ya no podía ocultarle mas lo que sentía por ella.

-esto esta mal- susurro contra mis labios, la volví a besar pero esta vez menos suave- pero no me importa- me voltee para poder sentirla mejor.

-ouch- se rio suavemente, la herida me volvió a doler.

- Carlise dijo que no te movieras, no seas porfiado- frunció el seño a lo que yo le sonreí de lado- ¿y si le pedimos a Carlise que te deje ser mi enfermera?- la mire intensamente y ella volvió a reír.

-sueña Cullen- volvió a besarme.

Esa noche fue la mas feliz de mi vida, bella no se había negado, pero yo no me conformaba con esto, yo necesitaba sacar de sus labios un te amo.

* * *

y aki estoy denuevo, sii se k s poko, pero tengo mis razones, este año me toca licanciatura y estoy muy okupada, perdonen

mushassss gracias de nuevo x todos sus comenttario y las que me agregaron a istoria favorita, alegran mis dias, solo eso , buenas noxes y que sueñen con edwarditossss

por fisss dejenme saber que piensan :D las kierooooooooooooooo


	7. gané

los personajs l pertencn a stephanie meyer.

ste capitulo va dedicado a todos los muertos que se levantaron de sus tumbas para leer mi istoria muajajajjaja

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**gané  
**

Cometí el peor error de mi vida, caí en el juego de Edward, me di cuenta de que lo quería más de lo que yo pensaba, no se lo dije, pero es casi lo mismo. Después de lo que paso, después de casi perderlo, no quiero alejarme de el, fue todo tan rápido, como pensar que la vida puede cambiar en un segundo, yo una chica tranquila, con una vida secreta, pero tranquila. Marie Dwyer siempre paso desapercibida ante los ojos de los demás, él, él siempre fue la excepción, cuando estábamos en clases de biología siempre fue gentil conmigo, nunca permitió que alguien se burlara de mi, y se lo agradezco hasta el día de hoy.

-bella, bella me escuchas- Aro pasaba su mano frente a mi cara para que le prestara atención.

-no lo ultimo no, ¿Qué decías?- puse mi mejor expresión de inocencia para no llevarme una reprimenda, y creo que funciono por que su rostro se suavizó.

-decía que debes entregarme un reporte mensual sobre las cosas que pasan- suspire pesadamente- bella… ¿te llevas mejor con el agente Cullen no es cierto?- cambio de tema, desvié la mirada hacia otro lado- te has estado portando mal- afirmó, a lo que yo solo pude asentir.

-lo siento… es peor de lo que creí, es que no sabes la manera en la que se comporta conmigo, es tan dulce, es todo lo que siempre soñé, pero esta prohibido, lo sé- baje mi cabeza y me sonroje. No me molestaba en lo absoluto conversar de estos temas con Aro, ya que obviamente no podía hablarlo con Charlie, pero con el capitán tenia la confianza necesaria, es como mi segundo padre.

-no te puedo pedir que dejes de hablarle y mucho menos de quererlo, pero bella… esto no te lo digo como tu capitán, esto te lo digo como tu amigo, cuando el se aburra de ti, te va a dejar y se va a ir con otra, y tu vas a estar perdidamente enamorada de el cuando te des cuenta.- un fuerte dolor cruzo por mi pecho, en el fondo el solo me estaba abriendo los ojos, se que no lo hacia con mala intención.-no quiero verte sufrir por un hombre- esto ultimo lo dijo tomando mi mano.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que el será así?- esa era mi única esperanza, que el fuera distinto.

- por que yo perdí a la mujer de mi vida por ser un adolescente y cometer el mismo error que se el tendrá- abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, su rostro tenia una sonrisa melancólica.

Mi cabeza rápidamente saco conclusiones, ¿Aro me estaba haciendo realizar la misma misión que le dieron a el?

-si… justo lo que piensas en este momento- sentí tristeza por el, pero mas la sentí por mi, el tenia una fundamento para decirme esas cosas, y yo… yo solo tenia fe.

-¿Qué paso con ella?- quise saber, después de todo a lo mejor se repetiría la historia.

-no lo sé, solo se que la perdí, jamás ame a nadie mas que ella, fui un idiota, creo que sabes porque- lo mire alzando la ceja.

-la capitana de las porristas-Tanya, ese solo nombre se vino rápidamente a mi cabeza, ok, eso si dolió. Pensándolo bien, jamás me imagine a Aro el capitán del área de Forks, fuera novio de una porrista.- no es gracioso- mi expresión debe haber sido divertida- en mis tiempos también fui guapo- ambos reímos liberando la tensión.- muy bien, basta de hablar sobre cosas desagradables, tengo una noticia que te va a encantar.

- ¿se puede saber que es?- pregunte moviéndome de un lado a otro en la silla.

- no, sorpresa- se fue y me dejo sola en su oficina. Demonios.

Me pare y me dirigí al exterior, ahí me esperaba Heidi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-buenos días señori…- le fruncí el seño- bella – le devolví la sonrisa amablemente- muy bien, bella, el capitán dijo que le avisara que la quería el día sábado a primera hora de la mañana con ropa cómoda en esta dirección.- me extendió un papel – muchas suerte.

- gracias por avisarme- ella se encogió de hombros aun sonriente- espera…- se volteó- muchas gracias también por el aviso del otro día, lo he estado tomando en cuenta.- recordé sus palabras"_el león no es como lo pintan", _si quería ser inteligente, debía confiar en ella.

-no fue nada, me caes bien, y no me gustaría verte sufrir- me rodeo con un brazo- cuídate bella.

Bueno, tenia el resto del día libre, libre de todo, esta tarde seria solo para mí. Saque de mi bolso orgullo y prejuicio, me disponía a sentarme en la banca del parque cuando escuche una voz cantarina ya bastante conocida.

-¡bella! ¡Bella!, soy yo, Alice- suspire- bella ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me quito el libro de las manos- orgullo y prejuicio- me sonroje- tienes los mismos gustos que Edward- guardo el libro y se sentó a mi lado.- tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-no se de que cosas me hablas Alice- me hice la que no sabia.

-primero que todo, no sabes mentir, segundo y los mas importante, mi hermano.- me miro- ¿Qué sientes exactamente por el?- me sonroje aun mas de lo que estaba- lo quieres- asentí con la cabeza.

-pero no puedo estar con el- lamente.

-claro que puedes bella, solo debes tener voluntad para…

-¿para mentir? ¿Para guardar otro secreto?- la interrumpí.- no gracias, dejémoslo así, voy a aprovechas mientras dure- abrió su boca para seguir hablando pero yo fui mas rápida- no quiero hablar mas del tema.

-ok, entiendo, tengo la canción- abrí mi ojos lo mas grande que podía y comencé a aplaudir de alegría.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunte emocionada.

-no se- deje de aplaudir y la mire confundida- es un mix, yo lo hice con las canciones que mas nos acomodaban- volví a aplaudir y abracé a mi amiga.

Pase todo el día con Alice y todo nos quedó precioso, al llegar la hora de irme ella me llevo a casa, al entrar me di cuenta de que Charlie no estaba solo, lo acompañaba un señor en silla de ruedas, su moreno rostro y expresión seria me parecía familiar, no lo recordaba, ya que solo al comenzar la secundaria me había mudado a Forks. Entrecerré mis ojos y una palabra se coló en mi mente, "quileute"

-¿Billy Black?- pregunte

- mucho gusto, pero cuanto haz crecido bella, al fin tengo la oportunidad de volver a verte, estas hecha toda una señorita- me acerque para abrazarlo, recordé que el siempre fue amable conmigo, y le sonreí.

-gracias-dije

-hola- levante mi vista y me encontré con un chico parecido a Billy sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver mi rostro, en fin, su cara me parecía conocida me di cuenta de que Charlie sonreía, el chico debe haber tenido uno o dos años menos que yo.

-bella-me presente

-Jacke- evidentemente estaba incomodo conmigo.

Es momento fue uno de los mas extraños, subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama de Thinker Bell, me cepille los dientes y arregle mi cabello. Esta noche descansaría, no más pesadillas, solo sueños agradables, cerré mis ojos y suspire.

Bipbipbip bipbipbip

El sonido del despertador me sobresalto, me levante rápidamente y escogí un buzo de pantalones cortos, me arregle debidamente, al salir me puse los audífonos y comencé a escuchar can't be tamed de Miley Cyrus, sentí como algunas miradas se posaban en mi, pero yo no hice caso, trote suavemente y llegue a la oficina de Aro.

Como siempre debí pasar la entrada súper secreta, y al estar dentro al menos unas diez personas mas estaban vestidas de buzo, entre esas personas estaban Emmett y Edward, los fui a saludar, Edward trato de besarme, pero yo se lo impedí, se veía totalmente guapo, como siempre, varias chicas estaban babosas por el, yo lo notaba a simple vista, no quería problemas así que me aleje de el, el solo frunció el seño y miro hacia otro lado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-muy bien agentes, no los llamo aquí para darles alguna misión, al contrario, los cité para divertirse, somos un equipo, hoy competiremos con los agentes de Seattle, y les mostraremos quienes son los mejores- sonreí, se escucharon silbidos aplausos y aprobaciones- son los mejores, así que deben estar orgullosos de que los haya escogido, sin mas que decir, síganme.

Nos fuimos todos en un bus, llegamos a lo que parecía un campo vacio, la tierra emanaba calor, el cielo estaba perfectamente despejado y el viento despeinaba ligeramente mi cabello, era como estar en Phoenix.

-¿en que piensas?- Edward me envolvió en sus brazo sobresaltándome por su repentina acción, me separe de el.

-en nada- iba a retirarme cuando me tomo del brazo- tengo que irme- intente soltarme, pero el no me dejo.

-bella…- su mirada herida me rompió el corazón.

-solo aquí no Edward, entiéndeme- su cuerpo se relajo y finalmente me soltó.

-vamos a entrenar, el otro equipo llegara en dos horas mas y vamos a ganarles- Aro sonaba realmente emocionado- bella, Félix, Marco, Demetri y Cayo son un equipo, el resto son el otro equipo.- agh, genial bella tienes que pelear en contra de emmett y Edward.- los capitanes de cada equipo serán bella y Edward- oh, pero que emocionada estoy, claro soy la única mujer aquí, seguramente todos se van a tirar en mi contra.

- ¡equipo!- llame y todos me siguieron- necesitamos una estrategia, algo sencillo ¿alguna idea?- sugerí

- yo sugiero que debo acabar con el mas débil, aun estoy algo lastimado.- dijo Demetri.

- si, y cuando Demetri termine me ayuda con Emmett, es uno de los mas fuertes.- Marco estaba emocionado.

- Félix, encárgate de Alec- ordené, el solo asintió.

- Cayo encárgate del que sobra- todos me miraban sonrientes esperando mi última orden. Oh, rayos, claro bella, encárgate de Edward, puf.

-y yo del capitán del otro equipo- me lamente.

Elegí formaciones, Félix y Cayo al frente, Demetri y Marco atrás y yo al final, quise estar al frente como lo hacia Edward, pero no me lo permitieron. Observe detenidamente como los dos equipos iban en igual ventaja al empezar la pelea, cuando iba a atacar a alguien me lo impedían, como si eso fuera caballeroso, yo también tenia derecho a divertirme.

-es todo tuyo- Félix dejo en el suelo a mis pies a Alec, yo solo solté una risita tonta, que al parecer a Edward no le agrado por que se fue en contra de Félix. Para que iba a decir como estaba yo, evidentemente se me caía la baba al piso.

Mire a todos lado y me di cuenta de que solo quedábamos Félix y yo, emmett se empezó a incorporar e iba ayudar a Edward.

-emmett- lo llame, el me sonrió, concéntrate bella, posición y ataca.

Lance varias patadas altas que el evadía, mi fuerte eran mis piernas, aprisionó mis muñecas en una mano, pero yo enrede su pierna con la mía y cayó al piso, vi que Edward ya había vencido a Félix y el venia hacia mi como si yo fuera una presa, ahora si estaba en problemas por que emmett se estaba levantando, oh oh, piensa bella piensa, ¡ya se!

-¡Capitán! Necesito lo que le pedí hace un momento.- todos me miraban curiosos hasta que empezó a sonar me against the music de Madonna y Britney Spears, después de todo, los consejos de Alice me serian mas que útiles.

Solté mi cabello moviendo suavemente mi cabeza

Los chicos me miraron con curiosidad, a lo que yo solo les sonreí.

_Soy yo contra la música__  
__Madonna (M): Uh, uh  
B: Soy solo yo  
M: Y yo  
B: Sí  
M: Vamos  
B: Uh  
M: Hey Britney  
B: ¿Estás lista?  
M: Uh uh, ¿lo estás?  
B: Uh  
B and M: Nadie importa  
B: Sacude mi pelo, mueve mi cintura  
B and M: Al diablo con las miradas fijas  
B: El sudor corre por mi cara  
B and M: No hay nadie allí  
B: Soy la única bailando en este lugar  
B and M: Esta noche estoy aquí  
B: Siente el ritmo de la batería  
Déjate ir con el bajo  
B: Estoy encima del altavoz  
Tratando de controlar la música  
B: Es como una competencia, yo contra el ritmo  
B: Quiero entrar en una zona  
Quiero entrar en una zona  
B: Si realmente quieres luchar  
Levántate y siente tu ritmo  
B: Trata de golpearlo, chic-a-taa  
B: En un minuto haré que te levantes  
Haré que te levantes  
Hey, hey, hey_

Afirme mis pies en la tierra, esta pelea iba a ser interesante. Emmett se me acerco lentamente rodeándome, quedo cerca de mi espalda y Edward se me acercaba de frente, examine cada posibilidad que tenían, seguramente ellos pensaban que seria una presa fácil, pero era todo lo contrario, y yo me encargaría de demostrárselos.

_B and M: Toda mi gente en la pista  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Dejádmelos ver  
B and M: Toda mi gente queriendo más  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Quiero verlos_  
_B and M: Toda mi gente dando vueltas y vueltas  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Dejádmelos ver  
B and M: Toda mi gente entre la multitud  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Quiero verlos  
B and M: Cómo te gustaría una competencia amistosa  
B and M: Sigamos la canción  
B and M: Somos tú y yo baby, somos la música  
B and M: Es tiempo de fiesta toda la noche  
B and M: Casi estamos allí  
B: Me siento mal y no lo puedo explicar  
B and M: Mi alma está al descubierto  
B: Mis caderas se mueven a un ritmo rápido  
B and M: Baby siéntelo arder  
B: Desde la punta de mis pies  
Corriendo por mis venas  
B and M: Y ahora es tu turno  
B: Déjame ver lo que tienes, no te detengas._

Emmett me empujo hacia Edward y este me tomo por la cintura, pobrecitos, lance una patada atrás que le dio a emmett, me miro sorprendido y comprendió mi mensaje, sean rudos, por que yo lo seré.

_B: Estoy encima del altavoz  
Tratando de controlar la música  
B: Es como una competencia, yo contra el ritmo  
B: Quiero entrar en una zona  
Quiero entrar en una zona  
B: Si realmente quieres luchar  
Levántate y siente tu ritmo  
B: Trata de golpearlo, chic-a-taa  
B: En un minuto haré que te levantes  
Haré que te levantes  
Hey, hey, hey  
B and M: Toda mi gente en la pista  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Dejádmelos ver  
B and M: Toda mi gente queriendo más  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Quiero verlos  
B and M: Toda mi gente dando vueltas y vueltas  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Dejádmelos ver  
B and M: Toda mi gente entre la multitud  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Quiero verlos_

Edward apretó su agarre y yo aproveche el momento para tirarlo al piso, otro mas que comprendió el mensaje, su sonrisa torcida lo decía todo. Trato de mantenerme en el suelo junto a el pero yo fui mas rápida y me incorpore emmett me aprisiono y Edward se acercaba peligrosamente.

_B and M: Levántate del suelo, baby pierde el control  
B and M: Mueve tu cuerpo,  
Y déjalo salir  
B and M: Si quieres marcha,  
Sólo toma a alguien  
M: Hey Britney  
B and M: Podemos bailar toda la noche  
M: Hey Britney,  
Dices que quieres perder el control  
M: Ven aquí que tengo algo para mostrarte  
M: Chica sexy, preferiría verte mover tu espíritu  
M: Si crees que eres tan caliente,  
Mejor muéstrame qué tienes  
M: Toda mi gente en entre la multitud,  
Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Vamos, Britney pierde el control,  
Mírate como te mueves_

Le guiñe un ojo y el se distrajo por lo que le pegue en el costado, en el que tenia bueno claro, me voltee tirando a emmett, realmente no se de donde saque tanta fuerza por que sonó feo los dos quedaron frente mío, listo, esta pelea ya estaba ganada, comencé a mover mi boca como si yo estuviera cantando.

_B and M: Levántate del suelo, baby pierde el control  
B and M: Mueve tu cuerpo,  
Y déjalo salir  
B and M: Si quieres marcha,  
Sólo toma a alguien  
M: Hey Britney  
B and M: Podemos bailar toda la noche  
B and M: Toda mi gente en la pista  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Dejádmelos ver  
B and M: Toda mi gente queriendo más  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Quiero verlos  
B and M: Toda mi gente dando vueltas y vueltas  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Dejádmelos ver  
B and M: Toda mi gente entre la multitud  
B: Dejadme verlos bailar  
M: Quiero verlos_

De pronto a nuestro alrededor había mas gente, mire a Edward mordiéndome el labio y esta pelea acabo, emmett se arremetió contra Edward, y yo estalle en carcajadas.

_M: Toda mí gente entre la multitud  
Dejádmelos ver bailar  
M: Vamos Britney muévete  
Haz que la música vibre  
M: Toda mi gente dando vueltas y vueltas  
De marcha toda la noche  
M: Vamos, Britney pierde el control  
Mírate como te mueves_.

Los separe puse una brazo en el pecho de Edward y otro en el de emmett imité la sonrisa de Edward y los lance a los dos al suelo.

-¡perfecto!- Aro y los de mi equipo aplaudían mi Azaña.

Había una chica mirándome sonriente.

-hola, soy Rosalie, es bueno ver a otra mujer buena en esto.- la chica parecía una modelo, mejor dicho una barbie, su cabello rubio estaba suelto, sus piernas eran largas, sus ojos azules eran preciosos me dolía verla, me sentía como Betty la fea- y guapa también-ok, eso me subió un poco el autoestima.

-no tanto como tu, bella- me presente.

Voltee y vi una cara conocida solté una exclamación y me lance a los brazos del chico.

* * *

¿kien sera? shan shan

les puse la traduccion de la kncion!

ahora lo + importante REVIEW O TRAVESURA muajajjajjajaja xD

spero k todas lo pasen super biemm en halloween no ahi edad para disfrazarse, kien adivina de qien me e disfrazado? xD ojalas les lleguen muxos dulces

gracias x toodos sus reviews y a las k m añaden a istoria favorita

las kieroooooooooooooooooo


	8. ex novio

primero que todo quiero diculparme por el hecho de no actualizar, no lo hice simplemente por que no quise, es queno podia, fui al medico y me detectaron estres postraumatico, ok lo se, no soy bella pero en algo me parezco. ok, les cuento, le tengo miedo a la sangre (es completamente verdad, lo juro por mi amado edward cullen) me llevaron al dentista a sacarme una muela :S y ups! la anestesia no me hizo mucho efecto, asi que me desmaye dos veces, me llevaron al medico (no era tan guapo como carlise, pero bueno) y pues ya

no tengo imaginacion en estos momentos, espero me comprendan, les subi esto por que lo tenia escrito desde antes, este no es el capitulo completo, solo una parte, el resto de la semana lo completare por que queda un gusto a poco.

por fis ayudenme a llegar a los 30 reviews, asi me hacen feliz y alomejor se me quita el estres :D es solo una idea inofensiva XD le agradezco por todo y sin mas que decir aqui va el capi.

_los personajes le pertencen a stephanie meyer (lamentablemente para nosotras edward tambien, pero nada cuesta soñar)_

* * *

**capitulo 8**

**ex novio**

Bella me había ignorado, dos veces, en el mismo día, nadie nunca me había ignorado, y eso era interesante, siempre he pensado que ella es especial, y claro que lo es, cada día me sorprende con algo nuevo y eso es lo que más me gusta de ella. Pero hay veces en que me gustaría leer su mente para saber en lo que esta pasando por esa linda loca e inteligente cabecita. Si hay algo que me molesta de ella, la única cosa claro, son sus cambios de humor, hace dos días no negaba que yo le gustaba, pero ahora, ahora es como si tratara de creer que yo no existo. Ella me estaba volviendo loco, muchas veces trate de concentrarme en otra cosa, pero siempre se venia a mi mente la imagen de la dueña de esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

El capitán dividió los equipos en dos y por supuesto, yo era el jefe de uno, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que bella fuera la líder del otro, definitivamente esta chica cada vez me sorprendía más.

Todos los de mi equipo se juntaron esperando que yo dijera algo.

-no necesitamos estrategia, vamos a ganar esta pelea.- todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero era verdad, ganaríamos fácilmente, mas si en nuestro equipo teníamos a emmett y los otros solo tenían a bella, no es ser machista, bueno, un poco, pero ella era una chica y obviamente nosotros teníamos mas fuerza.

Me gane al frente y el Aro dio la partida.

Derrote a varios a mi paso, no tenia ni la menor idea de cual equipo eran, yo solo quería llegar a bella y divertirme un poco, observe a mi hermosa castaña quien se veía aburrida, ya que nadie la dejaba hacer nada, se veía como un gatito enfurecido mirando a los demás.

-es todo tuyo- Félix dejo a Alec, quien estaba medio atontado, a los pies de MI bella, ella se rio con una risita que solo me pertenecía a mi, gruñí audiblemente y arremetí en contra de Félix, como el estaba tan concentrado en mirar a MI bella, no se dio cuenta cuando lo tire al piso y comencé a darle patadas en el suelo, Aro me miraba preocupado y a la vez divertido, después de todo Félix solo se merecía que yo intentara masacrar su cuerpo después de coquetear a si con MI bella. Si señores, bella es solo mía y de nadie mas, admito que es un pensamiento sicópata, pero es lo que menos me importaba en este momento.

Escuche un golpe en el piso y me di cuenta de que bella había arrojado al piso a emmett, su mirada choco con la mía y yo esboce una media sonrisa. Caminé hacia ella cautelosamente arrinconándola, mi hermano se incorporó y seguimos asechándola.

-¡Capitán! Necesito lo que le pedí hace un momento.- todos la miramos con la duda puesta en los ojos y comenzó a sonar una canción, me parecía extrañamente conocida, parece que era una de las que había ensayado con Alice.

Soltó su cabello y el viento la despeinaba lo que la hacia ver mucho mas linda de lo que es y sonreía como si fuera a hacer una maldad.

Yo estaba embobado mirándola, emmett la rodeo y yo me le acerque a bella de frente, hay esto seria mas fácil de lo que creí. Emmett sonreía burlón compartiendo mis pensamientos, mi hermano la empujo hacia mis brazos y yo le rodé la cintura con mis brazos, esta tan concentrado mirando su carita que no me di cuenta de que le había lanzado una patada a emmett y este la miraba sorprendido.

Apreté mi agarre en su cintura y no se de donde saco fuerzas pero me lanzo al piso trate de mantenerla junto a mi pero fue inútil.

Ok, ya entiendo, si esta gatita quiere jugar, pues yo seguiré su juego.

Emmett la espero atrás y la abrazo por la espalda, me levante si ella creía que iba a ganar estaba muy equivocada.

La muy traviesa me guiño un ojo y yo debo haber puesto cara de idiota por que verdaderamente me distrajo y ella aprovecho eso para pegarme en el costado, ese gesto lo encontré muy tierno aunque me haya lanzado al piso, ya que se preocupo por mi aunque ella no lo quisiera asumir. Tiro al piso a emmett, realmente no se como por que sonó como un costal de papas, después de todo lo que decía era verdad, podía tener cara de inocente pero no lo era nada cuando se trataba de hacer su trabajo bien. Me arrastre para quedar al frente de ella, ¡ja! Ganamos.

¿Pero que? O estaba bailando o yo me la estaba imaginando, si claro Edward es solo tu imaginación, asúmelo, no podía negar que se me hacia agua la boca.

Pasó su lengua por su boca y se mordió el labio inferior.

Juro que en ese momento casi me dio un paro cardiaco porque sentí que iba a morir, pero por lo menos iba a morir feliz.

El idiota de mi hermano se me lanzo encima, claro si con la cara que estaba mirando a bella cualquiera se enojaba. Bella se reía a carcajadas, nos separo con sus brazos puso una mano en mi pecho y la otra en el pecho de emmett. Sonrió de lado y nos lanzo a ambos al piso.

Maldición.

Todos se dedicaron a aplaudir a bella por su gran hazaña.

Definitivamente ella es excelente.

Vi a mi princesa hablando con una rubia que no creo haber visto antes, no le preste mucha atención a otra chica, era hermosa, no tanto como bella, pero mi hermano estaba embobado mirándola.

-cierra la boca emmett, te van a entrar moscas- me burle de mi hermano quien solo se incorporo torpemente tropezando con los pies aun mirando a la chica. No le seguí prestando mucha atención, ya que vi a bella lanzarse a los brazos de un chico rubio.

Lo vi todo rojo, el la abrazo y comenzó a darle vueltas, gruñí audiblemente y me pare dando zancadas, llegue donde ellos y bella se sonrojo mirando al piso.

-Edward Cullen- le extendí la mano al chico, me fijaba que era un poco mas bajo que yo pero como de mi contextura, su piel era pálida y sus ojos azul cielo, puaj! Azul cielo, creo que me estoy volviendo gay.

-Jasper Hale- estrecho mi mano con normalidad pero yo lo hice con mas fuerza de la necesaria provocando que el tratara de ocultar una mueca de dolor.

-eeh, espero que se conozcan bien, estoy segura de que se agradaran- bella se fue y me dejo solo con el tal "Jasper"

-al grano chico- el me miro con expresión divertida-¿Qué eres de bella, como te conoce y por que se tratan con tanta familiaridad?- me observo cuidadosamente y luego se doblo a reír a carcajadas- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- le dije gruñendo.

-te gusta bella- asentí con la cabeza- pues fíjate que hoy no es tu día- me palmeo el hombro.

- soy su ex novio, me conoció en el instituto de Phoenix y creo que ya sabes por que me trata con tanta familiaridad- abrí y cerré mi boca en un acto reflejo, el se fue y me dejo solo pensando en lo que había dicho, muy bien repasemos, SOY SU EX NOVIO, oh, maldición.

Me quede parado como un idiota viendo como se acercaba a bella y le pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro. En ese momento fue tanta la rabia que mis pies no respondían, camine como pude donde bella y la mire.

** Bvop**

-¿Edward?- su mirada estaba triste, su labio inferior sobresalía haciendo un tierno puchero.- ¿estas bien?- me deshice del agarre de Jasper y me gane a su lado.

-¿podemos conversar?- parecía querer contener las lagrimas.

-claro- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia una esquina y se sentó en el suelo con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha, las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien era inmensas, pero mi autocontrol era mayor.

-Edward…-quería decirle cuanto sentía que… bueno no se que le habrá pasado.

Mmm… memoricemos, con quien fue la ultima persona que el hablo… ¡Jasper! No le habrá dicho que…

-¿es cierto?- levanto su cabeza repentinamente y yo me sobresalte.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte.

- vamos bella, es cierto que ese tal…- sentí el sonido de pasos acercándose y me voltee.

-capitán- hice un saludo con la cabeza y vi a Edward incorporarse e imitar mi gesto. ¡Wow! Esa fue mi única palabra al ver al capitán del otro equipo, moreno, alto, mirada seria y musculoso, pero no tanto como emmett a pesar de todo su rostro demostraba simpatia.

-señorita… agente Cullen- saludo.

-mucho gusto mi capitán, me agrada verlo de nuevo.

-igualmente Edward, espero que no me decepciones hijo, yo te entrene para esto, aunque jamás creí que deberías pelear en mi contra- Edward se veía mas repuesto que antes.- y, ¿no me presentaras a tan hermosa señorita?- lo mire sonriente, me agradaba.

- claro, esta es Isabella swan- recalco mi nombre en un gruñido, pero yo lo ignore.

-bella, para los amigos- creo que esa frase ya estaba formando parte de mi vida.

-Sam- era un nombre lindo, si, le quedaba.

- basta de hacer vida social y compitamos- aro estaba alegre por un motivo el cual no supe descifrar. –Prepárate Sam, vas a ser vencido por mis chicos-vaya, pero que madurez.

-eso es lo que crees, y lo dices por que tienes a Edward y emmett de tu lado, y haber Aro dime ¿Quién los entreno?- Aro le sonrió burlonamente.

-vah, los chicos Cullen son buenos pero yo no me refería a ellos, tengo el arma mas mortal, y con orgullo la nombro, Isabella.- abrí mis ojos sorprendida, me sentí realmente conmovida, mire al todos y el demonio Alice comenzó a entrar en mi cuerpo.

-no lo duden, esta pelea, ya tiene un equipo ganador, y justamente yo pertenezco a él-

**Evop**

Sam era un viejo amigo, mi capitán, me sentí alegre al verlo, ya que era una persona muy especial, me enseño todo lo que se y formo y carácter como agente, todo se lo debía a el, sobretodo el que halla confiado en mi y me halla dado una oportunidad.

Bella se preocupo al verme, pero yo también lo hice al sentirme así, nunca, pero exactamente NUNCA una mujer que no fuera mi madre o Alice estuvo a punto de hacerme llorar, pero yo estaba mas que ofendido, en una ocasión le pregunte a bella si antes había tenido novio y ella dijo que no, claramente me mintió ya que conocía a ese tipo.

-no lo duden, esta pelea, ya tiene un equipo ganador, y justamente yo pertenezco a él-solo le preste atención a esta frase que menciono bella, estuve tentado de decirle "te has juntado mucho con Alice", pero afortunadamente me contuve, quería que ella supiera cuan herido estaba.

-¡bella, ven aquí!- ese tal Jasper la llamo y bella fue alegremente a encontrarse con el, eso me hervía la sangre, mi técnica no estaba funcionando, necesitaba algo mas, veamos, piensa… ¡ya se! Ponla celosa, si, no es una idea muy original, pero no se ocurre nada mas.

-¡eh, tu!- el chico me llamo y yo fui a zancadas.

-¿Qué?- pregunte cortante.

-Edward- me advirtió bella con el seño fruncido. Baje mi mirada como un niño pequeño.

-bella, no seas malvada con el pobre chico, soy rosalie- la rubia por la que emmett estaba babeando me saludo.

-Edward- respondí mas amable, ligeramente, pero mas amable.

-hermano, ¿conoces a bella?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿hermano?- bella estaba sorprendida.

-si, rosalie y Jasper hale- bella abrió su boca formando una "O"

-espera, esta es bella swan, ¿tu ex?- puse mas atención, esto se estaba poniendo mas interesante.

-si, la misma, la que me rompió el corazón y me cambio por otro- bella, y los hale comenzaron a reírse descaradamente, fruncí el seño por decima vez en el día, no entendía.

-¿vas a seguir con esa historia?-dijo mi castaña aun riéndose.

-vamos, es divertida- rosalie me miro y suspiro- ok, esta es la historia- tomo aire y comenzó a hablar- bella y Jasper era novios en el jardín de niños, pasearon durante un mes tomados de la mano hasta que bella se enamoro de un oso de peluche gigante y abandono al pobre Jasper- sonreí instantáneamente, realmente me estaba poniendo paranoico, el chico me palmeo el hombro sonriendo.

-¡emergencia! ¡Todos a sus vehículos, debemos ir todos a Forks de inmediato, tenemos información sobre la posible ubicación de james en este minuto, Edward y bella vienen conmigo!

Todo pasó muy rápido, en unos minutos estábamos cambiados de ropa y apunto de entrar en el lugar donde se iba a encontrar james.

Bella se removía de un lado a otro debatiéndose si tocaba el timbre o no, se veía tierna y graciosa cuando cambiaba su expresión constantemente, apreté su mano para darle apoyo y ella me devolvió el gesto. El timbre sonó y se escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

-hola- una mujer de unos sesenta años nos abrió la puerta, se veía gentil, pero dado que estaba aquí no debía serlo- ¿necesitan algo?- pregunto.

-si, estamos buscando un departamento, ya hicimos todos los papeleos correspondientes- le respondí, la señora esbozo una sonrisa.

-oh, ustedes deben ser Isabella y Edward- bella asintió suavemente.- pase, los estábamos esperando.

El ambiente interior fue completamente lo contrario a lo que me imagine, era un lugar acogedor, se parecía al hogar de mi abuelita. El lugar estaba impregnado de aroma a fresas, últimamente ese olor se había vuelto mi preferido.

-muy bien… ¡aquí esta!- nos extendió una carpeta azul con papeleo dentro- pueden dirigirse en este instante si lo desean al edifico, no esta muy lejos claro, esta es la dirección- le entrego una tarjeta a bella-también, si desean claro pueden subir a ver su departamento, el numero es 109, revisen y cuando se sientan preparados firman la aceptación. Espero lo disfruten-

**BVOP **

Me demoro por lo menos una media hora convencer a Edward de que me dejara subir sola al departamento, el era el bueno con los papeles, así que lo deje en recepción leyéndolos.

Presione el botón que decía piso 5, estaba realmente nerviosa, el corazón me latía muy rápido, como cuando Edward me besaba… me golpee mentalmente por la comparación, comencé a balancearme sobre mis talones. Las puertas se abrieron y Salí del ascensor lentamente y con paso firme, introduje la llave en la puerta y al abrirla un tipo me estampo en la pared y me tapo la boca con una mano.

-quiero que me digas para quien trabajas, que haces aquí, por que lo están buscando, cual es tu nombre verdadero, y si vienes acompañada- contemple sus ojos y su cara, tenia un parecido a… realmente no lo se, el estaba mirando mi cara con furia- responde- uso un tono ronco y soltó su agarre-

-no trabajo, estudio en el instituto de forks- lo mire con "miedo" y puse mi voz temblorosa- iba a comprar con mi novio este apartamento, el esta en recepción.

-tu nombre- me soltó completamente.

-Isabella swan-respondí.

-vayan a buscar a su novio, veremos si lo que dice es cierto, ¿Qué dices Jacob?- seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Era Jacke, el hijo de Billy, se paro en seco al contemplarme, corrí en su dirección y me escondí tras su espalda.

-ayúdame- le suplique, el otro tipo ya me estaba asustando.

-dios bella, por que tenías que meterte justo aquí-

Comencé a marearme, unas imágenes extrañas se vinieron a mi mente, era una señora y un bebe, pero no los distinguía bien, abrí mis ojos para enfocarme en el rostro de Jacob. Las nauseas se incrementaron.

-bella estas temblando- me miro preocupado, abrace mis manos a su torso el me devolvió el abrazo.-tranquila, nadie te hará daño.

Sentí que me tomaba y me llevaba a un lugar que no se lo que era, apreté mis manos en su camisa y solloce, no se porque, pero con Jacob me sentía segura, como si fuera mi amigo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Y por milésima vez en mi vida sentí todo volverse negro.

* * *

oh si, aqui esta l capi y

MUCHAS GRACIAS!

32 reviews

GRACIAS

ls juro que cua2 revise la pag me puse a aser mi "baile de la victoria" por fortuna nadie me vio osino me ubiean catalogado de lok :D

esta semana estare un poco mas despejada si que espero que los capis que sigan ls gusten ia q nos queda para muxo rato.

oh,ya vieron que no era una broma jasper y bella si fueron novios jasjjajsjsaj que celoso edward no?

bueno me despido mas que contenta y por eso ls digo como 100pre

LAS KIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	9. jacke

aqui estoy de nuevo lamentablemente disculpandome, e estado llena de pruebas, y las pruebas finales, sin previo aviso me adelantaron el paseo de fin de año y no tuve la oportunidad de escribir, odio el hecho de tener que faltar a mi palabra, por que tambien soy lectora y se como se siente el leer una hostoria y que no pongan el capi cuando deben, ya estamos cerca de navidad y todastenemos cosas que hacer, por mi parte tengo que trabajar para comprarme mis cositas x que bella me pego el mal gusto por recibir cosas si yu no das nada, por eso me esforzare para que me dejen mushotototes reviews, entiendo si estan enojadas conmigo U.U lamentablemente me lo merezco, pues era eso...

los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa stephanie meyer, pero aun asi sueño con que edward es mio. XD

pd: se que el principio es raro, es solo que era un momento de locura xp

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**jacob  
**

-muy bien señor Cullen solo necesito su carnet- la chica sonrió "coquetamente" algo que me pareció completamente ridículo, solo intente no reírme demasiado para que no supiera que me estaba burlando de ella. Sacudió su cabello "rubio" que curiosamente tenia las raíces negras y me miro.

- claro… hahaha…am… hahaha… aquí esta – le extendí mi carnet, lamentablemente para ella no pude contenerme y una risitas se me escaparon, ella se comenzó a reír lo que me dio mucha mas risa por que ella no sabia de que me estaba riendo, ahí dios mío que risa.

-Lis… hahaha… listo- me devolvió mi carnet y me dirigí al ascensor aun riéndome.

-no trabajo, estudio en el instituto de forks- me pare en seco al escuchar la voz de bella que por cierto era bastante temblorosa- iba a comprar con mi novio este apartamento, el esta en recepción- una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharla decir "mi novio" definitivamente nunca me iba a cansar de aquello

-tu nombre- esa voz no la reconocí, pero me había sonado algo brusca.

-Isabella swan- me decidí a entrar en ese momento. Pero algo, no se que fue, me detuvo.

-vayan a buscar a su novio, veremos si lo que dice es cierto, ¿Qué dices Jacob?- me cole por la puerta, la alfombra amortiguo, para mi ventaja, el sonido de mis pasos, asome la cabeza y pude ver a bella desmayándose en los brazos de un chico moreno, fruncí el seño, odiaba que alguien que no fuera yo la tocara. Me devolví al ascensor cuidando el no hacer ruido y me devolví como si casualmente entrara al apartamento sin saber lo que paso, aunque realmente lo sabia y me preocupaba la salud de bella.

-¿pero que…?- mire hacia todos lados y corrí hacia donde bella- ¿bella? Amor, reacciona por favor- contemple su pálido rostro con preocupación, por que me tenia que hacer pasar por esto.

-¿con que tu eres el noviecito eh?- me voltee con furia y vi al chico, que al igual que el otro también era moreno, y se podía apreciar que era ligeramente mas bajo que yo su aspecto era normal y sus ojos negros sobresalían, me hablo con tono seco y se encogió ante mi mirada, eso era una buena señal, se fue dejándome con alguien mas.

- si, yo soy su novio.- le respondí seguro.

Me arrodille junto al sillón en el que estaba depositada mi princesa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunte al que reconocí como Jacob.

- Paul la asusto… eso creo- ahora si que estaba confundido, bella no se dejaría intimidar por ese tipo, no se había dejado intimidar por un equipo de agentes menos lo haría por un solo chico.

-bella, por favor despierta- ya me estaba desesperando. Decidí echarle la culpa a Jacob, era el que estaba mas cerca después de todo.

-idiota la asustaste- mi voz se volvió dura.

-¿a quien le dices idiota estúpido?- me respondió Jacob. No pensé que lo haría así que proseguí.

-¿a quien le dices estúpido idiota?- dirigí mi mirada hacia bella quien estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-quien dejar de pelearse, parecen niños- los dos gruñimos y ella se incorporo lentamente, abrió esas hermosa orbes chocolates que yo tanto amaba, digo, me gustaban- estoy bien, ¿Por qué esas caras chicos?- volví a fruncir el seño y escuché la cantarina risa de bella expandirse por el cuarto, creo que hasta le salieron unas lágrimas.

-como habría sido si te hubieras golpeado la cabeza- vi a Jacob con una de esas miradas asesinas.- ¿no van a decir que es lo que hacen aquí?-bella suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a peinar su cabello con los dedos como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

-ya te lo dije, comparábamos este apartamento- bajo su mirada, esta chica si que era buena actriz tal y como no habían dicho.

_Flashback_

_Bella o Edward deberán subir al piso 5, les darán la llave cambiada y entrarán a un apartamento ocupado por tres o cuatro personas, actuaran como si estuvieran mintiendo al decir que estaban solo buscando un lugar en el cual vivir, y luego, cuando sientan que es necesario les dicen que los buscaron durante mucho tiempo para unirse a ellos._

_Les darán un entrenamiento duro, nosotros los capacitamos como personas, pero ellos, ellos lo harán como si las personas fueran animales, por favor si ven acometer alguna falta en contra de una persona inocente no les digan nada, para estar allí deben dejar a un lado cada cosa que tenga que ver con las palabra sentimiento, eso es casi como una carnicería._

_Fin flashback_

- mientes muy mal- bella entrecerró los ojos, me aguante las ganas de sonreír y negar al mismo tiempo al pensar en la chica de la cual me había eh… la chica que me gusta.

-no eres la primera persona que se lo dice-frunció los labios y se cruzo de brazos.

Ok, eso era verdad, en la vida sentimental bella era muy mala mintiendo. La mire con ¿amor? En los ojos.

Amor, esa palabra no existe, al menos no para mi. Solo era que se veía de lo más tierna.

Pateo con un pie el suelo, una actitud de lo mas infantil, no me aguante y al parecer Jacob tampoco por que nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Me recordó por unos instantes a Alice, creo que no debo dejarlas tanto tiempo juntas, eso se contagia.

Se paro y camino firmemente hacia la puerta con las manos en puños. Me incorpore rápidamente y la seguí.

-bella… lo siento… es solo que no pude resistirme, te veías muy tierna- me miro de reojo y con su dedo índice me "golpeo" en el pecho.

-no quiero que te vuelvas a burlar de mis mentiras Cullen- dijo con aire de superioridad.

-como quiera señorita Swan- la abrace de la cintura y la bese.

Como siempre su dulce boca me dio la bienvenida, las sensaciones se transformaban en una sola que me complementaba, sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, ella estaba hecha para mi, cuando la besaba sentía detenerse el tiempo, solo existíamos ella y yo, solo bella y Edward.

Escuche un carraspeo, retrocedí y vi el suave sonrojo se bella, como siempre tan hermosa.

-eh… entonces era mentira- afirmo incomodo.

-¿necesitas que lo explique de nuevo?- bella se ahogo en su respiración y me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-no, muchas gracias- Jacob nos dio la espalda.-entonces… ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos nombres?- bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Jacke… ¿te puedo decir así no es cierto?- Jacob asintió- siento mucho haberte mentido, primero me conociste como Marie y luego como bella… seguro debes estar mas que confundido con todo esto- el se volteo con la mirada herida.

-no, no fue así, te conocí primero como bella, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-bella negó avergonzada.- jugábamos a hacer pasteles de arena cuando éramos pequeños, antes de que te fueras de forks, veo que me olvidaste rápido- ella se removía incomoda.

-Jacob…

-no importa, fue hace mucho tiempo- sacudí la cabeza confundido- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-queremos unirnos a su equipo- le respondí.

-¡¿Qué?- abrió los ojos como platos y tomo a bella por los hombros- ¡estás loca! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- me enfurecí rápidamente.

-quítale las manos de encima- advertí.

-y que si no lo hago- me desafió.

-¡hey! Cálmense, Jacob no hay nada mas que decir los buscamos por mucho tiempo hasta que los localizamos, hago esto por que no soporto mi vida, no puedo pretender algo que no soy, estoy cansada de eso, se que es una gran responsabilidad y estoy dispuesta a asumirla.-sus palabras me sorprendieron.

-¡pues hazte policía! ¡No te metas aquí! ¿Qué crees que dirá Charlie si se entera?- debo admitir que el chico se preocupaba por bella, quizás demasiado.

-¿Qué diría Billy si se entera?- le respondió ferozmente.

**BVOP**

**-¿**Qué diría Billy si se entera?- los ojos me picaban, conocía perfectamente esa sensación, iba a ponerme a llorar, odiaba ser tan débil, odiaba no recordar a Jacob, odiaba mentirle a Jacob.

-eso no tiene nada que ver…- se defendió.

-Edward ¿quieres dejarnos a solas un minuto?- Edward no se movió ni un milímetro, respire y deje un casto beso en sus labios, el lo dudo por un momento- ¿por favor?- me examino lentamente y besó la punta de mi nariz antes de salir.

Cuando sentí sus pasos lejanos enfrente a Jacob.

-¿crees que esto es muy fácil?- mi labio inferior tembló-¿crees que vas a poder con esto?- se me acerco demasiado y tomo mis manos- bella… esto requiere de mucho riesgo- el tono de su voz cambio a uno mas suave –por favor… vete de aquí bella, has tu vida con ese infeliz, ten muchos hijos pero no vuelvas.

Esas palabras tocaron una fibra en mi interior, ya había pensado en eso, pero yo naci para otra cosa, yo naci para esto. Negué con mi cabeza.

-quiero ver a James- le dije con voz firme.

-bella, no, te vas a arrepentir, se lo que sientes en este momento y créeme que…-

-quiero ver a james- repetí con tono arrogante.

-¿crees que estoy aquí por que quiero?- levante la vista para encontrarme con unos tristes y sinceros ojos- tengo una deuda con james, hasta que el no lo considere apropiado no me puedo ir, vendí mi alma bella, mi libertad- me acerque a el con paso calmado, esto era realmente frustrante, Jacob ya era como un viejo amigo.

-¿Qué te dio el a cambio?- con el dolor de mi corazón le hice la gran pregunta.

- el ayudo a Billy- abrí mis ojos como platos y lo mire confundida- mi padre tuvo un accidente, en el que murió mi madre, el estuvo a punto de morir también, yo un chico de dieciséis años no sabia que hacer- tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo- supongo que sabes ahora por que estoy aquí , james cumplió cada cosa que le pedí, y por esa razón Billy esta mejor que nunca, el no sabe lo que hice, por favor, bella, te suplico no le digas a nadie.

Jacob me había dejado más que atónita, me sentí realmente impotente, un chico tan bueno como el no debió haber hecho eso, si se que fue por su padre pero debe haber sido una carga demasiado pesada.

-jacke… cualquier coa quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi ¿ok?- en sus ojos apareció un destello de alegría.

-¿a pesar de que sea un monstruo y que le haya hecho daño a mucha gente?-dijo con tono apagado.

-eres un buen chico Jacke, aunque no lo creas- abrí mis abrazos y el me rodeo con los suyos levantándome del suelo y yo empecé a reír.

-¡gracias bells!-

**-**¿Jacke no me presentaras a tu hermosa novia?- Jacob me soltó y se giro sonriente hacia el tipo.

- es una amiga james, te la presento se llama bella, pero desafortunadamente tiene que irse, ¿no es así bella?-

Estaba en shock, no me atrevía a mirar la cara de james ¡dios santo! Si que me daba miedo, la preocupación se desvaneció un poco al ver entrar a Edward quien había estado parado en el marco de la puerta mirándome, su mirada me transmitía seguridad asi que llene mi cuerpo de aire y trate de caminar hacia el, pero no era capaz de moverme ni un solo centímetro, las piernas no me respondían, como pude moví torpemente mis pies de la habitación y me acerque a Edward, el tampoco se movía, solo miraba con odio el lugar donde seguramente estaba james, no quería separarme de el, así que en una acción desesperadamente abrace a el buscando protección, el a pesar de lo que paso me devolvió el abrazo lo que me hizo por lo menos poder respirar mejor.

-no tengo la intención de marcharme Jacob, no sin ante haber hablado con usted- la mirada de Jacob era de preocupación por mi, seguramente pensó que yo aprovecharía la oportunidad que el me dio para escapar, pero no fue así. Levante mi vista y examine a James.

Cabello rubio, recogido en una coleta, ojos claros, labios finos, tez blanca como la porcelana, musculoso y joven… eso fue lo más sorprendente, siempre me hice la idea de que vería a un anciano gordo sentado en una silla dando ordenes en italiano. Era todo lo contrario a lo que me imagine.

-¿puedo hablar con usted a solas?- sentí a Edward tensarse y Jacob cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse.

-claro, chicos por favor…- les indico la puerta y ambos vacilaron un instante antes de salir.- muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto examinándome.

-quiero unirme a usted- su mirada se poso en la mía, creo que trataba de descubrir algún signo de cobardía, pero no lo iba a conseguir.

-tu nombre- se sentó en una silla y continúo con su evaluación.

-Isabella, Isabella Swan- pareció sorprenderse notablemente y con mas interés

se inclino.- eres la hija de un policía.

-si, lo soy- afirme.

-¿crees que con ese?… digamos pequeño detalle- dijo sarcásticamente- podre dejar que te quedes, yo creo que no- me enderece y lo mire.

- quiero unirme a ustedes cueste lo que cueste, puedes confiar en mi, soy una mujer de palabra, en cuanto a lo de mi padre no me importa, yo solo estoy del lado de la acción, no del inocente departamento de policías.-James sonrió con suficiencia.

- para ingresar tenemos que probarte, ¡chicos, tráiganme al novio!- creo que estuve a un paso de estar mas blanca que un vampiro.

Cinco hombres traían a Edward aprisionado. Ahora conocía perfectamente cuales eran los planes de james, el quería que yo viera como golpeaban a Edward y que yo no hiciera nada al respecto.

Aro tenia toda la razón, esto es verdaderamente una carnicería.

* * *

se que deberia responder cada uno de los reviews que me mandan, pero espero entiendan no tengo tiempo, asi que solo les doy las gracias, realmente por tomarse la molestia de leer lo k eskrib esta loca cabezita :D

con un besot me despido

LAS KIEROOOOOOOO!


	10. romeo y julieta

bueno aki stoy denuevo y...

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

spero q lo allan pasado suuuuuuuuuuper bien

y como una admiradora de santa ls digo... no se enojen con el por que no les trajo a edward, creo que su lo hubiera hecho hubiera tenido que partirlo en pedacitos XD ia k todas lo pedimos.

ls informo kstoy escondida publikan2 ya k mi mama m dijo lo siguiente: -¡FERNANDA! sulta el komputador si te veo 5 mns mas t borro las fotos de robert patiño (¿alguien tiene idea d x k las madres cambian los apellidos?) y de taylor black.

y pues yo quede asi :O asi k si no las kisiera no estaria poniedo n juego mi vida jajsjasjjsaj :D mi idea era publikr l 25 pero bueno... ste s mi regalo de navidad de yo para ustedes espero k les guste, x este al momento es mi cap preferido ya que contiene muchas emociones.

_los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la k nos ase alucinar con edward _

feliz navidad y kumple steph!

* * *

Capitulo 10

Romeo y Julieta

-¡no!- grite con desesperación - ¡no le hagan daño!- mi respiración se acelero considerablemente, james me tomo por la muñeca y el pelo.- ¡Edward!-

Sentí muchas risas a mí alrededor.

-creí que eras valiente preciosa, solo quiero que admires el sufrimiento humano- la cabeza me daba vueltas, tenia que hacer esto, no quería ver la cara de Edward en este momento, seguramente me derrumbaría y caería.

Levante la vista, para mi sorpresa el me sonreía con calidez tratando de aliviar la preocupación dios, amaba a este hombre, si lo admito, estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de el.

Y los golpes empezaron, y el hueco en mi pecho comenzó a exprimir mi corazón.

-¡abre los ojos!, ¡mira como sufre!- abrí los ojos, y el mundo se me derrumbo, quise matarme, quise ayudarlo, quise… quise decirle, cuanto lo amaba.

-Edward- susurre.

Se retorcía en el piso, se encogía de dolor, vi como borbotones de sangre salían de su boca, sus ojos demostraban el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

El en ningún momento se defendió, se quedo quieto soportando… sufriendo.

Sabia muy bien por que lo hacia, no quería que yo lo viera de esa forma, pero no le estaba resultando, cada golpe que recibía a mi también me dolía.

Mi respiración y pulso se aceleraron considerablemente, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca.

Pasaron minutos, horas, quien sabe, solo me quede ahí, no me moví ni un solo centímetro, y realmente fue porque no podía, no porque quisiera, ninguna lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, cuando el dolor es tan grande, una gota de agua no es suficiente para expresar todo lo que sientes.

De pronto una sensación conocida se expandió por mi cuerpo, mi vista se nublo completamente, escenas que obviamente no ocurrían en este momento ni lugar, se esparcían por mi mente, sangre… mucha sangre en el piso… gritos desgarradores.

Parpadeé múltiples veces hasta que volví a enfocar a Edward, quien ya estaba inconsciente.

Definitivamente iba a necesitar un psicólogo.

-¡basta!- la voz de Jacob resonó por el lugar, agradecí mentalmente a dios por darme un amigo como el – james, creo que ya es suficiente, no olvides que bella es mi amiga, por favor- el agarre de James se desvaneció y finalmente me soltó por completo, por suerte me quedaba algo de fuerza… por lo menos me mantenía en pie.

Si antes tenia ganas de ver a James pudriéndose en la cárcel, hoy deseaba exprimir su cuello con mis manos, sacarle los ojos, cortarle la lengua, descuar…

-¿bella?- Jacke me miraba preocupado.

-¿si?- me sorprendí por la calma que mostraba mi voz, estaba preparada para escucharme titubeante y algo asustada.

Cuando me fije en los demás pude ver que no era la única sorprendida, todos tenían una expresión rara en el rostro, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento me desesperada y comenzara a gritarles por lo que habían hecho.

-¿te sientes bien?- claro que no, ¿que clase de persona hace esa pregunta?

-si, ¿Por qué?- ahora todos estaban con la boca abierta.

-no lo puedo creer- james caminaba a mi alrededor- linda, inteligente y fuerte, por lo menos hasta ahora mentalmente- mi postura era recta (increíblemente).

Si, ya lo se, cualquier persona hubiera corrido desesperada donde su amado, pero yo no, no pude, por alguna extraña razón. Esto ya me había pasado antes, cuando algo era insoportablemente doloroso, mi cara no expresaba ninguna emoción, como cuando vez a alguien morir ante tus propios ojos, y las lagrimas o los lamentos no aparecen, convirtiéndote prácticamente en un ser incapaz de sentir la tristeza…

-muy bien, prueba superada…- el descaradamente aplaudía mi reaccion- Isabella…-(odiaba escuchar mi nombre en sus sucios labios)- quiero verte a las cuatro de la madrugada en Port Angels, ¿Te trae recuerdos ese lugar?- levante la mirada y sonreí.

-esa es una de las razones por las cuales estoy aquí- me devolvió la sonrisa y salió con todo sus acompañante, Jacob dijo "perdón" moviendo los labio y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Caí de rodillas al piso y comencé a acariciar el sedoso pelo cobrizo de Edward.

-por favor, perdóname-

**Evop**

Sentí algo frio y húmedo en mi frente, los parpados me pesaban tanto que me era imposible abrir los ojos. Pero eso no me importaba demasiado, no si aun podía seguir oliendo ese dulce aroma a fresas.

Volví a sentir poco a poco mi cuerpo, aguante el dolor que estaba sintiendo, no es necesario decir cuanto dolía, lo único que podía hacer en este momento era tratar de no quejarme para que bella no se diera cuenta. Pero un lamento interrumpió mis pensamientos

-_no sabes cuanto lo lamento, quisiera estar en tu lugar ahora, todo esto es mi culpa necesito escucharte decir que estas bien y que no me preocupe… te quiero…- _también te quiero, y no sabes cuanto… sonreí mentalmente, pero ¿Por qué bella se preocupaba tanto? Trate nuevamente de abrir los ojos, pero me fue completamente imposible.

_-Carlise ¿Cuándo despertara?- _asumí que probablemente estaba en un hospital ya que la cama era realmente incomoda.

-_no lo se bella, no sabría decirte con exactitud-_ la voz de mi padre sonaba apagada.

-_por lo menos dame una idea… ya lleva cinco días inconsciente- _ahora si que estaba completamente sorprendido ¿cinco días? ¿Inconsciente? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?

_-lo siento bella, pero no depende de mí- _pude sentir que mi dulce bella presionaba mi mano, y por las gotas de agua adiviné que lloraba.

-_Carlise…- _

-_dime bella-_

_-¿Qué clase de libros le gustan a Edward?-_ no se si me abre sonrojado pero pude sentir mi sangre subiendo a mis mejillas.

-_los clásicos, definitivamente los clásicos-_

Pase el resto de la tarde, si es que era de día, pendiente de lo que ocurría mi alrededor, varias personas vinieron a verme, Alice, que lo único que hacia era quejarse por que Emmett le decía que yo prefería quedar inconsciente a acompañarla para que fuera de compras, esto lo único que provocaba en mi era alegría ya que podía oír claramente las risas de bella. Esme, mi querida madre, a ella si que la quería demasiado, excepto en este momento, cuando contaba mis travesuras de niño. Pero sin duda la visita que mas me sorprendió fue la de Charlie, si créanlo o no el padre de bella vino a verme, aunque creo que solo lo hizo para asegurarse de que su hija no estaba secuestrada o algo por el estilo.

Para mi sorpresa bella comenzó a leerme romeo y Julieta, disfrute mas que nunca ya que su dulce voz mezclada con las maravillosas palabras escritas por Shakespeare, eran lo más hermoso que alguna vez escuche.

Hasta que se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-_Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido. Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?...-_

_-_Es el oriente, y Bella, el sol. Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermosa. Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente. Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado que sólo llevan los bobos ¡Tírala!- por fin pude abrir los ojos y pude ver que los de bella se llenaban de lagrimas. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre y un suave sonrojo cubría sus ya rosadas mejillas.

- ¡Edward!- corrió a rodearme con sus brazos y lleno mi rostro de pequeños besos.- ni el mismo Romeo lo hubiera dicho tan bien- sonreí y vi que no estábamos solos en la habitación.

Esme me miraba emocionada, Alice lloraba y Emmett… digamos que trataba de no reírse de mí.

-dime Edward, ¿hace cuanto tiempo nos podías hablar?- Carlise me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-como hace una media hora- bella abrió los ojos como platos y me regaño.

-tu…tu…- sonreí ladinamente- solo quería escuchar tu voz- en verdad… su voz era lo único que podía escuchar sin aburrirme un solo instante.

-te quiero- solté esas palabras sin pensar en lo que decía.

-te quiero- mi pecho se hincho de emoción al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de bella, ahora si que no podía oír algo mejor.

-mucho romanticismo por hoy, creo que voy a vomitar- emmett como siempre interrumpiendo. Si no hubiera tenido tantos cables encima le hubiera dejado inválido.

-no creo que hayas pensado eso ayer cuando estabas con rosalie- los ojos de emmett se agrandaron y se ruborizo.

Claro que si señores, esto es digno de ver emmett sonro… jajajjajajajaj

**BVOP**

-Dos costillas fisuradas, tres rotas y Hemorragia interna- mi llanto se hizo más fuerte.

-Carlise… ¿se pondrá bien no es cierto?- el me miraba con lastima.

-si bella, no lo dudes, Edward es fuerte aunque no lo creas- acaricie el rostro de Edward.- bella debes comer algo…-

-¡no de ninguna manera, no lo dejaré!- me opuse rotundamente.

Carlise me dejo a solas con Edward, se preguntarán que le dije, bueno.

Llame a la ambulancia en cuanto james dejo el apartamento, limpie el rostro de Edward con un paño húmedo. Tire mi celular por la ventana y el de Edward también, con mucho dolor arranque una pulsera de mi muñeca y la escondí, por supuesto que no la iba a botar, era de oro, pero lo mas importante es que me la había regalado mi padre cuando cumplí los quince.

Explique que habían entrado unos ladrones por esa puerta, ellos querían aprovecharse de mi, pero Edward me defendió hasta el fin, nos robaron unas pocas pertenecías y de fueron dejando a Edward en ese estado, ya no podía mirarlo sin sentirme culpable, si algo muy grave le pasaba o…, no ni siquiera pensarlo.

Es así como nadie sospecho de lo que yo decía. Solo emmett me miraba de forma inquisitiva, tendría que explicarle luego.

Habían pasado unas cuatro horas después del incidente, y Edward aun no reaccionaba, la situación se tornaba desesperante, y a decir verdad el estar en un hospital, donde sabes que hay agujas, sangre y quizás algunos muertos, no ayudaba demasiado.

Jugué con mi pelo estaba mas que nerviosa, Alice lloraba desconsoladamente, y mi llanto aun no cesaba.

Esme se acerco a abrazarme, después de todo era su hijo el que estaba ahí, y lo peor es que era todo mi culpa. Le devolví el abrazo y las dos lloramos por un buen rato, lo que me alivio ya que estar con Esme era como estar con Renee, como estar en casa.

Recibí un mensaje de texto de Charlie, preguntaba donde me encontraba y después de explicarle unas cien veces lo que paso y que estaba bien me dejo quedarme.

No quería irme de aquí por ningún motivo, no podía perderme ningún momento, menos si Edward reaccionaba, eso si que no me lo perdonaría, aunque creo que por lo que he hecho nadie me perdonara, ni siquiera dios.

-.-

Desperté totalmente desorientada, perlo al instante reconocí la habitación en la que me encontraba, sonreí, aunque no con alegría, seguramente Carlise había pedido un sofá mas cómodo para que yo pudiera pasar la noche, ya que le asegure que por ningún motivo me movería de aquí.

Me cambie de ropa, gracia a Alice y me dispuse a contemplar a mi príncipe azul, la única forma en la que podía tener un minuto de paz era pensando en el su voz, su aroma, su cara, su sonrisa ladeada, y si... a mi pesar también pensaba en sus besos. Si Edward no existiera mi vida no valdría ningún centavo, en cambio con el podía permitirme, aunque fuera solo soñar.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me dirigí a ella torpemente y abrí.

-hola bella- Rosalie me miraba con lastima, seguramente tenia unas ojeras de espanto.

-pasa rose- le indique la habitación.

-lo siento mucho, verdaderamente lo siento- sus palabras eran sincera.- no me puedo imaginar siquiera que tan duro es esto para ti… y para Edward- me sonrió con tristeza.

-gracias…- le devolví la sonrisa.

-toma asiento- la puerta de abrió y por ella entro emmett.

- mira bella, te traigo desayuno, Alice quería que te trajera algo saludable, pero yo le dije que estabas muy delgada y la convencí y te traje esta hamburgue…- levanto la vista y se fijo que no estaba sola.

-hola- le saludo rose coquetamente.

-este… yo… comida bella… Edward… descansar… hola- dijo finalmente, rose y yo reímos alegremente, la primera para mi en días. Emmett se veía más que avergonzado por su balbuceo. Pero no estaba bueno burlarme de el porque con Edward cerca yo era igual de torpe. Le que me devolvió la tristeza

-Los dejo un momento, voy al baño- no le di tiempo a emmett para que se excusara también.

Me tome mi tiempo de arreglarme, si Edward despertaba no me podía ver en este estado, mi vista se cruzo con la chica que estaba en el espejo, esa mirada…

Una niña de ojos chocolate jugaba, seguramente era yo… iba de la mano de Charlie y de Renee… todos íbamos de negro y yo poseía la misma mirada.

Enjuague mi rostro, si seguí imaginándome cosas debería ir a un psicólogo, y esta vez no es broma.

Entre a la habitación y Rose se reía alegremente, sonreí ante esta imagen, hacían una bonita pareja. Al verme entrar se paro.

-lo siento bella pero debo irme, Jasper me esta esperando, a propósito te manda saludos…-

-¿Quién es Jasper?- adivine que emmett estaba celoso, y creo que esta vez no era por mí, y rose también se dio cuenta porque se sonrojo.

-es el hermano- emmett puso una expresión muy graciosa.

-adiós bella- se despidió amablemente- adiós emmett- le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

Cerró la puerta y emmett no se movía, solo tenia la boca abierta y una mirada completamente tierna.

Pase una mano cerca de sus ojos y no reaccionaba.

-bueno… creo que después de todo necesitaremos a Carlise de nuevo.

* * *

OLA! espero leaya gustado x k a mi si :D

si es asi dejenmelo saber con un review plisss :D

sino pues tambien XD

les agradesco por todo son las mejores lectoras, ya qu me pone muy feliz leer sus palabras.

no sean malitas y dejnme un regalito de navidad si adivinan k les pido jasjasjajsjajs

gracias y d todo corazon

LAS KIEROOOOOOOO


	11. descontrol

ola chicaS espero esten bien y que les guste el capi :D

_gene _ aki va tu respuesta, no es que no tengas el cerebro funcionando XD lo que pasa es k bella relataba algo que habia pasado antes de que edward despertara, me disculo x no darme cuenta d k al leerlo no tiene muusho sentido pero bueno... espero k este si seaentendible;D

_los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie meyer_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**descontrol**

Después de un rato Emmett se alejo dejándome sola con Edward nuevamente en la habitación, de pronto unas palabras se cruzaron por mi mente.

_- quiero verte a las cuatro de la madrugada en Port Angels, ¿Te trae recuerdos ese lugar?-_

La voz de james en mi cabeza hizo que me estremeciera al recordar ese hecho.

Baje la vista hacia mi reloj, 2:40 am, aun tenia tiempo de ir, con el dolor de mi corazón me aleje de Edward y deposite un casto beso en sus labios.

-te amo- se que no valía decirlo mientras el estuviera inconsciente, pero era mas que obvio de que yo no seria lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo.

Avance hacia la puerta pero inmediatamente me devolví y le di otro beso mas antes de salir corriendo.

Tome un autobús y al bajarme me abrigué, hoy hacia mas frio de lo común y la lluvia comenzaba a empapar mi rostro y a nublarme la vista, suspire pesadamente, había muchas preguntas en mi cabeza ¿Qué tenia que ver james con lo que me paso en Port Angels? ¿Acaso el conocía a esos tipos? ¿Y los tipos que aparecieron cuando estaba en la casa de Edward? ¿La mayoría de los que estaban con el tendrían una deuda como Jacob?

Pateé una piedra que se interpuso en mi camino, seguramente nadie me respondería esas preguntas, tendría que averiguar todo por mis propios medios, lo que mas me preocupaba es que cuando le reporte la situación a Aro me dijo _"aun no has visto nada" _ eso significaba que tendría que soportar el hecho de herir a gente inocente.

Me subí a mi querida camioneta, cortesía de Charlie y me dispuse a conducir, me pareció algo curioso el hecho de que a estas horas de la madrugada anduviera gente conduciendo por la carretera, por un lado era positivo ya que seria mas seguridad para mi al llegar a Port Angels, pero por otro lado si estaba a solas con james seria mucho mejor aunque a la vez correría un alto riesgo.

Me enfoque en el camino, mientras pensaba en Edward, si pero en cosas lindas, como en los momentos que compartíamos juntos, tomar helado, salir con los chicos del instituto, ir al cine, leer una historieta, bueno, con eso no me divertía pero mientras el se entretuviera me parecía bien.

El camino se hizo algo mas corto para mí ya que era como estar con Edward, al compartir con el, el tiempo pasaba volando y nada parecía suficiente. Chequeé la hora, 3:55 AM, eso si que era tener suerte, guarde la llaves en mi bolsillo y al salir sentí unas manos cubriendo mi boca y mis ojos, ay james, no sabes con quien te haz metido.

Me inmovilice haciéndole creer que me había desmayado y cuando soltó su agarre comencé a atacarlo e espaldas, era algo difícil ya que aun me cubría los ojos, un golpe en la cabeza seria suficiente para dejar a alguien inconsciente, agudice mis cinco sentidos y regularice mi respiración, ahora solo era yo y los latidos de mi corazón inspire y con ambas manos tome fuertemente su brazo y lo lance al otro lado haciendo que se golpeara la columna me puse de rodillas en el suelo y le lance un golpe con la mano extendida en la cabeza, cerca de su medula espinal y cráneo.

-gracias amigo, me haz ayudado a hacer un nuevo record, dos minutos- palmeé su hombro y me volteé descuidadamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

James, Jacob y Paul estaban algo choqueados, sobretodo Jacke que me observaba cuidadosamente.

-que le haz hecho a mi dulce amiga bella- reí con ganas.

-ella nunca a existido Jacke, esta es bella, bella swan- james sonrió ampliamente.

-sinceramente pensé que no servirías mucho y te iba a contratar como mi abogada, pero seas mucho mas que eso…- me miro asquerosamente.

-el león no es como lo pintan, aun no saben nada de mi- me pare altaneramente y los desafié con la mirada.

-tienes fuerza mental, física, eres inteligente, hermosa… lo único que aun no sabemos es como te comportas con un arma en la mano mi querida bella- dijo como si esa fuera mi debilidad.

- soy una experta, créanme- tomaron al muchacho inconsciente y Jacke se lo llevo al hombro.

En media hora mas me encontraba en un lugar lo bastante lejano y solitario como para no saber como llegar e irte, menos mantenía alguna idea de donde me encontraba, solo pude divisar que el camino era bastante tenebroso, por lo menos de noche.

Entramos a una sala, no se veía absolutamente nada, yo personalmente le tenia miedo a las cucarachas así que tome la mano de Jacob para darme fuerzas, aquí había un olor a humedad increíble, de pronto al abrirse una puerta me encontré en unos de mis lugares favoritos.

Sala de entrenamiento de puntería.

-supongo que sabes lo que debes hacer- me dijo Jacob en el oído.

-no naci ayer Jacke- me sonrió cariñosamente y me entrego unos tapones para oídos pero yo los rechace, amaba el sonido de una bala estampada en el corazón de un ladrón.

-muy bien bella, aparecerán unos sujetos a los que debes dispararles con esto – me extendió un modelo bastante conocido, tenia el mismo ejemplar escondido en mi apartamento.

-una pistola 9mm glock- sonreí.

-si- asintió feliz al no tener que enseñarme como usarla.

-le apunto a los ladrones…-

-¡no que va! Debes dispararles a lo policías, abuelitas, niños y dejar vivos a los ladrones y asesinos- me sorprendí pero inmediatamente reaccione, después de todo estaba del lado oscuro.

-muy bien, muéstranos lo que tienes- relaje mis manos y me entregue a la cacería.

Dispare a todos y cada uno de los blancos correspondientes en la cabeza, inclusive los remataba a medida que volvían a aparecer, mis movimientos era silencios para poder captar cualquier movimiento.

Al terminar me pare en frente de james.

-te lo dije- advertí. Si tan solo supiera que me imaginaba su cara en los blancos que me ponían de frente.

Después de ese episodio Jacke se ofreció a llevarme a casa, pero yo le dije que tenia que hablar un asunto de suma importancia con james, y luego de muchos intentos lo convencí para que se fuera.

-¿que es lo que tienes que decirme?- pregunto restándole importancia al asunto.

-tengo preguntas, y exijo que se respondan- se rio descaradamente.

-cariño… no estas en posición de exigir na…-

-¿a no?- lo interrumpí- se que te comportas de manera despreocupada, pero solo finges, sabes muy bien que me necesitas en tu equipo, te seria de mucha utilidad, también sabes que Edward es fuerte, me investigaste y te diste cuanta de que el me enseño todo lo que te he mostrado- abrió los ojos como platos- tu operación de descubrir y matar a los agentes que te investigan no serviría de nada si no cuentas conmigo- se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos- todos tus… aprendices digamos, están identificados por el FBI y los departamentos de policía, seria una pena que se involucraran los de la CIA, quien sabe si se atreven a infiltrar a alguien, tu sirvienta, tu secretaria, tu doctora, tu madre, o incluso yo…- me miro estudiándome.

-¿Qué preguntas querías hacerme?- sonreí triunfante, mi madre siempre dijo que tengo el poder de convencer a quien quiera, y pues era mas que obvio que con James había funcionado de maravilla.

-¿Por qué me aceptaste tan rápido?- se removió incomodo- no me creo eso de que soy buena, ni que fue porque Jacob es mi amigo, no puedes haberme investigado, destruí toda la información sobre mi, borré cada papel que decía algo, elimine hasta mi carnet de la leche, todo documento es falso, y eso tu lo sabias, pero ¿Qué sabes sobre mi?- argumente.

-no se nada, pero Isabella, existe alguien superior a mi, alguien quien envía las ordenes, las cuales debo seguir al pies de la letra sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo, muy pocos saben acerca del él, solo victoria, Laurent y yo, te digo esto porque te conviene hacer todo lo que yo diga, si no lo hace… simplemente te eliminara.- creo que fue demasiada información para mi gusto por que mi estomago se encogió.

-¿Por qué me confías esto?- le interrogué.

-por que yo… no lo se… me recuerdas a alguien…- me sorprendí de que este hombre tuviera sentimientos.- no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a tu novio, sino el tu y yo estaríamos al siguiente día bajo tierra.

- lo entiendo- me sinceré.

- empiezas la próxima semana como mi secretaria- lo mire ceñuda- tranquila, si lo haces bien, iras a la acción.

-.-

Pasaron cinco días después del incidente, hace unas dos horas que Edward había despertado y yo me sentía completamente feliz, trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que mañana tendría que ver de nuevo a james pero era completamente inevitable, después de todo, lo que me había dicho aun rondaba en mi cerebro.

Pase casi dos semanas sin ir al instituto, por suerte que Charlie les explico todo, cosa que no se me había pasado por la mente, pero por fortuna lo entendieron y estaban dispuestos a que retomara los exámenes la próxima semana.

Había una sola cosa que me molestaba tanto que me hacia querer arrancarme el cabello a tirones.

_Flash back_

_-bella… te quiero y yo realmen…-_

_-permiso, señorita Isabella han llegado flores nuevamente para el caballero, ¿quiere que se las entregue, las tire o usted se encargara de destruirlas como lo ha hecho otras veces?- la sangre se me heló y deje de respirar rápidamente. El chico de las flores sonreía burlonamente._

_-déjalas ahí- le pedí._

_Salió de la habitación y yo me mordí fuertemente el labio, no me atrevería ni por un segundo mirar a Edward a la cara, no podía ocurrirme algo más espantoso._

_-eh…bella-_

_-lo siento, no pude evitarlo es que yo- tomé aire- Tanya te enviaba flores todos los días, a cada minuto y yo solo, pero te juro que solo una vez leí la tarjeta y decía que ella te amaba y que debías dejarme, y que era mucho mejor para ti, y es verdad pero yo no quería que tu te dieras cuenta y…- la suave risa de Edward comenzó a llenar la habitación._

_-bella… ¿acaso te pusiste celosa?- lo mire con rabia, pero la rabia no era con el sino conmigo por que no podía callarme un solo momento, porque no podía resistirme a esos ojos verde esmeralda._

_-no- mentí._

_-bella- pronuncio mi nombre divertido- que te he dicho sobre mentir…- me rei suavemente._

_-claro mama- sonrió ampliamente y me beso, como siempre su cercanía me ponía mas que nerviosa y creo que las piernas ya no me sostenían, sus labios se movían lentamente, me permití disfrutar de su aliento, toque su rostro para nunca olvidar algún detalle, aunque olvidar a Edward, seria como pedirle peras al olmo, juntamos nuestras frentes en busca de aire y permanecimos así por algunos minutos._

_- te quiero bella, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar lo que siento por ti…_

_Fin flash back_

**-señorita swan- levante la vista y el señor banner me miro burlonamente, ya que estaba tan atenta a la clase, dígame ¿cuantas vertebras tiene el esqueleto humano?- le devolví la mirada y comencé.**

-el ser humano esta constituido por las vertebras, que son 33 ó 34 elementos óseos, discordes que se superponen, distribuidas así: 7 cervicales, 12 dorsales, 5 lumbares, 9 o 10 pélvicas. Las vértebras cervicales, dorsales y lumbares son independientes "libres" las pélvicas se sueldan formando 2 elementos el sacro y el cóccix- respondí con seguridad.

Todos mis compañeros de clase me miraban con cara sorprendida, todos estaban con la boca mas que abierta y el señor banner me felicito delante de toda la clase.

Bueno, quieren saber mi secreto, lo que pasa es que en la oficina Heidi es la encargada de enviarme las materia que enseñaran en la clase por adelantado, así que me las estudio un poco antes de ir al instituto, normalmente me aburro ya que no tengo nada en que pensar mientras dan la clase, pero ese hermoso recuerdo, bueno me refiero a las palabras de Edward, me hacen bastante feliz.

Al entrar en la cafetería me encontré con todos los estudiantes formando un circulo alrededor de una mesa y cuando me vieron todos me abrieron paso, la imagen que vi fue mas que devastadora, el, el se besaba con Tanya, pero el intentaba apartarse aun sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-¡SUELTA A MI NOVIO AHORA LOCA!- Tanya me miro y se empezó a reír.

-¡ADMITELO, TU NO ERES NADA Y EL ME QUIERE A MI, A MI!- puse una expresión de desconcierto y los demás también ella si que estaba loca.

-¡LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- hice énfasis en la última letra por que se me lanzo encima, solté todos los libros que tenían entre mis brazos y trate de deshacerme del agarre de Tanya.

Trate de disimilar mis habilidades cuando peleaba pero ella me estaba sacando quicio, hasta que toco mi cabello, a no eso si que no. Todo menos que Alice me tuviera en la peluquería durante siete horas mas.

-¡TU-HAZ-TOCADO-MI-CABELLO-Y-NADIE-HACE-ESO!-¡NADIE!- la tome por su "rubia melena" y la arrastre por el piso hasta el baño, escuche risas y palabras de aliento, por supuesto mas los molestos chillidos de ella.

-¡AHORA VAS A SABER CUANTO CUESTA ARREGLARSE EL CABELLO!- tome con rabia su cabeza y la introduje en el w.c.

Alguien me agarro de los brazos y me alejo de esa falsa.

-¡suéltame! ¡Deja que aprenda!- patalee en el aire.

-¡Isabella swan cálmate ahora!- emmett me grito mientras me tenia sujeta en el aire, pero me inmovilice al escuchar otra voz.

-swan a mi oficina de inmediato- el señor banner entro y alejo a todos los demás mientras yo era conducida de la mano de emmett a su oficina.

Quede en shock al escuchar esas palabas, yo nunca, NUNCA, había sido castigada, y si eso pasaba ahora juro que Tanya mañana amanecería bajo tierra.

-señorita swan- cruzo sus brazos y se inclino hacia mi- se ha dado cuenta de que puede perder su beca gracias este problema- abrí mis ojos lo mas posible.

-¿Qué? No eso no puede ser, he luchado mucho por esta beca, es mi sueño, y no es por justificarme pero yo no fui la que inicio el problema.- mi respiración se agito y los ojos me picaban- por favor- le suplique, emmett apretó mi mano para darme apoyo.

- ¿y entonces quien inicio si no fue usted? Yo la escuche claramente cuando dijo que su compañera le toco el cabello- suspire aliviada.

-no, no comenzó así, es cierto que estoy algo traumada con el cabello porque Alice una vez me tuvo siete horas en un salón de belleza… pero eso no es lo importante, cuando yo llegue a la cafetería ella estaba besando a mi novio- baje la cabeza y me sonroje.

-¿y si novio no podía defenderse solo?- pregunto con esa maldita sonrisa, _control bella, respira._

-no, Edward tiene prohibido hacer cualquier clase de fuerza, usted bien sabe que esta recién operado y debajo de su camiseta trae un corsé para la postura, lo que con suerte le permite caminar, sino fuera por que me obligo a traerlo al instituto el no estaría aquí- levante la cabeza y el me observaba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿el señor Cullen es su novio?- pregunto decepcionado.

Ahora si que iba a vomitar, ¿acaso el también quería quitármelo?, lo que me faltaba…

-si, ¿algún problema?- lo desafié.

-no señorita swan, veo que esta vez no es su culpa… solo por esta vez se ha salvado-

Salí de la oficina y a abrir la puerta varias chismosas cayeron.

-Edward…- su mirada dura me silencio, mordí mi labio inferior, emmett se disculpo diciendo que tenia asuntos que resolver.

-acompáñame al auto Isabella, tenemos que hablar- asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí al estacionamiento.- mi labio empezó a temblar y estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar.

-bella, ¿Por qué lo haz hecho?, te dije que no debías desconfiar de mi- me recrimino.

-no puedes terminar conmigo… Aro no te dejara, es parte de la misión- lo único que me importaba era que el permaneciera a mi lado, la manera en la que fuera, no me interesaba demasiado. Desde que Edward dijo la primera palabra yo mantenía los ojos cerrados, no seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para mirarlo mientras el me decía que me odiaba.

-¿de que estas hablando?- comencé a sollozar hasta que las lágrimas cayeron- princesa, ¿Por qué eres tan exagerada?- su suave mano acariciaba mi mejilla y llevaba descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.

-no… ¿no estas enojado conmigo?- pregunte bastante dudosa.

-no... Por supuesto que no… es mas creo que lo que hiciste fue fantástico, debiste ver la expresión de su cara- deje de llorar y sonreí.- eso es, así te ves aun mas preciosa- lo mire con lastima.

-te abrazaría… pero no quiero dañarte- vi como su expresión cambiaba y de pronto tenia los ojos entrecerrados.

-no soy de porcelana-dijo algo enojado a lo que yo solo reí y rodé los ojos, me acerque y lo abracé muy cuidadosamente.

Me alejo de el y me beso, pero de inmediato comencé a hipar, por lo que me sonroje mientras Edward se reía.

-eres adorable-me beso nuevamente y yo seguía hipando.

* * *

ahora si espero que les aya gustado, muchas soñamos con darle su merecido a tanya y pues esta es mi manera de decirle a tanya que no la soporto...

pero bueno, eso no importa :D les tengo una noticias.

1- cambiare los domingos por los jueves para actualizar

2- si me ayudan... (no es que las este chantageando)...si es que por casualida (si casualidad) llegamos a los 50 reviews tambien les pongo capi los domingos (ya lo adverti :p)

nuevamente muchas gracias por agregrme a istoria favorita, autora o las alertas... y porsupuesto gracias x los reviews, alegran mi vida :p

otra cosa, esta semana estare de vacaciones asi que no publicare asta el jueves siguiente, luego veremos si funciona lo del domingo

muchas gracias

las KIERO MUSHOTOTOTE! =D


	12. de dia y de noche

hola chicas! aki va otro capi, digamos que es algo raro... pero explica algunas cosas.

bno sin mas rodeos aki esta

_los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie meyer_

(viero la nueva fotoo de amanecer? casi m da un atak kardiaco, no kreo llegar viva al estreno :p )

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**de dia y de noche**

Después del episodio ocurrido entre bella y Tanya me sentía mas que feliz que nunca, me encanto el hecho de ver a bella celosa, es mas, creo que haría que se pusiera así mas seguido.

Pero un algo siempre interrumpía mis felices pensamientos, James, estaba claro que ya habíamos superado la primera prueba, debo admitir que fue bastante dolorosa pero el tener a bella a mi lado me ayudo bastante, y la segunda era medir nuestra fuerza física, la mía en este estado no la podría demostrar mucho, pero bella me conto que le había dicho a james que yo el enseñe todo lo que ella sabe hasta el momento, por lo que se suponía que yo debía estar a la par de ella, aunque conociéndola bien puede que no fuera así…

-aquí esta- bella me extendió un vaso con jugo y se sentó a mi lado.

-gracias- pretendía darle un beso pero ella ladeo su rostro, fruncí el seño, no me esperaba su reacción-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte mientras recorría con mis manos su suave rostro.

-nada-mintió.

-¿Cuántas ves debo decirte que no sabes mentirme?- su dulce mirada me examino y se separo aun mas de mi.

-sabes que no es necesario hacer ya esto, estamos solos, no hay nadie que mire para creer en nuestras mentiras- esas palabras tocaron una fibra en mi interior que me hizo sentir terriblemente mal.

-¿eso es para ti?- abrió la boca para hablar pero yo la interrumpí- claro, la verdad es que seguramente ese tal Jasper si era tu novio- la enfrente.

Rio sonoramente.

-no… que va, Jasper es mi amigo- su semblante cambio de inmediato- es solo que he estado pensándolo Edward… y… yo… me están pasando cosas contigo que no deberían, por eso mas me vale distanciarme de ti- sonreí, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-¿y si yo te digo que ha mi me pasa lo mismo?- bajo su rostro y se sonrojo- pero yo no trato de alejarme de ti, es mas, cada día me gusta mas tenerte cerca- le confesé esperanzado en que no siguiera oponiéndose.

-Edward- ya les dije que amaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios- no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya son, por favor- suspiro.

-lo siento bella, pero me es imposible cumplir tu petición, me es imposible permanecer separado de ti- levante su rostro delicadamente y la acerque poco a poco- sus ojos se cerraron y una sonrisa maliciosa se expandió por su rostro.

-¡ouch!- me quejé al sentir que me pinchaba con un dedo en el costado.

-he dicho que no- entrecerré los ojos y ella comenzó a reír.

Ese sonido tan angelical lleno mis oídos provocándome felicidad, daría todo lo que tengo por nunca dejar de oír su risa.

-eres una pequeña muy malvada- la reprendí juguetonamente.

-si, lo soy- esta vez ella acerco sus labios a los míos y me dio encorto beso, pero para mi eso no era suficiente así que yo la comencé a besar lentamente.

Pude sentir su sonrisa atreves de mis labios, y yo la imite, me permite deleitarme con ese aroma dulce, aroma a fresas, mientras memorizaba cada parte de su cara. Se separó delicadamente.

-¿Cómo es que siempre terminas convenciéndome?- reí suavemente.

-Alice- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-lo llevo en la sangre- nos reímos por otro buen rato hasta que nos cansamos.

Se puso de pie y cogió los vasos vacios.

-gracias- me sonrió y camino un poco hasta quedarse completamente quieta.

-¿bella?- los vasos cayeron de sus manos y su cuerpo temblaba.- ¡dios mío! bella ¿estas bien?- sus sollozos se escucharon claramente, trate de pararme pero el maldito dolor no me lo permitía y que bella estuviera de espaldas no me ayudaba a calmarme.-bella… me estas preocupando háblame- no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

Todo el dolor que sentí en ese momento no me importo con tal de comprobar que ella estaba bien, me paré rápidamente sintiendo como algo se estaba rompiendo en mi espalda. Al quedar en frente de ella me sorprendí, no era mi bella, no estaba ese brillo que siempre permanecía en sus ojos, las lágrimas caían agolpadas sobre sus mejillas, era prácticamente una niña muy asustada.

-bella, reacciona, amor mírame- su labio interior temblaba descontroladamente al igual que su cuerpo- de pronto cayo de rodillas y comenzó a buscar algo desesperadamente en el piso mientras continuaba llorando- bella, bella mírame, ¡mírame!- la obligue gritando.

-¡no! ¡no! ¡Déjame! Te lo ruego, no le hagas daño- seguramente estaba fuera de si.

-bella, mírame soy Edward- se lamento un par de segundos hasta que ese brillo especial volvió a sus ojos.

-¿Edward?-suspire más que aliviado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la mire completamente asombrado.

-bella, ni te imaginas el susto que me has dado- la acuse.

-tu me estas asustando, ven aquí- paso mi brazo por su hombro y me condujo de vuelta al sofá.- ¡estas sangrando! ¿Por qué te has parado? Sabes muy bien que no debes hacerlo- me recrimino, yo estaba mas que pasmado por la situación.

-no te acuerdas de nada…- dije mas para mi que para ella.

- no cambies el tema Edward, no debiste ponerte de pie- en ese momento entro Carlise por la puerta y se nos acerco rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Carlise y bella sacaron mi camisa y el corsé que me "ayudaba" a no moverme.

-Edward no ha hecho caso y se movió inadecuadamente- yo no era capaz de moverme ni de decir algo.

-se le han cortado dos puntos- seguramente eso fue lo que sentí romperse- bella, te recomiendo que no veas esto-

**Bvop**

Edward se comporto de una manera realmente extraña antes de que Carlise llegara, me observaba como… como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

Pero eso no era tan irrelevante ya que hora me estaba preparando para mi nuevo "trabajo", fui a mi departamento y recolecte lo necesario armas, gas pimienta, y algunos otros objetos que fácilmente podía ocultar.

Me vestí con ropa acorde al la situación falda, blusa y una chaqueta, si que parecía una secretaria.

Camine todo el trayecto con un aire decidido y sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro. Esto es a lo que Alice llamaría póker face. Hablando de Alice se vino a mi mente el aviso de que mañana por fin seria la audición, aunque seria algo difícil que quedáramos si Tanya era la que erigiría a las nuevas porristas.

Llegue a la dirección, aunque era muy poco probable que fuera aquí, seguramente era una broma por ser la nueva.

¿Mc Donald's?

Ok, definitivamente era una broma.

-¿bella?- me voltee y vi a un chico moreno muy conocido.

-Jacke, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- levante una ceja.

-no es una broma bella, acompáñame- dijo divertido

Tiro de mi mano y me llevo al interior de Mc Donald's, pero este era algo diferente, ya que por dentro avanzaban solo hombres, y todos me miraban de una manera extraña y cuando se daban cuenta de que estaba con Jacke bajan rápidamente el rostro y hacían como si no me hubieran visto.

-Wow, eres muy influyente aquí- Jacke solo rio y me miro burlonamente.

-entérate de que estas hablando con el jefe- decidí molestarlo un poco por lo que le devolví la sonrisa.

-si tú eres el jefe no me imagino como serán los demás- ocupe el mismo tono.

-cuida tus palabras si no quieres ser despedida- dijo jugando.

Reí malévolamente por la idea que se me había ocurrido.

-hui, si eres tan adorable…- apreté sus mejillas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡mi querida bella! Veo que haz llegado- james apareció de repente con los brazos abiertos, me saludo de dos besos en la cara.

- buenas tardes- le respondí profesionalmente.

-así me gusta, puntual, profesional, eres toda una señorita- asentí en forma de agradecimiento.- por aquí por favor- me indico el camino.

-esta me la pagas- Jacke entrecerró los ojos y me hizo una señal con los dedos de "te estoy mirando" le sonreí inocentemente y le lance un beso. Escuche varias risitas ahogadas o tratando de ser disimuladas con un tos.

Cuando entre a mi oficina quede mas que impresionada, era todo lo contrario a lo que yo me imaginaba, la pared estaba pintada de un color neutro y el piso estaba cubierto por una de esas alfombras peludas, me dieron unas ganas de arrojarme al suelo y comenzar a rodar en ella pero no se vería bien, definitivamente no se vería bien.

Toque los muebles con adoración, todo estaba perfecto, tenia una laptop con diseños y la mayoría de los objetos estaban combinados en degrade, comenzaba todo con colores fuertes hasta terminar con un rosa pastel, de izquierda a derecha.

Me acerque a una repisa de color celeste y pase la mano por toda la colección de libro, clásicos, mis favoritos, mordí mi labio al ver un regalo, de Jacob para bells. Lo abrí con calma hasta ver algo que me dejo sorprendida.

_De día y de noche_

_De día y de noche Soñar y cantar El viento y el mar, la lluvia y el bosque, soñar y cantar de día y de noche el viento y el mar_

Era un libro de cuentos para niños, mi libro de cuentos, me lo había obsequiado la madre de Jacke cuando éramos niños, recuerdo que este libro no era necesario leerlo, ya que me lo sabía completamente de memoria, con puntos y comas.

Llore como nunca cuando renee no me dejo llevarlo ya que según ella si escuchaba esos versos nuevamente enloquecería.

-esto es simplemente perfecto- me voltee y james estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta- todo debió haber costado una fortuna.

-nada comparado con tenerte en mi equipo, bienvenida a tu nueva oficina- salió sin darme tiempo de agradecerle.

Me acomode en la fabulosa silla de cuero blanco y leí un papel en el cual se me daban las indicaciones sobre que debía hacer.

No era trabajo desconocido para mi, ya que cuando era mas pequeña ayudaba a Charlie, o bueno, eso me hacia creer el, pero aun así aprendí muchas cosas las cuales ahora me servirían de mucho. El sonido de mi celular me interrumpió.

-¿_Alice?- _

_-- _un grito de felicidad sonó demasiado fuerte para mis oídos por lo que tuve que alejar bastante el celular.

_-¿Qué paso ahora Alice?-_

_- acabo de conocer a alguien y me he enamorado- _reí, esto solo le podía pasar a Alice.

_-ok, cálmate, quiero poder escuchar el resto de la historia, cuéntame, ¿hace cuanto tiempo lo viste?- _pregunté sospechosamente_._

_-hace como media hora- _¡lo sabia, esto era muy Alice!_ – pero si lo conocieras, ¡es perfecto! – _Negué sonriendo.

-_ok, y como se llama…- _en ese momento entro el tipo al que le di la paliza el otro día, Paul creo.

-_jas…-_

_-debo cortarte Alice, mas tarde me llamas- _apague el teléfono rápidamente y me enderece.

-¿debes estar muy contenta con lo que has logrado no?- el chico era bastante guapo, moreno alto, sus ojos eran color caramelo, era bastante parecido a Jacob, seguramente venia de la reservación.

-siento lo del otro día, si no me hubieras cubierto los ojos quizá no te habría golpeado tanto, estaba en desventaja- me miro con odio como por tres segundos mas.

-bah… Jacob tiene razón, no me puedo enojar contigo- sonreímos ante su comentario- Paul- se presento.

-bella- saludé.

-bien bella, el jefe te llama, olvido decirte algo, te recomiendo lleves tu cartera…-

Salimos y me encontré con james inmediatamente, todos los demás hacían un circulo, avance al centro y un tipo se paro a mi lado.

-chicos, les presento a bella swan- algunos aplaudieron y otros silbaron, me sentí un tanto insegura, no había ninguna mujer a la vista, discriminación…

Había una caja frente a mí.

-para empezar debes sacar todas las armas que te acompañan, sin excepción- ¡ ¿Qué? Definitivamente eso no me hacia mucha gracia.

Deposite mi cartera, mi chaqueta, rompí el lado de mi falda y saque una cuatro pistolas, mi cinturón, mis aros que eran unos corazones pero dentro traían unas pequeñas balas para recargar una pistola y mi reloj.

Ignore los silbidos gracias a la abertura de mi falda y me voltee hacia james.

-todo Isabella- hay no… puse en la caja mi tiara y me sentí algo mas liviana.

-listo- me di una vuelta y el sonrió.

-aquí solo llevaras esto- me extendió un arma, la probé pero no estaba cargada – todos estamos seguros aquí dentro-

¿Cuándo se acabaría esto? Un chico del grupo se le abalanzo a james pero yo lo cubrí con mi cuerpo defendiendo al hombre que odio.

-quítate del camino chica- abrió su abrigo y traía una bomba amarrada en el pecho- explotara en diez minutos, conmigo-

¡Maldición! No podía atacarlo si no quería que esa bomba estallara antes de tiempo. ¡Pero claro! Como pude olvidarlo.

-¿porque hace esto?- le pregunte con las manos en alto.

-llamémoslo… cuentas pendientes- deje de cubrir a james y me gane sigilosamente a espaldas del tipo.

- james… ahora pagaras por lo que…- saque el taco de mi zapatilla y se lo inyecté en el cuello. Se desvaneció de inmediato el plástico y quedo solo la aguja.

Jacob sostuvo al tipo que yacía inconsciente, le agradeci con la mirada, si el hubiera caído ya estaríamos todos muertos. Y ahora tendría que hacer lo que mas me costaba, claro, no podía ser tan perfecta.

Desactivar bombas.

* * *

Bno ai estuvo... espero les aya gustado, y en el otro... asi si viene accion...

ls sigo sugiriendo lo de la meta, cuan2 lleguemos les publico los domingos... sugerencia...

eso s todo

muxas gracias por todo... veo que ai unos reviews muyy... impulsivos jajajjsjasj

xao

las kierOO :D


	13. Desorientada

hola chiks, primero q todo **mushasssssssssssss graciaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss**

m asen sentir dm dm iem casi m pongo a llorar (mentira, solo grite) jajjsajasjsa s k fue genial leer todos esos reviews.

_los personajes l pertenecen a stephanie meyer_

**

* * *

Capitulo 13**

**desorientada**

Respire varias veces seguidas, estaba segura de que lo que hacia estaba bien ¿o no?

-Bella no creo que…- lo silencie con la mirada, Jacke me caía bastante bien pero en este momento no quería escucharlo.

-salgan de aquí como si no estuviera pasando nada, ya arreglare esto- antes de que terminara de hablar la sala ya estaba vacía.

-no me digas nada, que prefiero morir viéndote a ti que soportar el resto de mi vida a esos idiotas- me voltee para mirarlo ofendida- quiero decir… no es que…- me reí ante su expresión y pronto volví a mi trabajo.

El cronometro seguía avanzando y yo estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, por supuesto que me habían entrenado pero no con una bomba verdadera y digamos que de cada diez entrenamientos en esto fallé siete u ocho.

Me recosté en el suelo y con sumo cuidado la despegué del tipo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Me costo bastante y gaste como un minuto en ello.

-necesito… Jacke, ¿puedes devolverme mi tiara?- en dos segundos ya la tenia en mi mano- gracias- y comencé a desarmarla.

Mi tiara tenia cosas que fácilmente me servirían ahora, Heidi me la entrego por que era bonita, pero ni ella ni yo pensamos que le tendría que dar un rápido uso. Abrí los extremos y saque de ella una lima. Esta me sirvió para sacar la tapa trasera del aparato y tener acceso en los cables.

Oh, oh.

Rojos, azules, blancos, negros, verdes, amarillos. Jadeé y trate de controlarme, después de todo quizá Jacke tenia razón. Veamos, estos cables ni siquiera están organizados, parece que lo hubieran hecho a propósito como si supieran que… que no tengo idea de que hacer.

-eh… bella tenemos un problema- se puso de pie y señalo las ventanas- es el FBI, vienen por nosotros- ¡maldición! Siempre aparecen cuando uno no los necesita.

Piensa bella, piensa.

-Jacke átame esto a la cintura, es la única oportunidad que tenemos, si esto llegara a explotar no solo nosotros y los del FBI moriremos, sino que mucha gente inocente, esta bomba abarcara por lo menos unos quinientos metros a su alrededor- tome la bomba entre mis manos y me puse de pie mas que cuidadosamente.

-no bella, ya te haz arriesgado mucho por hoy, déjame hacerlo- me suplico.

-no se si sea una buena-

-no- me corto- pero es lo mejor, confía en mí- lo pensé unos instantes y accedí, amarre la bomba a su cintura.

-listo, ¿alguna idea de por donde escaparemos? Ninguna puerta será segura- reflexione.

-es verdad, ya todas deben estar interceptadas por el FBI- y en ese momento se me ocurrió hacer algo que no practicaba hace mucho tiempo atrás.

- Jacke ¿sabes donde se ubica la puerta para subir al entretecho?- le pregunte ansiosa y el me sonrió ante la idea.

-por supuesto ven es por aquí- me tomo de la mano, cosa que ya se le estaba volviendo en una costumbre, pero considerando la situación en la que nos encontrábamos iba a restarle importancia. Y para mas la necesitaba porque estaba cojeando.

Llegamos y examine a mi alrededor, por desgracia no había ninguna silla, pero había un televisor, era antiguo y si ponía algo mas arriba podría alcanzar la altura para subir, tome una escoba y tire de la abertura, que abrió fácilmente .

-vamos, yo te subo- mire a Jacke asustada- no te votare, vamos- puso sus manos haciendo un soporte para mi pie, lo mire y luego me dispuse a subir, apoyando claro la zapatilla sin tacón, me apoye con las manos en sus hombros y de un salto ya estaba colgando del techo, me balanceé un poco y le di una patada a la muralla lo que me impulso para quedar de rodillas en el entretecho. Asome la cabeza y me pude dar cuenta de que Jacob me miraba con la boca abierta.

-estoy practicando para entrar al grupo de porristas- le dije al ver su cara.

-eso lo explica…- asintió- ¿Qué se supone que aremos ahora?- extendí los brazos- ni lo sueñes bella, no va a funcionar, no me vas a poder- rodé los ojos.

-vamos Jacke, yo te subo, no te votare vamos- lo imité- toma mis brazos y escala la muralla con los pies- argumente, no estaba tan segura de soportar su peso pero era mejor intentarlo- ¡rápido!- le apuré al escuchar el sonido de ventanas quebrándose.

Me hizo caso y yo, con toda la fuerza que poseía lo subí, cuando ya estábamos los arriba y me soltó sentí que tenia brazos de gelatina.

-por dios, cuantos pesas- dije mientras me acariciaba los brazos, Jacke estaba tratando de contener las carcajadas- debes dejar de ser tan musculoso si no quieres matarme de un solo abrazo- esta vez fuimos los dos quienes reímos muy bajito.

Pude sentir las voces y los gritos de pongan las manos abajo por el local. Gateamos hasta la parte trasera que daba al estacionamiento y con un pie golpeé las tablas hasta que se hizo un agujero, miramos hacia abajo y estaba un poco alto.

-las damas primero- lo mire ceñuda- es broma- salto y cayo despacio, por suerte.

Hice lo mismo pero el me recibió ya que con un taco es algo difícil no caerse o no hacer ruido, si tan solo pudiera sacarme el maldito tacón, pero no, tenían que hacer uno solo con el calmante. Jacke me empujo y caí.

-¡alto! ¡Es el FBI quédense quietos!- unos quince oficiales nos apuntaban.

-¡dejen las armas en el suelo si no quieren que mate a la chica!- Jacob me tomo por el pelo, sin dañarme claro y apunto mi cuello con una lata, con la cual fácilmente podía degollarme.

-por favor háganle caso, no quiero morir- sollocé.

Se demoraron un poco pero dejaron todo su armamento en el suelo. Jacob retrocedía lentamente mientras aun me sujetaba y abrió la puerta de un auto. Un oficial se iba a arrodillar para recoger su arma y Jacke hizo como si me enterrara la lata en el cuello, yo emití gritos de dolor y en un movimiento rápido el auto avanzaba, no pude contenerme y me asome por la ventana para sacarles la lengua burlonamente.

Rápidamente nos comenzaron a disparar y yo me dirigí a la maletera, pero que va si este auto no tiene maletera, lo que lo hace mejor, cayó una pistola cerca de mis brazos y la recogí, mas tarde le agradecería a Jacke la puse directamente en la ventana y dispare unas tres veces hasta hacer un agujero. Me aparecí por la ventana y les dispare las ruedas de los vehículos por el agujero iba en la mitas de mi trabajo cuando de pronto empecé a escuchar el bso de misión imposible.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- le pregunte mientras cargaba la pistola.

-trato de morir como un héroe- reí al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba tatarear- a por cierto, el cronometro indica que nos quedan dos minutos de vida- deje de reír me voltee y le dispare a dos vehículos mas.

Me apresure a sacarle la bomba y acomodarme en el asiento del copiloto, examine los cables y recordé que lo primero que debía hacer.

Destornille con una licencia de conducir las partes de lata a la vista, desconecte los cables que no estaban tan enredados y unos me fueron imposibles, así que tendría que cortarlos.

Amarillo, rojo y verde.

Perdí todas mis esperanzas de salvarme así que hice una estupidez, corte el cable amarillo por que me recordaba el cabello de Tanya, no paso nada, me libere de el y proseguí.

Rojo o verde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces pretendía dejar el verde, después de todo era el color de los ojos de Edward.

Cerré los ojos y repasé mentalmente los momentos juntos, se me escapó un suspiro, que mas daba todo, iba a morir, moriría sin poder decirle a Edward, te amo.

Te amo.

Pensé antes de cortar el cable rojo, pero no paso nada, no morí, detuve la bomba cuando el cronometro iba en siete segundos.

Mi respiración se agito no podía ser cierto, no, no podía enamorarme, no de Edward.

-eh, bella te informo que si esa bomba no nos mato esos tipos los harán- Salí de mi aturdimiento y reaccione, termine con los autos que nos perseguían por detrás, al voltearme me pude dar cuenta de que íbamos a chocar, corrección, chocamos.

Solo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pierna y me pude dar cuenta de que permanecía de cabeza, el pelo me tapaba la vista tosí varias veces ya que me estaba ahogando con el humo.

-maldición- fue lo último que dije antes de sentir muy desagradable olor en mi nariz.

**Evop**

Me decidí a llamar a bella, tenía que decirle lo que ocurrió con ella, no podía creer que no se acordara de absolutamente nada, pase la tarde entera pensando que le podría haber pasado, busque desde libros a internet, lo que me termino preocupando mas de lo que podía soportar, habían encontrado algo en la sección se sicología, traumas del pasado, cosas que se olvidan por ser muy traumáticas para la persona, estos ataques o visiones ocurren cuando el afectado sufrió un trauma muy fuerte, generalmente estos se presentan cuando la persona ya es adulta.

¿Qué podría haber sido eso?

¿Bella sufrió alguna especie de trauma cuando pequeña?

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mi tortura mental, seguramente era bella, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero mi sorpresa fue al ver que el número era desconocido.

-¿_alo?- _

_-Edward, soy yo james- _ok, ahora si que estaba sorprendido –_Isabella fue a trabajar, pero sufrimos un percance, uno de nuestros hombres de confianza nos traiciono, estaba dispuesto a morir y a matarnos a todos- _me desespere.

-_¿bella esta bien?- _ no me respondió.

-¿_no esta contigo?- _mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente-_ te llame por que ella y Jacob intentaban desactivar la bomba- _¿bomba?- _creo que lo lograron por que no se ha sabido nada de alguna explosión, pero luego los comenzó a perseguir el FBI, comenzaron a disparar, quería saber si estaba contigo, si los dos estaban… a salvo…- _ mi cuerpo empezó a tiritar, no, nada podía pasarle a mi bella.

-_no la he visto desde la tarde, quizá deba llamarla- _dije esperanzado.

-_seria inútil, ninguno de los dos contesta, cuando los vea te llamo, si sabes tu algo no informes hasta que yo te llame mis móviles son desechables, lastima era una buena chica, quizá ya esta muerta- _y corto.

-no, no, no, ¡no!- grite, bella, mi preciosa bella, si algo le pasaba, no, esto no podía estar pasando, dios por que me haces esto.

Tire mi móvil lejos y empecé a gritar y a llorar de frustración.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entraron un emmett y Alice preocupados.

-Edward ¿Qué ha pasado?- mire a Alice quien me abrazaba.

-bella…- fue lo único que pude decir mientras me aferraba al cuerpo de mi hermana.

- dime lo que paso Edward- exigió emmett.

Me demoro unos cinco minutos decirle, ya no me quedaban energías, si tan solo pudiera levantarme de esta maldita cama, ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para sentarme.

-iré a buscarla, buscare información, haré lo que sea, pero no lo dudes hermano, la encontraré, te lo juro por nuestra familia, ¡te lo juro!- fue lo ultimo que dijo emmett antes de salir apresuradamente.

Y llore, llore por ser un estúpido y no poder protegerla, llore por haberla defraudado, llore por no tener el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento.

-a ella no puede pasarle nada, no, nada- Alice pasaba la mano por mi espalda tratando de hacer algo imposible, reconfortarme.- yo la amo, amo a Isabella swan con todo mi corazón.-

**Bvop**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me fue bastante difícil ya que había una luz blanca bastante cegadora, no pude permitirme ver nada, mi cabeza dolía increíblemente y solo podía sentir un ruido de pasos moviéndose por la sala, y un olor a hospital mezclado con un perfume de hombre.

-hola Isabella- una voz algo ronca pronuncio mi nombre secamente- has sido muy, muy desobediente- escuche el sonido de un cuchillo afilándose- tengo un consejo para ti, mas bien una orden que debes cumplir- pude distinguir una extraña sombra paseándose- quiero que hagas todo lo que yo digo, todo, todo debes cumplirlo al pie de la letra, si no quieres que nadie salga lastimado- algo filoso rosó mi rostro- si no quieres que Cullen salga lastimado…

* * *

holaa! spero ste kpi sea d su agrado...

no me castiguen x dejarlas asi... no m pude resistir :P

_**y mushas gracias x tooooooodos los reviews dejados, me inspiraron bastante, disfrute arto eskribien2 gracias a uds. me asen feliz. **_

si yo fuera stephanie, les regalaria a cada una un edward x ser tan buenas (ya kisiera yo) :D

o ia s m olvidava, si quieren buskn l bso de mision imposible, s muy bno

xao

LAS KIEROOOOO XOXO


	14. Confesión

hola! aki va 1 nuevo kapi echo cn muxo cariño.

dedicado a mi gatito k sta n l cielo y k oi kmpliria 6 años

t kiero! ojala pudiera verte denuevo... te extraño

los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie meyer

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**confesion**

-si no quieres que Cullen salga herido- trate de gritar pero me fue imposible, un paño tapaba mi boca y mis extremidades estaban amarradas- sabes que… no tengo ganas de herirte, tienes un muy lindo rostro como para arruinarlo, ¿quieres saber como terminaron las ultimas chicas que estuvieron aquí?- levanto el respaldo de la camilla en la que me encontraba, que por cierto era como la de los dentistas y me mostro unas fotos, no las pude distinguir muy bien, por suerte, la luz seguía segándome pero creo que eran chicas mas o menos de mi edad, muertas…- así es bella- pronuncio mi nombre lentamente -quiero que me consigas unos papeles, pero no cualquier clase de papeles, unos muy importantes para mi- pude distinguir su risa sarcástica al completar la frase- ¿sabes quien tiene esos papeles?- negué, el cuello me dolió bastante por lo que hice una mueca- ¡ah! Me olvide decirte, te sugiero no te muevas, estas sedada. Mmm… ¡ah! Si, los papeles se encuentran en dos carpetas, una la tiene james, y la otra la tiene aro- me sorprendí bastante, ¿Qué tenia que ver aro con este tipo?, de james me esperaba cualquier cosa, pero del capitán… empecé a sospechar que el tipo estaba mas que loco- mira bella, voy a ser claro, quiero esos documentos en mi manos, tienes al menos un mes para conseguirlos, no se donde los esconden, por esos tienes tanto plazo- desato mi boca, no grite, después de todo me había salvado de una bomba como para que un loco me matara- muy bien dulzura- ¡Puaj! Aun no le veía la cara pero este tipo debía ser bastante horrible, como para nublarme la vista a propósito- te advierto que si no haces lo que yo digo tu amado Edward amanecerá cualquier día en esta misma habitación pero a diferencia tuya, un cuchillo atravesará su cuerpo.

Me senté rápidamente ignorando sus advertencias.

-¡no te atrevas a tocar a Edward!-mi voz sonó rasposa, se rió y me empujo despacio a mi lugar.

-me impresionas Isabella, se supone que no podrías moverte ni un solo centímetro con ese sedante.-

- por Edward soy capaz de cualquier cosa- apreté los puños y mi respiración se fue agitando.

-es por eso que lo ocupo de incentivo, además creo que es bueno que sepas yo sé mucho de ti, se que perteneces la CIA y que eres una infiltrada en el equipo de james- me hizo una señal para que me callara- debes considerar lo que digo y guardar silencio, te conviene- cerré mis ojos, pero los abrí inmediatamente al sentir el fuerte olor nuevamente en mi nariz.

-.-

Pestañé múltiples veces hasta que lo pude ver todo claramente, me encontraba en una bodega, habían cajas por todos lados, supuse que el lugar había sido abandonado ya que las tuberías estaban a la vista, rotas y bastante oxidadas, me dolía mucho el cuerpo como si me hubieran apaleado y luego atropellado, ya estaba desatada así que me dispuse a ponerme de pie.

Todo esto parecía una película de terror si decimos que se escuchaba el sonido de las ratas y cucarachas rodeando el lugar, además de que todos los vidrios estaban quebrados y la luz parpadeaba amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento, lo que no me ayudaba en lo absoluto ya que parecía que afuera estaba bastante oscuro, ya debía ser de noche supuse.

Me volteé rápidamente al escuchar un golpe, me preocupe, un florero había caído, pero estaba preocupada por otra cosa, una figura de una persona estaba tirada en el piso, quebré la pata de una silla que estaba a mi alcance y camine con mi nueva arma en la mano, llegue rápidamente y me dispuse a voltearlo cuando vi una cara conocida.

-¡Jacke!- su rostro estaba manchado con sangre seca y sus labios completamente blancos, su cabello permanecía húmedo, una fina capa de sudor frio cubría su frente y tenía el entrecejo fruncido, al parecer lucho bastante. Lo removí suavemente pero el no respondía en lo absoluto, asustada revise sus signos vitales que para mi alivio estaban bien- Jacob, vamos despierta, soy yo bella- siguió de igual manera y me dispuse a buscar algo con que despertarlo cuando de pronto vi que al lado de una puerta algo estaba pegado.

_Querida Isabella:_

_Espero que no pienses que lo que ha pasado ha sido un sueño, todo lo contrario, para tu desgracia es bastante real, se que en este momento estarás algo adolorida pero ya pasará, si me preguntas como despertar a tu amigo simplemente dale el remedio que hay en su bolsillo, no pienses que lo envenenaré por que no me sirve tenerte en mi contra, solo te advierto que si te comportas mal veras mi furia, aunque por el momento debo admitir que te has portado a las mil maravillas. Las carpetas contienen certificados de nacimientos y la información de una mujer. Cuando tengas los documentos a mano, no me llames, yo te encontraré._

_Pd: eres la mejor en esto, por eso te he escogido._

_Con cariño_

_Tu admirador secreto_

Veo que mi admirador es suficientemente listo, escribió su carta a computador y no a mano para que yo no analizara su loca personalidad.

Camine rápidamente hacia Jacke y revise su bolsillo, efectivamente en el habían unas pastillas, tome el frasco y lo leí _"buena elección, eres inteligente."_

Siempre pensé que los admiradores secretos eran románticos, pero en este momento estaría completamente agradecida de no tener ninguno.

Tome una pastilla y me la trague, no era muy cómodo sin agua, y debo de haber estado muy distraída como para no notar antes el sabor a sangre que tenia en la boca.

Algo cambio en mí de pronto me sentí como si estuviera en la montaña rusa, todos mis sentidos se activaron y me dieron unas ganas enormes de correr y nunca parar.

Adrenalina.

Ese era el nombre verdadero de las pastillas, bastante dañino para el hígado pero beneficioso en este preciso momento.

Saque otra del frasquito y la puse en la boca de Jacke levante su mentón para que la pudiera ingerir correctamente, poco a poco empezó a moverse, sonreí al ver que había funcionado, después de todo era un alivio.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunte ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-si, ¿Dónde estamos?- su voz sonó bastante cansada, no había pensado en eso, no tenia reloj como para saber que horas eran, y mucho menos podía saber donde nos encontrábamos.

-no te preocupes, hallaremos una manera de salir de este lugar.

Asintió suavemente y se comenzó a desvanecer de nuevo.

-Jacob, mírame, no puedes desmayarte ahora, se que no te sientes bien pero no es conveniente quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo- levanto su rostro e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

Camine recorriendo la habitación, sin saltarme ningún detalle, me asome por la ventanas y creo que estábamos en el quinto piso de algún edificio, no creo que el cemento ayudara mucho como base para caer, hasta que vislumbré un cable tirado, lo desarme y luego ocupe el alambre, examine la chapa de la puerta y la forma de la llave que la abriría, la copie formando una llave con el alambre y la introduje.

¡Bingo!

Isabella swan ha roto un nuevo record, en menos de cinco minutos he abierto una puerta utilizando nada mas que mis manos y mis ojos. Lo anotaría en mi cuaderno de records personales.

Pase la el brazo de Jacob por mi hombro y apoye la mayoría de su peso en mi mientras bajábamos la escalera, no me atreví a mirar a mi alrededor, en este preciso momento adrenalina estaba dejando de hacer efecto y pensé que me encontraba en unas de esas escenas de películas como Saw o Freddy kruger. Me apresure a seguir la flecha que decía salida, me pare en seco al notar el auto con que hace poco tiempo habíamos chocado, aunque después de todo parece que no fue muy poco tiempo.

Después de acomodarnos conduje durante dos horas para poder llegar a forks, no habría sido así si por lo menos hubiese sabido donde me encontraba parada y no necesitara parar cada cinco minutos. En ese lapso de tiempo trate de no pensar en lo que me había ocurrido, y efectivamente lo logre, reemplazando ese pensamiento molesto por otro mucho más agradable… Edward.

Luego de dejar a Jacob en buenas manos, en las mejores manos, Carlise. Si, lo lleve de inmediato al hospital para que lo examinaran, agradecí el hecho de no ser interrogada por Carlise ya que mi cara seguramente ya demostraba lo afligida que estaba en ese momento, lo dejaron en observación y me obligaron a irme a casa, no me opuse demasiado ya que no me complacía la idea de permanecer en un hospital por mucho mas tiempo, la verdad era que los aborrecía cada vez mas.

Y como un rayo maneje mi camioneta hasta llegar a la casa de Edward, me demore unos cinco minutos en bajarme ya que al mirarme al espejo sufrí un espanto. ¡Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de lavarme el rostro con sangre! Quizá por eso la gente me miraba demasiado.

Toque el timbre y salió a abrirme rosalie, eh… ¿Qué hace rosalie aquí?

No me importo demasiado y me dirigí al dormitorio de Edward corriendo pero con las manos en la cara.

Tropecé con algo grande, pero ¡nada! Permitiría que me sacará las manos del rostro en ese estado de… suciedad.

-¡bella! Pero que demonios…- hice el signo de la paz con los dedos y entre al cuarto de baño.

Me mire nuevamente.

Cara embarrada, rímel y pintalabios corridos, sombra de ojos en la mejilla, sangre seca en la frente y nada en el cabello. Parece que lo que Alice le hacia a mi cabello resultaba después de todo, ya que era lo único que se mantuvo intacto, sonreí. ¡Puaj! Tenía tierra en los dientes con tierra.

Me lave el rostro, me limpie los dientes y Salí sin una gota de maquillaje, pero me veía bien, por lo menos era así si no contábamos con el hecho de que mi ropa estaba destrozada.

Al abrir la puerta, Edward, emmett, Alice, rosalie y Jasper me miraban con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?- pregunte naturalmente.

**Evop**

-bellaaaaaaaaaa- dijeron todos menos yo, la abrace con urgencia y aspire su dulce aroma, sonreí, esto debía ser un sueño, hace cinco minutos casi me arranco la cabeza a golpes si no fuera por que los chicos me detuvieron. Los demás se apresuraron a abrazarla pero yo no los deje besando con urgencia a bella.

El recuerdo que tenia de que sus labios eran dulces, no le hacían justicia en este momento, ella tomo mis cabellos en sus manos y sonreí mientras yo seguía jugando con esos deliciosos labios. El corazón me iba a estallar de felicidad, ya había perdido la esperanza, pero no valía la pena pensar en eso ahora, tenía a mi princesa en mis brazos

Un carraspeo

Dos carraspeos.

Tres carraspeos.

Me separe de bella con el seño bastante fruncido por el enojo. La abrazaron y me reclamaban que la compartiera cuando la alejaba de ellos, pero no iba a ser así, ella es mía, y siempre lo va a ser, mas me valía que no se me saliera delante de ella por que era capaz de pegarme… si, con bella nunca se sabe, pensé mientras sonreía como bobo.

Esa noche la disfrutamos mucho, compartimos un muy buen momento con los chicos, entre bromas nos contó lo que había sucedido y nos dejo a todos realmente sorprendidos por su agilidad, a pesar de que según ella eso era lo que exactamente había sucedido, podía asegurar que ella me estaba escondiendo algo.

El momento más triste fue cuando ella anuncio que debía volver a casa, la bese múltiples veces, mas de las que puedo recordar antes de dejarla ir.

-¡EDWARDDDDDD!- me sobresalte y me asuste al ver la cara de enfado de Alice- te he estado hablando por media hora y tu no me prestas atención- me recriminó mientras utilizaba un tono bastante amenazador.

-lo sien…-

- si Isabella es una torpe, seguramente se a hecho una cirugía plástica para cambiar tan rápidamente, es obvio que no es natural, pero debo contactar al cirujano plástico para darle mis felicitaciones, ¡si ya tiene la mascara para halloween!- unas risas tontas interrumpieron mis palabras, me pare con rapidez y Tanya se asusto al darse cuenta de que yo lo había oído todo.

-no te atrevas a decir alguna mala palabra sobre bella de nuevo- le amenacé y vi como una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro.

-vamos Edward es obvio que te ha embrujado, yo se que tu me amas a mi y no a ella- dijo esperanzada.

-puede que tengas razón- una chispa de felicidad cruzo por sus ojos- puede que bella me haya embrujado, pero no me importa, ¿sabes por que? Porque yo estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vi, desde que ella se presento el primer día como Marie Dwyer, en ese momento amé su rostro, su boca, sus ojos, su piel, y todo lo que se refería a bella, la amo mas que ha nada, y no permitiré que una mujer que no tiene amor propio y que se cree el centro de atención dañe a mi amada, eres envidiosa Tanya, eres un ser miserable que busca ser feliz a costa de la desgracia de otros, nunca te compararas con ella, eres todo lo contrario a bella, eres envidiosa, cruel, egoísta y superficial. Amo a bella swan por que es el ser mas perfecto de esta tierra, es una ángel y nadie la va a arrancar de mi lado, la mantendré conmigo cueste lo que me cueste. Amo a Isabella Marie swan- me desahogué y saqué a la luz todos mis sentimientos.

Todos los estudiantes me miraban gracias a la confesión que había dado.

Pero solo una persona capto mi atención.

Bella estaba detrás de Tanya mirándome con ojos vidriosos, sonriendo y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras corría hacia mi.

* * *

awwww

a k s lindo edward!

spero ls guste!

m he retrasado un pko ia k m sentia algo contrariada...

pero aki sta...

muxas gracia por agregarme a sus istoria favoritas y x dejarme reviews.

las kiero :3


	15. triunfo

chicas siento no haber publicado estos dias pero esk l kompu no m funcionaba y tuve que mandarlo a arreglar espero m ntiendan.

_los personajes le pertenecn a stephanie meyer_

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**triunfo  
**

Después de ser sometida a una especie de interrogatorio por parte de los chicos me relaje completamente, excepto porque me llevé una buena reprimenda por parte de Alice, y si, no fue por haber destruido la ropa, ¡sino que fue porque la usé tres veces! En un mes, Alice realmente necesita un buen psicólogo, aunque debo admitir que quizá Jasper la relajara un poco. Pensando en eso, ¿Por qué Alice estaba con Jasper? Lo de Emmett y Rosalie ya era más que evidente, pero lo de Alice y Jasper era un poco raro, o posiblemente habían actuado extraño porque estaba Edward, si seguramente era eso, ya me burlaría de jazz mas tarde.

-hola bella- levante la vista y Ángela miraba mi cuaderno algo divertida.

-oh…- baje la vista y pude darme cuenta de que había escrito Edward y bella unas diez veces y dentro de corazoncitos, lo cerré rápidamente- hola Ang- saludé completamente avergonzada.

Ángela era una chica de pelo negro y tez blanca, una chica completamente normal y hermosa, fue la única persona que se intereso en tener una amistad conmigo cuando yo era pequeña, éramos muy cercanas. Y lo seguiríamos siendo si mi trabajo y vida personal no se interpusieran tanto. Ella se había trasladado a forks un mes después que yo ya que sus padres habían encontrado aquí un trabajo más prometedor.

-veo que te acuerdas de mi- dijo sarcásticamente- quien diría que algún día te vería así, siendo que cuando yo escribía Ángela y Ben tu te burlabas de mi- sonreí. Era mas que cierto, cada vez que veía uno de esos escritos en su cuaderno le decía cursi- veo que Cupido te ha dado fuerte- suspire-

-si, definitivamente lo hizo- confesé- odio a ese bebé en pañales-

-pues a ti te ha flechado con Edward Cullen- dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre- en cambio a mi solo me ha dado con Ben- dijo como si estuviera decepcionada.

-¡eh! ¡Que lo he escuchado!- grito Ben quien venia hacia nosotras como si estuviera enojado. Reímos al verle la expresión.

Decidimos ir los tres a almorzar a la cafetería y al llegar me pude dar cuenta de que Edward estaba hablando con Alice, me precipite a llegar cuando escuche a Tanya hablando de mi, me enoje de inmediato pretendí hacerle lo mismo que el otro día hasta que Edward me interrumpió.

-no te atrevas a decir alguna mala palabra sobre bella de nuevo- me alegre al ver que el me defendía, aun sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba cerca.

-vamos Edward es obvio que te ha embrujado, yo se que tu me amas a mi y no a ella- me dispuse arrancarle el cabello teñido de una buena vez hasta que escuche lo que Edward le decía.

-puede que tengas razón, puede que bella me haya embrujado, pero no me importa, ¿sabes por que? Porque yo estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vi, desde que ella se presento el primer día como Marie Dwyer, en ese momento amé su rostro, su boca, sus ojos, su piel, y todo lo que se refería a bella, la amo mas que ha nada, y no permitiré que una mujer que no tiene amor propio y que se cree el centro de atención dañe a mi amada, eres envidiosa Tanya, eres un ser miserable que busca ser feliz a costa de la desgracia de otros, nunca te compararas con ella, eres todo lo contrario a bella, eres envidiosa, cruel, egoísta y superficial. Amo a bella swan por que es el ser mas perfecto de esta tierra, es una ángel y nadie la va a arrancar de mi lado, la mantendré conmigo cueste lo que me cueste. Amo a Isabella Marie swan- respire varias veces hasta que el reparo en mi.

Pateé los libros que había dejado caer y me lancé prácticamente sobre el, pude darme cuenta de cómo Tanya se iba mas que indignada y furiosa.

Lo abracé muy fuerte y llené su rostro de besos, pude escuchar varios "awwww" y otros comentarios como, "tú nunca me has dicho algo así" o "esa chica si que tiene suerte"

Deje de darle besos y dije algo que cambiaria mi vida.

-te amo- esas palabras me dieron una sensación de, libertad increíble

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos tratando de averiguar si lo que le decía era mentira, pero solo pudo encontrar unas lagrimas y un a sonrisa.

-soy tan cursi- comente asqueada.

Ángela, Ben y Edward reían a carcajadas.

-sí, si que lo eres- afirmó Ang.

Almorzamos con el clan Cullen, con eso incluyo a rose y a jazz, ya que no hacia falta mirar a las parejas dos veces para dase cuenta de lo felices que eran. Se habían cambiado de instituto y habían venido a forks también por asuntos de trabajo, ellos nos ayudarían a mí y a Edward en algunas cosas.

-Edward… quieres dejar de mirar así a Jasper- le pidió Alice susurrando.

-¡no! No quiero- y lo fulmino con la mirada. Volteé su rostro hacia mi y su semblante cambio de inmediato.

-no seas tan rudo con el Edward, puedes confiar en el es una buena persona- murmuré para que nadie mas oyera. Me sonrió, mejor dicho trato, apreté el agarre de su mano y al mirar adelante ya no estaba pendiente de Jasper.

-oh, ¿y como se conocieron los dos?- pregunto Alice, tratando de aligerar el ya tenso ambiente.

-ah, bella es mi ex- me sonrió coquetamente y yo le guiñé un ojo.

Alice se atoro en su vaso de agua. Edward bufó. Ben, Ángela y rose sonreían por que ya sabían la historia. Y emmett… digamos que su expresión no tenia un sentido muy claro, rose le tomó una foto y reaccionó parándose muy rápido.

-¡¿Qué?- grito.

-si, en el preescolar- emmett y Alice suspiraron.

De pronto me acorde de algo muy importante.

-¿Ali?- pregunté y ella me miro curiosa- ¿q… que día es hoy?- lo pensó por un minuto y luego su expresión era de terror.

-imposible…- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¡hoy es la audición!- me grito mientras me tomaba de la mano y me conducía al salón.

En menos de media hora ya estaba vestida y maquillada para salir a bailar, por suerte los golpes que recientemente había sufrido no habían afectado mi memoria coreográfica, aunque no estoy segura si mi coordinación.

-bella, quédate quieta, harás un agujero en el piso- me admiré de su valentía ya que solo estaba parada de brazos cruzados esperando nuestro turno.

-y si algo sale mal, y se caigo, y si después se burlan de mi, y…- me sonrió y me puso frente a un espejo.

Estaba realmente bien, el vestido negro me hacia ver esbelta, se expandía desde mi cintura hasta mi cadera con el tul, que le daba un aspecto realmente bonito, los tacones eran negros y no taco de aguja por lo menos tuvo consideración en eso, el maquillaje era realmente espectacular, mi ojo derecho estaba decorado con distintas líneas y el ojo izquierdo lo tenia con algo mas angelical de color rosado. Mi cabello caía en suaves bucles y unas mechas de colores lo adornaban.

Me fije en Alice, su vestimenta era exactamente igual a la mía, solo que en color rosado, se veía preciosa.

-no tienes nada de que preocuparte, bueno… si- la mire aterrada- debes robarle el corazón a todos los chicos que están halla mirando – le sonreí.

-eso ya esta hecho- chocamos las manos.

_-Ok… ahora es el turno de dos chicas preciosas, con ustedes las señoritas Alice Cullen y Isabella swan- _Los aplausos y silbidos resonaron por todo el gimnasio.

**Evop**

Antes creía que bella era una princesa o tenía sangre real, ahora no lo creo así, _princesa _no me permite describir la belleza, el talento y la sencillez de ella.

Si bien y la había visto bailar anteriormente, esta vez lo hizo mucho mejor, su mirada siempre estuvo conectada con la mía mientras se movía.

Aunque había algo que no me gusto para nada, los demás chicos del instituto hacían comentarios asquerosos, varias veces tuve que recordarme que aun no estaba en condiciones para partirles la cara a golpes, por lo que solo me limite a concentrar me en bella.

Me veía con cara divertida, pero no la culpo, seguramente tenia la baba colgando, mi mente me jugo una muy buena pasada ya que lo esta viendo todo en cámara lo lenta lo que era mucho, mucho mejor.

Cuando el número termino todos se pararon a aplaudir, excepto yo que no era capaz y estaba algo aturdido.

-muy bien, chicos cálmense que aun nos queda un numero, con ustedes la señorita Tanya Denali, la actual capitana de las porristas- por cortesía me limite a aplaudir, pero tratando de que no sonara. Si, una conducta muy infantil pero ella había insultado a bella así que no merecía el sonido.

Cuando empezó a bailar… si así se le podía llamar ya que parecía estar muy enojada y imaginándose que le pegaba a alguien, me miro de reojo y comenzó a moverse mas violentamente, las risas no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco las caras sorprendidas de sus secuaces. La coreografía era buena, pero si la hubiera bailado se hubiera visto mejor.

Cuando la música se detuvo ella seguía haciendo lo mismo.

-¿pero que demonios le pasa?- me susurro emmett igual de confundido que yo.

-pienso que, que aun no se da cuenta de lo que hace…- luego de quince segundos hizo una reverencia y se fue sonriendo.

-eso estuvo mejor que el exorcista- dijo emmett en voz alta, todo el gimnasio estallo en risas y yo no fui la excepción.

Llamaron a todo el equipo de baloncesto, entre los que estaba yo, el capitán.

Nos explicaron que debíamos votar por las chicas que mejor lo hicieron y que considerábamos debían alentarnos en los juegos.

Por supuesto que las primeras en quedar fueron Bella y Alice, luego las siguieron chicas como, Lauren, Jessica, etc. Para mi gran sorpresa Tanya también quedó, pero me temo que fue por lastima.

El entrenador me dio el trabajo de nombrar a las nuevas porristas, cuando estuve terminando la lista se me ocurrió un buen final.

-y las mas guapas inteligentes y talentosas… bella swan y Alice Cullen- levante la vista y sonreí al ver a Alice saludando a su publico y a bella mas sonrojada que nunca- eh… bella felicitaciones princesa, te amo- esta vez se tapo la cara con ambas mano y los demás comenzaron a reírse.

Me hice a un lado e ingreso la entrenadora de las porristas, ¿han visto glee? Pues era una especie de Sue Silvester, no es que me guste glee, pero Alice me obliga a ver esas teleseries, bueno, debo admitir que me gusta pero solo un poco.

-Sr. Cullen le recomiendo que dejé esos frágiles intentos de ser romántico y se enfoque en lo suyo- tragué sonoramente y me limité a asentir- yendo al grano, he podido observar el precario talento que hay en el instituto de Forks, este año haré un cambio y la nueva capitana es la señorita swan- me alegre inmediatamente y comencé a buscar con la mirada a bella, cuando la enfoqué me di cuenta de que emmett la traía en brazos como un bebe, se abría paso entre la gente y la dejó en el micrófono.

-eh… yo… creer…no… necesitar… eh… ¿yo?...- trate de aguantar la risa pero me fue imposible, se volteo y me fulminó con la mirada, me callé inmediatamente- gracias-

-.-

Estábamos celebrando el triunfo de bella en la casa de su padre, creo que Charlie aun no asimilaba que yo era el novio de su hija, pero se esforzaba, aunque debo admitir que me daba miedo ir a visitar a bella.

Nos encontrábamos papa y mama, rosalie y emmett, que por cierto no se quitaban las manos de encima, y la nueva parejita del año, Alice y Jasper.

Aun me costaba aceptar el hecho de que mi hermanita tuviera un novio, pero el tal Jasper no parecía tan malo, era serio y mantenía algo relajada a Alice, lo que yo creía imposible.

-oh, Charlie, quieres que te recite el discurso que dio bella en agradecimiento- dijo emmett con expresión malévola.

-emmett- lo amenacé.

-no seas aguafiestas Eddie- rodé los ojos ante el sobrenombre.

-luz, cámara y acción- le dio la partida Alice.

Emmett se puso de pie con expresión choqueada- gracias- los chicos lo aplaudieron y luego todo el mundo estallo a carcajadas, bella gimió y se escondió en mi cuello.

Le acaricie la espalda hasta que logré calmarla y la cena siguió normalmente. Charlamos sobre cosas sin importancia.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tiritando de frio subí a su cuarto.

Su habitación era pequeña, lo que mas me gusto fue el aroma a fresas que despedía cada rincón, me apresure a abrir su armario y escogí un abrigo azul, mi color favorito, lo tome y un papel callo al suelo.

Lo recogí con la intención de dejarlo arriba de su cama cuando leí lo que decía.

_De admirador secreto para bella._

_

* * *

_

gracias por leer.

las kierooo

pd: subire kpi todos los dias asta el jueves para enmendar mi error ;D


	16. oportunidad

ola chicas a ki va 1 nuevo kapi spero ls guste

_los personajes l pertencn a stephanie meyer yo solo me imagino cosas_

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**oportunidad**

Me dispuse a subir a mi cuarto ya que Edward se estaba demorando demasiado.

-emmett, ¿puedes reemplazarme?- le pregunte señalándole el monopoli.

-claro bella, ya veras como todo el mundo será tuyo- hizo una risa malévola que dio escalofríos y al sentarse rose le pegó en la cabeza.

-si, no lo dudo- dije sarcásticamente antes de subir las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba vi la puerta de mi closet abierta y a Edward de espaldas.

-¿amor?-me sonrojé rápidamente al llamarlo así, todavía no me acostumbraba.

Se volteó rápidamente con una carta en su mano.

-¿Qué significa esto bella?- dejo la carta en mis manos.

_De admirador secreto para bella._

_-¿_Edward has leído esto?- pregunte desesperada, el no podía saber lo de aquel tipo-¿has leído esto?- pregunte nuevamente al ver que no me respondía.

-no- suspire aliviada- no lo he hecho porque deseo que tu me digas, aun mejor, que me expliques porque alguien te envía cartas-

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- lo ignore mientras escondía la carta bajo la almohada.

-estaba dentro del abrigo, ¿no vas a responder?- dijo molesto, tome su rostro entre mis manos he hice que me mirara directo a los ojos.

-te amo, y eso no debe importarte, ten por seguro que yo nunca voy a engañarte, a menos que me obligues a hacerlo, lo juro- lo ultimo lo mencione amenazándolo.

-es solo… no me gusta que nadie mas te vea, que no te digan nada, eres mía- cerró los ojos esperando que lo golpeara o algo así, me limité a sonreír, ya no podía negarlo, después de todo el tenia razón. Acaricié su rostro y se sobresaltó.

-no voy a golpearte- abrió los ojos y me beso –al menos no por ahora- reímos y bajamos entrelazados de las manos.

Me detuve a observar a los demás, se veían demasiado divertidos lamentándose por que emmett iba ganando. Me senté a su lado y pude darme cuenta de que el juego ya estaba terminando.

-jamás pensé que este juego tuviera fin- mencioné.

-lo compro, te lo dije bella, el mundo es nuestro

**Evop**

-Jasper… ¿tienes un segundo?- creo que el momento ya había llegado.

-claro- me siguió hasta la cocina y lo enfrenté.

-mira Jasper, eres un buen chico de eso estoy seguro, pero, Alice es mi hermana y como sabrás es alguien muy importante para mi, para ella nunca va a existir un hombre perfecto, pero creo que tu te acercas, poco, pero te acercas. No quiero que interpretes esto como una amenaza, pero si algo llega a pasarle no vivirás para contarlo- trago en secó y se tenso- solo… procura cuidarla, es una chica especial- asintió mas relajado.

-lo haré, no te preocupes por ello, pero ahora es mi turno… si llegas a hacerle algo a bella-

-¡oh! Eso, no te molestes, Charlie ya me advirtió y créeme que no hay nada peor que eso- reímos un buen momento.

Bromeamos un rato hasta que papa nos anuncio que iríamos a casa.

Me despedí de bella muy cariñosamente y nos fuimos.

-.-

-¡Edward despierta!- abrí los ojos desorientado.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- me talle los ojos.

-¡hoy esta soleado!- me levante de golpe y mire por el ventanal.

-¡es cierto!- dije alegremente- voy a invitar a salir a bella- sonreí ante la idea.

-te tengo una buena noticia hijo- me di cuenta de que toda mi familia estaba en casa, bella también estaba aquí.

-¡bella!- rió y se acerco a mí abrazándome.

-hola dormilón, me gusta tu nuevo peinado- me avergoncé de inmediato, sabia que mi cabello amaneció mas desordenado de lo común.

-gracias, es una muy buena noticia- todos rieron y yo no entendí el porque.

-hijo, la buena noticia no es bella, la noticia es que ya puedes moverte como quieras, has terminado el tratamiento- me pare rápidamente y comencé a tocarme la espalda y el pecho.

-¡ya no duele!- dije alegre.

-no, no va a doler mas- afirmo bella he hizo lo que hace tiempo estaba deseando, la tome en brazos y la di vueltas por los aires mientras ella reía.

La deje en el suelo y toda mi familia estaba sonriendo, excepto emmett quien miraba con cara maliciosa.

-lo que sea que vayas a decir emmett, por el amor que le tienes a rosalie y a Esme no lo digas- su mirada se desvaneció y no dijo nada- gracias-

Me quedé a solas con bella, creo que este era el momento oportuno para comentarle sobre lo que paso el otro día.

Trate de elegir las palabras correctas. Pero creo que no existían, ¿Cómo le dices a tu novia que se a comportado de una manera algo… extraña?

-eh… bella- subió su mirada y me abrazo- necesito decirte algo importante…- su cuerpo se tenso y su semblante cambio de inmediato-veras…- no su pe como continuar así que me quedé un rato en silencio.

-¡te has enamorado de Tanya!- soltó de repente al lo que yo negué con rapidez- ¡me has engañado!- negué nuevamente- ¿eres gay?- me atoré con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso- ¡Edward!- dejo de abrazarme y me miro algo choqueada.

-¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no!-suspiro aliviada y supuse que iba a comenzar a hablar cosas incoherentes de nuevo así que tape su boca con mi mano-¿vas a escucharme?´- le pregunte a lo que ella asintió de inmediato, quiete la mano de su boca y comencé- bella, la verdad es que no he encontrado la manera de decirte esto adecuadamente, pero ¿vas a un psicólogo?- dije.

-¿Qué? mira, se que puedo ser algo rara o bipolar a veces, pero…- esto no estaba bien.

-bella… has tenido una crisis, el otro día y luego, luego no te has acordado de lo que haz hecho- observe su hermoso rostro confundido- se que probablemente vas a creer que estoy jugando te una broma, pero no es así, te digo la verdad y estuve investigando, ¿has visto algo que te ha dejado marcada? Digo, en tu infancia- se sentó en la cama y tapó su rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente lo que dije?- me arrodille frente a ella y pude observar como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-pedias que no hirieran a una persona, no se a quien, no lo mencionaste, buscabas algo en el piso mientras llorabas- comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-la abracé y besé el tope de su cabeza- Charlie me dijo algo parecido pero yo le aseguré que no era así y que probablemente estaba soñando- acaricie su espalda dándole apoyo y dando paso a que siguiera- he tenido sueños horribles, cuando estoy despierta también, soy yo de bebé y una señora que nunca había visto o si es así no la recuerdo, y también mucha, mucha sangre, antes no me pasaba ha comenzado desde que… he visto a james-nos miramos.

No dijimos nada mas al respecto, solo yo que le prometí que encontraríamos ayuda, estuvimos varios minutos en mi cuarto hasta que Esme nos llamó para desayunar. Nos sentamos uno al lado de otro con las manos entrelazadas.

-bella, ¿puedes pasarme el azúcar?- le pidió emmett.

-claro-bella le extendió el azúcar.

-gracias-dijo emmett con el mismo tono que usó bella para su discurso.

-no es gracioso-dijo sonriendo mientras todos reíamos- bueno, un poco- se unió a nuestras risas.

**Bvop**

Luego de una tarde genial, lo digo porque fui con los Cullen de picnic, me tocaba hacer algo que no quería, volver al trabajo.

Manejé con sumo cuidado, aun no sabia nada de Jacke ya que era algo peligroso contactarme con el, me sentía algo culpable para ser sincera, ya que no sabia nada de el desde que lo deje en el hospital.

De pronto sonó california girls de katy Perry, "Alice" pensé, a cambiado mi tono unas diez veces. Me estacione en el McDonald's.

¿_Aro?-_pregunte al ver el nombre en la pantalla, lo guardaba como "Amy" para que nadie sospechara.

-_bella por dios ¿estas bien? Recién me vengo a enterar lo que ha ocurrido, nuestro equipo no sirve de nada- _

_-si, claro, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada- _

_-bien, me alegro, pero me he enterado de Otra cosa… has estado muy cariñosa con Cullen- _Tragué en seco.

_-si, pero es pura actuación, es mas… tengo una cita mañana con un chico que he conocido- _me sorprendió que mi voz no me delatara.

-_¿a si?, ¿y como se llama?- _piensa, piensa.

-_Jacke- _¡maldición! Si bella muy inteligente, ahora tendría que pedirle a el que saliera conmigo, y como es taaaaaan humilde seguramente me hará rogarle.

-_¿Jacob Black? El chico de la Push- _afirmo.

-_si, el mismo, eh… tengo que irme, adiós-_

_-adiós- _colgó primero he hice algo que debí haber hecho antes de decir esa estupidez.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante.

Solo a mi se me ocurrirían estas cosas.

Bajé del auto con paso decidido, se preguntaran porqué no sigue lleno de agentes del FBI, pues porque le han informado de la misión y los demás juran que es solo porque creyeron que se trato de una broma.

Fui derecho a la oficina de Jacob y toqué.

-pase-

Entre y vi a Paul y a Seth junto con el, los saludé y me volteé hacia Jacke.

-¿quieres salir conmigo?- fui directo al grano y pareció quedar en shock.

-que directa bella- comento burlonamente.

-como sea, necesito un favor y ya que salvé tu vida creo que me debes uno- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿te has aburrido de Cullen?- lo fulmine con la mirada y creo que logré asustarlo- ¿pretendes que cancele todas mis citas por ti?- bromeó.

-da igual si no quieres, puedo salir con cualquiera, ¿no es cierto chicos?- dije mirándolos alegremente y los dos asintieron rápidamente contentos.

-si, pero estos no cuenta, no han tenido novia desde… desde nunca-decidí atacarlo.

-¿acaso tu si?- pregunté sarcásticamente y alcé una ceja.

-tu ganas- los chicos rieron y yo los imité.

-de todos modos lo que te digo es real, tienes el honor de hablar con la nueva capitana de las porristas- dije orgullosamente.

-¿en serio?- le guiñé el ojo-¡felicidades!-

-¿de que te felicitamos bella?- james entro silenciosamente y decidí poner mi mas falsa sonrisa.

-soy la capitana de las porristas-

Me felicitó y luego me pidió que me dirigiera a su oficina, según tenia entendido entrar ahí era un lujo, pero para mi fue todo lo contrario, era un lugar espantoso. Decidí enfocarme en su feo rostro y no en la sala que me encontraba.

-veo que tu trabajo a sido muy eficiente, me tienes bastante contento con eso, pero hay una pregunta muy importante, ¿Dónde has conseguido todo ese armamento?- se cruzó de brazos, un gesto que parecía común en el.

-fácil, tengo entrada liberada a las comisarias siendo que mi padre es jefe de la policía, pero como sabrás ellos no me proporcionan todo lo que tengo… desde pequeña me han gustado ese tipo de cosas, así que me dediqué a clonar los diseños que veía, por tu experiencia sabrás que no fabrican las armas con colores o dibujos- en parte era verdad, me dedicaba en mi tiempo libre a diseñarlas con diversos diseños, un hobbie extraño, igual que yo.

-ok- dijo convencido ante mi relato- te has ganado tu puesto muy rápido…- supuse que me iba a decir algo importante, así que presione la grabadora de voz que tenia detrás de la oreja, disimuladamente claro, como si estuviera acomodándome el cabello- tengo pensado robar un banco, el nacional, y quiero probarte en eso, tu será la cabecilla, tienes la libertad de elegir a tu equipo… la mitad del dinero que obtengas será tuyo- ¡genial! Tengo algo para destruirte james, ja ja, bella 1, james 0- ¿aceptas?- me recliné en mi asiento.

-creo que no es necesario hacer esa pregunta- me sonrió y nos dimos la mano sellando el trato.

Alguien lo llamó desde afuera y se fue dejándome sola. Apagué la grabadora.

Mi respiración se fue acelerando, esta era mi oportunidad para averiguar si los documentos que mi "admirador" me encargó existían.

_Flash back_

_Tome la carta en mis manos y comencé a leerla._

"_hola preciosa, mis felicitaciones por tu nuevo logro, tengo una noticia para ti, he decidido darte un empujoncito, los documentos que deseo y que posee james están en su oficina, solo tu sabes como descubrir donde. Un consejo, no trates de averiguar quien soy, porque yo mismo lo diré, soy el viento, soy el aire que respiras, soy tu vida._

_No lo olvides._

_Estoy en todas partes._

_Fin flash back._

A mi pesar tuve que examinar la sala, todo era negro y blanco, los muebles, los cuadros, todo. James era bastante ordenado por lo que pude observar, las cosas permanecían justo donde debían estar.

Piensa bella, ¿Dónde escondería james una caja fuerte?

Ciertamente, no tras de un cuadro, no era tan ingenuo, no creo que haya un cuarto secreto, pero la pared era lo bastante ancha como para poner algo.

Me puse de pie y tantee, solido, solido.

Examine muy detenidamente hasta que me di cuenta de que la sala no estaba pintada con oleó sino que con papel mural, y curiosamente una esquina estaba, medio centímetro despegada.

Genial, pensé sarcásticamente.

Ahora tendría que sacar el papel mural entero de una sala de unos veinte metros cuadrados sin dejar rastro.

* * *

mushas gracias por leerme

las kierooooo


	17. besos

hola chicas siento no aver publicado aller pero tom (mi notebokk o laptop como kiern) a tenido una recaida, pero s rekupero i escribi ste capitulo flash, y ... aki sta .

_los personajs l pertncn a stephanie meyer_, gracias steph, ayer soñe cn edward XD

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**besos  
**

Me encontraba en el piano creando una nueva melodía, mi nueva musa inspiradora seria bella.

Solo les escribía canciones a las personas que eran importantes para mí, y bella, la dueña de todos mis pensamientos se merecía una. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que cree la melodía, mis dedos se movían agiles en el piano, la armonía de las notas era perfecta, como bella.

Al terminarla, me dispuse a tocar las piezas que había creado para Esme, Carlise y Alice, para emmett no había ya que seria un poco raro…

-Edward ¿Qué haces ahí? Ya deberías estar vestido- me regaño mi hermana- ¡es increíble que estés con pijama al medio día! Deberías ser como bella, me pidió ayuda hace un rato para la cita- la mire realmente confundido.

-¿Qué cita Alice? Yo no he quedado con bella- le aclare.

-¿a no?... eh…me voy- se dio madia vuelta pero yo fui mas rápido y la tome del brazo.

-Alice- amenacé presionándola a que me dijera toda la verdad.

-eh…- supuse que su mente trabajaba para encontrar una excusa pero mi mirada la detuvo y suspiró- dijo que la ayudara a encontrar la ropa adecuada, que tenia una cita en la tarde, eso es todo- solté su brazo y prácticamente me lance en el sofá.

_De admirador secreto para bella._

-Edward… si lo hubiera sabido…- hice un intento de sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, así esta mejor- baje la cabeza y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

-¡que sigues haciendo aquí! ¡No vas a ver con que chico va a salir! ¡Vamos Edward!- vi que me sonreía abiertamente.

-¡claro! Eso es lo que voy a hacer- tome las llaves de mi volvo cuando escuché que Alice se reía a carcajadas- ¿Qué?-

-¿piensas ir usando pijama?- caí en cuenta de que aun no me había vestido, resople y me vestí rápidamente.

**Bvop **

Me pase la noche prácticamente en vela. Reí tontamente, en bela, vela, yo.

-eh… hija, ¿estas bien?- Charlie me miraba como si estuviera loca.

-chiste interno- asintió lentamente.

-bella, tu madre ha llamado hace poco, llega en dos días con Phil- una sonrisa radiante se expandió por mi rostro, extrañaba mucho a mama- se quedaran aquí con nosotros- dijo con voz tranquila.

Ok, eso si era raro hace dos meses mi padre aun no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Phil, pero intentaba disimularlo, sin embargo ahora parecía estar bien con ello.

-papa… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- insinué.

-no, nada especial- se retorció las manos y bajo la mirada.

Estaba mintiendo, cuando Charlie mentía hacia esos gestos, y cuando mama lo hacia, se le escapaban risitas.

No por cualquier cosa yo mentía tan mal.

-¿en serio?- lo presione- quizá… alguna mujer- entrelace mis dedos lentamente y me incline hacia delante.

-yo… veras… es que…-

-la verdad Charlie swan- suspiro.

-me he estado viendo con alguien…-

-¿la conozco?- interrumpí.

-si…-comencé a enfurecerme, el era mi papa, siempre estuvo pendiente de mi y de nadie mas, yo siempre fui su bells, sentimiento egoísta pero verdadero- estoy seguro de que ella te va agradar- así que esto fue lo que sintió Charlie cuando le presente a Edward, pues no lo culpo.

-¿como se llama?- la pregunta el millón.

-es Sue- ok, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Sue? ¿La Sue que yo creo?- pregunté extrañada, asintió suavemente.

-Wow- comenté asombrada.

En mi mente ya se había formado la idea de interrogar a la mujer, ¿pero Sue? Po dios, ella era demasiado buena, no mataría ni a una mosca. Me sentí culpable inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dije más calmada.

-porque no sabia como ibas a reaccionar-observe el pastel y el vaso de jugo que permanecían intactos.

-buen punto, te tengo una propuesta- después de todo debía sacar provecho de la situación- si tu no molestas a Edward, yo no le hago la vida imposible a Sue- entrecerró los ojos pero luego sonrió.

-hecho- cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos.

-nada de besos- repuse.

-lo mismo digo yo- dijo burlonamente.

-esta bien, si besos-

Desayunamos por lo menos tres pedazos de pastel cada uno, bromeamos un buen rato hasta que anuncio que se iría de pesca.

-adiós be…-

-¡bella!- Edward entro cuando Charlie iba saliendo, venia con la respiración agitada como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta tratando de calmarse.

-¿Edward?- corrí hacia el- ¿estas bien?- me miro sonriendo y asintió- ¿Por qué estas tan agitado?- pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y acariciaba su espalda.

-mi auto se descompuso a mitad del camino… y quería verte… así que- puse mi mejor cara de WTF?

-corriste por lo menos media hora para verme- afirme.

Charlie trataba de no reírse pero al parecer se le hacia una tarea muy difícil.

-pues, ya estoy aquí- asintió de nuevo y me abrazo, se lo devolví gustosa.

-adiós, bella, Edward- Charlie salió apresurado con la mano tapándose la boca.

-bella… ¿con quienes tienes una cita hoy?- ¿Cómo se había…? Alice.

-¿has venido aquí por eso?- quise reírme también pero me contuve- voy a salir con Jacob, Aro nos ha estado espiando y tuve que inventarle que salía con otros chicos para que no sospechara que estamos saliendo realmente- con cada palabra que decía fruncía mas y mas el ceño.

-soy un idiota- hice que me mirara y luego lo besé.

Me apretó mas a el, su sabor a menta y la suavidad con la que sus labios se movían, provocaban en mi una especie de mareos y de cosquillas. Mis manos se apoderaron de su sedoso cabello y la necesidad de respirar me separó de el. Juntamos nuestras frentes y entrelazamos las manos.

-creo que debo correr mas seguido- reí ante su comentario y suspire.

El timbre interrumpió nuestra burbuja y con pesadez me dirigí en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Alice?- venia en el mismo estado que Edward hace unos minutos.

-me debes unos tacones nuevos- entro enojada y directo a Edward.

-¡no podías esperarme!- reí a carcajadas, al parecer Alice lo venia siguiendo.

-¡ustedes dos están locos!- seguí riéndome hasta que tuve que partir al baño.

-.-

-¿lista?- asentí y entramos a la sala de cine.

-bien- Jacke hizo una reverencia y me extendió el brazo, reí ante su gesto y le seguí el juego

Nos ubicamos en la parte trasera de la sala y la película comenzó.

Era una de terror. Reímos en la mayoría de las veces gracias a la gran idea que se le ocurrió a Jacob.

-esta película es un asco- susurro. Yo asentía ya que estaba muy de acuerdo con el.

De pronto comenzó a tirarle cabritas al público de adelante y cuando las personas se volteaban no encontraban nada. Aguanté lo más posible la risa al ver la cara asustada de la gente que seguramente pensaba que los fantasmas de la película los estaban persiguiendo para luego matarlos.

No pude reprimir un ataque de risa cuando me di cuenta de que Tanya estaba ahí y era el blanco principal de Jacob, al que al parecer no le caían bien las rubias. Toda la gente se volteó hacia mi y comenzaron a pedir que me callar pero era imposible.

-¡te odio bella swan!- gritó Tanya y Jacke me sacó rápidamente de ahí antes de que las personas intentaran matarme.

Nos calmamos después de un rato y nos sentamos en un parque que había en frente.

-estas loca ¿sabes?- en cualquier momento ese comentario me hubiese parecido divertido, pero recordé sin querer la conversación que tuve con Edward- ¿estas bien?- pregunto al ver mi cambio de humor.

-si, no te preocupes- suspire y cerré los ojos. Aspire el aroma a tierra mojada, eso siempre hacia un buen efecto en mí.

Pero me llevé una sorpresa no muy agradable al abrir los ojos, Aro estaba al otro lado de la calle, lo reconocí en una fracción de segundo y cerré los ojos de golpe, sin duda no se había percatado de que yo lo había visto.

Me vino a vigilar, sabia que esto pasaría. Solo me quedaba una opción.

-bella que opinas de esa nueva peli…- voltee su rostro hacia mí y lo besé.

Trate de imaginar que era Edward, pero me era imposible, digo… no es que Jacke besara mal… pero no me provocaba lo que Edward con solo una mirada. Abrazó mi cintura y me acercó más.

Cuando nos separamos no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía demasiado avergonzada por haberlo utilizado, pero era el único modo de alejar a Aro de la relación que mantenía.

-es tarde… debo irme a casa-me excuse para irme, me dispuse a hacerlo pero me detuvo con su brazo.

-bella… no puedes irte- su mirada me lleno de culpa.

-déjame, es tarde- repliqué.

-te llevo a tu cas…-

-¡no! No quiero que me lleves tomaré un taxi.

-bella… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto mas molesto.

-suéltame… por favor…- las lagrimas se apresuraron en salir por mis ojos, su agarre se deshizo poco a poco y me eché a correr.

Listo, por culpa de james ahora había perdido un amigo, y no un amigo cualquiera, sino que uno de la infancia, y de los que se cuentan con los dedos de la mano.

Tomé un taxi y me fui directo a mi departamento, bloqueé mis pensamientos, una táctica que me servía de mucho, al menos por ahora.

Ahora me encontraba sola en mi departamento planeando un robo, o tratando de planear uno. No seria tan fácil, de eso estaba más que segura, debía disponer de mucho equipamiento y me seria un tanto difícil conseguirlo. Por el momento solo tenia lápiz, papel y un gran problema, el papel mural.

No se como iba a lograr todo eso, solo espero que algo se me ocurra. Solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas.

Rose, ella quizá podría ayudarme, ella siempre tenía buenas ideas. Tomé mi celular y marque su número. El pitido sonó un par de veces y contestó.

-_¿bella?- _su voz sonó patosa.

-_hola rose, veras se que es tarde pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir?- _le supliqué.

-_mmm… claro bella, ¿a tu departamento o a la casa de Charlie?- _

_-a mi departamento, gracias rose, de verdad- _le respondí con sinceridad.

-_a pues de nada… oye, ¿blanco o negro? ¿Cuál me queda mejor?- _rodé los ojos.

-_es lo mismo rose, con cualquiera te verás guapa-_ una ligera chispa de envidia cruzó mi cuerpo.

-_tienes razón, me quedo con el negro, adiós- _se despidió.

-_nos vemos-_colgué.

Me recosté en el sofá y me relaje poco a poco…

-_hola Edward, ¿por que has vendo aquí tan tarde?- le pregunte al ver que estaba sentado a mi lado._

_-me mentiste bella, tu no me amas, a ti te gusta Jacob, yo te vi, y te has besado con el, pero no te culpo porque yo siempre he estado enamorado de Tanya- me sonreía a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo._

_-¿Qué?- pregunte jadeando._

_-o no te preocupes, será como si nunca hubiese existido, adiós bella- trate de seguirlo pero era imposible, caminaba muy, muy rápido._

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- me senté de golpe

-¡bella! ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡¿Estas bien?- un sueño bella, un sueño.

Corrí a abrirle a rose quien con sus golpes estaba a punto de derribar la puerta.

-hola- dije, me tomo por los hombros y me examinó para fijarse si tenia alguna herida o algo así.

-¡estas viva! Pensé que te estaban matando algo así-resople.

-pesadilla- me fijé en que venia vestida de negro, ¡dios! ¿Por qué yo no me veo así?

-bella, tengo que decirte algo muy, muy importante- asentí alentando a que siguiera, me condujo al sofa y me hablo en susurros, sus ojos azules me miraron profundamente- lo he visto cuando venia, Aro… Aro estaba besándose con Tanya…

* * *

gracias x su paciencia chicas, sn las mejores

LAS KIEROOOOOOOOO


	18. problema

Hola chiks spero k s ncuentren bien aki vien otro kapi, espero sea d su agrado.

_Los personajes l pertnecen a stephanie meyer. _La historia es mía, pertenc a mi loca cabeza :P

Pd: mi intención no es hacerlas vomitar XD

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**problema**

-¡¿Qué? Es una broma- afirme, solo eso podía ser, una broma.

-no, no lo es, yo los vi juntos al principio pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada- al ver que parecía sincera y completamente segura, recreé en mi cabeza la imagen pero no fue demasiado agradable- les he tomado una foto, mira- me extendió su celular mostrándome la imagen, y si, sin ninguna duda eran ellos.

Tanya tenía las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y aro la abrazaba, parecía que la situación ya fuera costumbre.

-quítalo, creo que voy a vomitar- y en parte… lo decía en serio- es asqueroso, si Tanya ya había besado a Aro y luego lo hizo lo mismo con Edward, es como si yo hubiera besado a Aro- Rose se movió rápidamente a la parte mas lejana del sofá- voy a lavarme los dientes…-

Y lo hice, unas cinco veces, y luego al volver vi a mi amiga muy pensativa.

-¿en que piensas?- le pregunte ya que parecía muy concentrada.

- es solo… jamás me hubiese esperado esto de Aro… lo consideraba prácticamente… mi segundo padre- suspire.

-si yo también, aunque no se que le considero ahora, ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? Digo, Tanya, que le gustara Edward esta bien pero…- comente extrañada.

-se ha vuelto loca, solo puede ser eso, o- hizo una pausa dramática- o puede estar planeando una venganza- me miró esperando mi respuesta.

-puede ser, pero, ¿Por qué Aro querría ayudarla? Se supone que el está de mi parte, el lado bueno- apoye mi frente en mi mano y resoplé frustrada- no se que pensar- esta situación estaba terminando con mi ganas de vivir.

-ok, no nos deprimamos y enfoquémonos en lo que me ibas a pedir- le agradecí con una sonrisa por cambiar de tema.

-voy a ser bastante especifica, y por favor no me preguntes nada- asintió- ¿Cómo le harías para quitar el papel mural de una habitación en media hora sin que el propietario ni nadie se diera cuenta?- rozó su barbilla con los dedos, como si lo estuviera pensando.

-tengo el plan perfecto- me sonrió con complicidad y yo le agradecí al cielo tener una amiga tan inteligente.

-.-

Entré a la oficina de James para poner mi plan en acción.

-hola Isabella dime en que puedo ayudarte- iba a abrir la boca cuando…

-¡bella! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?- Seth entró muy enojado- ¡has hecho la cosa mas horrible!- me apuntaba con su dedo índice mientras yo retrocedía- ¡creí que eram…- me caí "accidentalmente" y me aferré de la muralla arrancado un trozo de papel mural con las uñas.

-¡basta Seth! Fuera de mi oficina- salió mirándome con odio- Isabella ¿estas bien?- me extendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

-gracias, vuelvo en seguida- Salí rápidamente y al instante me encontré con Seth.

-buen trabajo, lo haz hecho perfecto- le felicité-no sé como agradecerte… ¿estas seguro que eso es lo único que quieres?- le pregunte por decima vez en el día. Asintió sonrojado.

Camine hacia el y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Bajo su rostro y yo sonreí. Era muy joven e inocente, no merecía estar aquí.

-¡bella!- escuché la voz de Jacob llamándome y me apresuré a entrar en mi oficina cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Terminé un papeleo que tenia pendiente, era sobre las propiedades de james, luego me ocupe de fotografiar cada documento y a enviarlo por e mail a Heidi.

Esperé pacientemente la hora de salida, y cuando no escuché ruido fuera salí.

Una mano me tomo el tobillo, suspire rendida. "Jacob"

-creo que me debes una explicación- piensa, piensa.

-¡bomba!- grite. Miro a todos lados y yo aproveché y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, era algo inútil ya que seguramente el daría tres pasos y me alcanzaría. Pero no fue así y en cambio sentí un dolor en mi trasero.

Genial, me había caído.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- Jacke apareció frente a mi tratando de aguantar la risa. Me extendió la mano y me ayudo a incorporarme. Me limpie y subí la vista.

Me dirigió una de esas miradas "me explicarás lo que paso y esta vez no te escapas"

-tengo… tengo que llamar…a-

-bella- me interrumpió con tono amenazante, sonreí inocentemente y el negó rosando los ojos- antes de que te vuelvas a escapar solo quiero decirte que esta bien así, digo… que no importa lo que hiciste, olvidémoslo ¿si? Yo quiero ser tu amigo- me sorprendí ya que pensé que me reclamaría y luego me diría que era un aprovechada.

-¿de veras?- pregunte aun algo impresionada, asintió cuidadosamente y esta vez sonreí de verdad. Lo abracé con agradecimiento y luego me separé- tengo que llamar a una amiga, en serio- rió y me dejo ir.

Por enésima vez en el día llame a rose.

-_¿Cómo va?-_pregunto al instante.

-_perfecto-_esa palabra lo resumía todo, así iba nuestro plan.

-_genial estoy donde los Cullen ¿nos juntamos aquí?-_reí.

-_si, apoderémonos de esa casa ¿y que haces?- _

-_oh, solo estoy esperando a emmett quien trata de convencer a Edward de que le preste el volvo ya que su auto está en el servicio técnico, pero lo veo imposible- _dijo con voz cansada.

-_si, estoy segura de que no podrá, ni a mi me lo prestaría- _pensé.

-_bella- _menciono divertida- _por ti lo chocaría- _reímos.

-_exageras- _argumenté.

-_si como no, nos vemos- _me despedí y corte.

"suerte con eso emmett"

**Evop**

-¡por favor hermano! ¡Dame una oportunidad!-

-emmett, sinceramente te ves ridículo- seguía aferrado a mis rodillas y yo tratando de soltarlo- no voy a prestarte el volvo, ¡ni por todo el oro del mundo! siquiera lo pienses, pierdes tu tiempo- no gracias, seguramente lo chocaría.

-hermanito ¡te lo pido! Hago lo que quieras, te lavo la ropa, hago todos los días tu cama, secuestro a bella…- comenzó a besar mis piernas, ese era mi limite.

-¡Emmett Cullen! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO AHORA!- Esme entro a la habitación y estalló en risas- esta bien ¡te lo presto! Pero lo quiero tal y como estaba, y consideraré lo de bella- se puso de pie y me beso las mejillas.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-

-¡que asco!- me limpie la cara con las manos y Esme se recostó en mi cama mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Le entregué las llaves a emmett y lo eché de la habitación.

-no seas tan malo con tu hermano Edward- me recriminó sonriendo.

-¿en serio el es tu hijo?- pregunté bromeando.

-si, lo es, y estoy muy orgulloso de el y también de ti- pellizco mis mejillas para molestarme, sabia muy bien que eso no me gustaba- ¿sabes? Tu cumpleaños será en pocos días, ¡nos la pasaremos muy bien!- la miré aterrorizado, mis cumpleaños no eran exactamente, mmm, normales, gorritos, piñata, juegos…- ¡este año lo celebraremos con bella!-

-nooooooooooooooooooooooooo- mama rió nuevamente- er… a bella no le gustan los cumpleaños- mentí.

-oh, ya creo que si, le he enseñado las fotos de tus cumpleaños anteriores y me aseguro de que le encantaría asistir este año- mi mandíbula se desencajo.

Esto es a lo que las chicas dirían un trágame tierra.

-mi niño, ella me lo pidió así que se las mostré, no sin antes dejar solo las fotos en cuales te veías guapo- sonreí esperanzado- en todas- gemí avergonzado y me estrecho en sus brazos.

Los abrazos de Esme eran medicinales, ella siempre me hacia sentir mejor, Carlise se había sacado la lotería con mama. Siempre nos lo recordaba.

-te quiero- le dije con mi corazón.

-te quiero, hijo, dime algo ¿Qué estas haciendo para ponerte tan fuerte? Por que creo que ya no me dejas respirar- la solté y la miré a los ojos.

- no quiero ser emmett- bromeé.

-oh, dos emmett es mucho para mi- respondió.

-¡mama! Has herido mis sentimientos- mi "querido" hermano entro dramáticamente.

-fuera de mi cuarto emmett, ahora- le ordené.

-no sin antes llevarme a mi madre- tomo a Esme en brazos y se la llevo mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Y mama lo regañaba.

Encendí mi ipod y me relajé escuchando música.

Estuve así unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentí unos dulces labios contra los míos, sonreí instantáneamente sin abrir los ojos.

-aquí esta la secuestrada- la voz de emmett rompió el encanto del momento, me senté y reí.

Bella estaba vestida de azul, un color que lucía precioso contrastado con su blanca piel, pero de lo que me reí fue de que tenía las manos amarradas con una cadena y candado, hacia un tierno puchero.

-veo que has cumplido con tu palabra- felicité a emmett y bella me miró curiosa.

-claro que si, siempre lo hago, ahora iré a cenar con rose, gracias por prestarme el volvo- salió apresuradamente y me dejó a solas con mi princesa.

-así que supongo que le pediste a emmett que me secuestrara a cambio de prestarle el volvo- aseguró a lo que yo asentí.

-culpable- me acuse- te ves realmente preciosa- se sonrojó y bajo su rostro- no te escondas, quiero ver tu cara.

Suspiro y me perdí en su mirada, simplemente preciosa.

La recosté a mi lado y bostecé, supuse que iba a reclamar así que la interrumpí.

-tienes derecho a guardar silencio- rió alegremente

-eso no se dice en un secuestro- dijo divertida.

-entonces… guarda silencio- reímos y luego ella suspiro mientras se abrazaba a mi.

Poco a poco nos relajamos hasta quedarnos completamente dormidos.

-¡Edward!- la apreté más fuerte y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro-¡despierta!- murmure algo que ni yo entendí y bostecé-¡por favor! Mi padre invitó a su novia a cenar y yo debo prepararla cena antes de que lleguen, nos quedamos dormidos- abrí los ojos inmediatamente.

-¿Charlie tiene novia?- pregunte confuso.

-si, y se llama Sue, es una buena mu… ¡ese no es el punto! Tengo que irme a casa- arqué una ceja- ¡necesito que me desates!- me mostro sus manos.

-oh, oh- emmett no me había dejado las llaves.

-por favor, dime que tienes la llave- negué lentamente- ¡oh por dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- acaricie su cabello y la ayude a ponerse de pie.

-dame las llaves de tu camioneta- lo hice apresuradamente, y la puse arriba de mi hombro como un saco de papas, lanzo un gritito y luego rió mientras bajaba las escaleras con ella corriendo.

Al salir de la casa la deposité en el suelo, me deleité con la vista que tenia, su pelo estaba desordenado y su pálida piel resaltaba y brillaba a la luz de la luna, moví la cabeza y la subí a la parte del copiloto abrochando su cinturón, me dispuse a arrancar la "camioneta" pero esta no me hizo caso. Lo intente una tres veces mas pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¡maldita camioneta arranca! ¡Después de esto te vas directo a la basura! ¡Arranca!- sonreí, ya que al mismo tiempo que bella gritaba la camioneta arranco, haciendo un ruido espantoso por lo demás.

-toma llama a emmett- le extendí mi celular y marcó el numero con dificultad.

-_emmett Cullen, necesito las llaves de la cadena-_

_-¿Qué como que no las tienes?-_

_-¡los has planeado todo!-_

_-¡voy a matarte! ¡Lo juro! ¿Emmett?... _Me a cortado- señalo dirigiéndose a mi.

-lo siento bella te juro que cuando lleguemos a-

-¡cuidado!-

Algo sonó en el parabrisas.

Oh dios mío, he atropellado a alguien.

Bajé de la camioneta con el corazón a punto de estallar y me apresuré a ayudar a la persona que estaba en el suelo.

-no puede ser… tu-

* * *

olaa aki estoy denuevo

e recibido mushos kmentarios d asko y creanme, no s kmo eskribi eso XD

gracias x agrgarme a escritora o autora favorita

sobretodo graciasx los reviews, siempre m alegran

LAS KIEROOOOOOOO


	19. descubrimiento

hola chicas, bien ls kuento x puse el capi enla noshe tan tarde, resulta que habia escrito todo y lo iba a publikr n la tarde, pero toomm se reinicio sn avisarme y kmo yo no guardo nunk nada, pues ya sabran 77 (s, soy un kso especial, pero nomkulpen ia aprendi la leccion)

_los personajs le pertenecen a stephanie meyer_

**

* * *

Capitulo 19**

**descubrimiento**

Me aferre al asiento con las piernas, esto era lo único que nos faltaba, que un loco se nos atravesara a mitad del camino provocando que lo atropelláramos. ¿Y si estaba muerto? Mis ojos veían destellos de colores al tenerlos tan fuertemente apretados, mi estomago estaba sintiendo nauseas al imaginarme la imagen que podría presenciar, Edward había bajado y todavía no volvía. Regularicé mi respiración y abrí los ojos lentamente, de aquí no se veía nada, solo el parabrisas que permanecía destrozado.

Mis manos tiritaban, y la cadena sonaba fuertemente.

Desabroché el cinturón y apreté la manilla de la puerta con ambas manos, Bajé de la camioneta.

Una figura vestida de negro yacía en los brazos de Edward, primera lección _no toques el cuerpo para que no te incriminen de asesinato. _Me estremecí.

-solo esta desmayado- la voz de Edward sonó tan calmada que me convenció y me relajé instantáneamente.

Me arrodille para ver el rostro de ese cuerpo que se camuflaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Carlise_._

Cientos de preguntas invadieron mi mente ¿Qué hacia Carlise en la carretera? ¿Por qué vestía de negro? ¿No se supone que debía estar en el hospital? ¿Era la primera vez que mentía? ¿Estaría… engañando a Esme?

Al parecer Edward pensaba lo mismo que yo, su bello rostro ahora me parecía sombrío y rencoroso.

Deposite con suavidad el desmayado cuerpo de Carlise en el suelo, empujándolo con las manos, y me quite la chaqueta para poner sus pies en alto y la sangre le llegara a la cabeza, ignore la sensación de frio que esa acción me produjo y me enfoqué en Edward.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con suavidad, el me correspondió y luego me abrazo fuertemente.

Carlise comenzó a reaccionar y yo froté su muñeca.

-¿bella?- su voz sonaba patosa y estaba algo desorientado.

-tranquilo Carlise, solo fue un desmayo, te llevaremos al hospital par…-

-¡bella!- se sentó violentamente y miro a todos lados hasta que cayó en cuenta de que también estaba Edward-hijo…- dijo como disculpándose.

-lo haz vuelto a hacer ¿verdad?- ok, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-puedo explicarlo. Te prometo que será la última vez que…- se giro hacia mí y yo por supuesto entendí el mensaje, me dispuse a pararme cuando el brazo de Edward me detuvo.

-no te vayas bella, quiero que conozcas quien es este hombre- su tono frio y su expresión me hicieron estremecerme.

-hijo… no sabes lo que significa pa…-

-¡¿Qué significa? ¡Sabes lo que siento yo ahora!- Carlise bajo su rostro y se mantuvo en silencio- preocúpate de que la camioneta de bella llegue a casa, dame las llaves de tu auto- su padre se las extendió y rápidamente le señalo el camino donde estaba estacionado- gracias señor Cullen- tomo mi brazo y me condujo con, pero un cargo de conciencia me hizo despedirme con las manos, Edward se apresuro y prácticamente me llevo arrastrando.

Ya que seamos sinceros, había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas con tacones, pero no mantener el equilibrio en la oscuridad. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era un caso perdido me tomo en brazos como a un bebe, no protesté ya que supuse que no estaría de humor para una tontería, de vez en cuando besaba su mejilla para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Finalmente suspiro.

-bella… me estas distrayendo y no quiero que caigamos- sonreí. "misión cumplida"

Me subió al auto y arrancó, yo trataba inútilmente de sacarme las cadenas, examine cada rincón y no veía nada que fuera a ayudarme

- _voy a matar a emmett-_ susurre y Edward se rio- aunque debería considerar hacer lo mismo contigo ya que también es tu culpa.

-¡hey! Yo solo quería tenerte para mi, y si me matas ¿Quién te va a decir que te ama?- decidí usar eso en su contra para molestarlo un poco.

-¿dudas de mis encantos Cullen?- le sonreí malévolamente- para que sepas puedo tener a quien yo quiera, un agente, un mafioso, un compañero, el chico de la pizza…-

-¿el chico de la pizza?-pregunto confundido, reí tontamente al recordar que parecía una estrella de cine, si no estuviera con Edward, le habría coqueteado- ¿Por qué sonríes así?- dijo molesto.

-no quieres saberlo- le respondí como si fuera cierto. Me miró feo y acelero la velocidad, al parecerlo había vuelto a enojar. No supe que decir, es mas, me encantaba verlo celoso, eso me hacia recordar que yo le importaba.

Llegamos a casa y me alivié darme cuenta que el carro policial no estaba aparcado, eso significaba que Charlie y Sue aun no habían llegado.

Me baje y saque las llaves de mi cartera pero Edward me las quito y abrió la puerta.

-¿Edward?-pregunte inocentemente- te amo- alivio su expresión.

-te amo princesa, tengo algo de hambre, ¿Qué ordenamos?- mordí mi labio interior tratando de no decir la palabra que iba a salir de mis labios- comida china será- dijo atropelladamente, me reí y negué con la cabeza.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi algo que podría ayudarme, las manos me picaron y camine directo hacia el objeto.

-de ninguna manera, no vas a dispararle a las cadenas, quiero a mi novia entera- lo vi divertida- ven aquí princesa- dijo en mi oído, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y las piernas casi se me doblan, por suerte no paso porque hubiese sido muy vergonzoso.

Me condujo a la mesa y trajo un cuchillo de la cocina. Lo mire aterrorizada.

-tranquila no voy a cortarte las manos… creo- bromeo a lo que yo le saque la lengua- ¿tienes mantequilla?- asentí y señale el refrigerador.

La trajo y me la unto en las muñecas. Se puso a mi espalda y estiro los brazos afirmando la cadena.

-yo las empujo hacia delante y tu tiras hacia atrás- asentí y comenzamos, al parecer estaba funcionando, ya se habían movido bastante hasta que salieron y por la fuerza termine pegándole a Edward con un codo. Me voltee para pedirle disculpas pero vi que estaba en el suelo sobándose por lo que no pude evitar un ataque de risa, de igual manera me las ingenié para tenderle una mano y ayudarlo, pero como mi mano estaba resbalosa volvió a caerse, me reí hasta que me di cuenta de que aun estaba retrasada y me exigí calmarme.

Hice comida mexicana ya que le gustaba mucho a Charlie, mientras tanto Edward había estado arreglando la mesa, y la verdad es que debo decir que lo hizo fantástico.

-rápido viene Charlie- me susurro Edward, lo arrastre conmigo al sofá y me recosté en su pecho como si nos hubiésemos quedado dormidos, me tape el rostro con el cabello, ya que estaba segura de que me iba a reír sin motivo alguno.

-oh, míralos, pobrecitos, ojala no tuvieras que haber ido a atender esa emergencia, de ese modo podríamos haber disfrutado de la cena que preparo bella- mi cuerpo se movía ligeramente por la risa.

-de ninguna manera- Charlie despejo mi rostro, aguante dos segundos hasta que no pude mas y comencé a reírme como loca. Edward se removió como si el si estuviera dormido, y le agradecí mentalmente.

-amor, despierta- se estiro y saludo a Charlie y a Sue.

Tuvimos una cena muy agradable donde conversamos de cosas sin importancia, por mi parte tuve un debate interno, mi mente me decía "mátala bella" pero mi corazón "no lo hagas ella es agradable" así que decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón.

Lo mas inesperado fue una fuerte tormenta que comenzó, lo mas seguro fue que Sue se quedara ya que el camino seria peligroso. Charlie me dio permiso para que Edward se quedara a dormir, en el sofá claro.

-no es justo- le reclame- ¿Por qué tu pues dormir con Sue y yo no con Edward?- me crucé de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-por que nuestra relación es mas madura- entrecerré los ojos.

-pero yo llevo mas tiempo con Edward- lo ataqué.

-eres una niña aun- no, eso no era verdad y yo me estaba enfadando en serio, si había algo que no soportaba era que me dijeran niña, y al parecer Charlie se do cuenta de su error por que iba a comenzar a hablar y yo lo interrumpí.

-¡Renee diría que si! y ella cuenta por que es mi madre, ella sufrió y me tuvo, tu solo me hiciste- Edward y Sue trataron de disimular la risa y papa no tenia palabras para eso.

-ella tiene razón, fui yola que sufrí, y no es una niña, tiene treinta y cinco años- me volteé y me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba dentro toda empapada y Phil estaba a su lado mirándome divertido.

Lance un gritito de sorpresa y me abalance sobre ella.

Siempre le había reclamado por los saludos efusivos pero en este momento no me importaban ya que la extrañaba mucho, dios sabe cuanto, unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon por mis mejillas. Extendí un brazo buscando a Phil.

-pensé que te habías olvidado de mi- los abrace a los dos como si la vida se me fuera en ello

Renee me alejo un poco.

-¿Qué te has hecho?- pregunto aun llorando pero sonriente.

- Alice, la hermana de Edward, ella me ayudo- me miro confundida.

-¿Quién es Edward?- oh, oh, creo que había olvidado decirle a mama que tenia novio.

-yo señora- Edward se puso de pie y le beso la mano formalmente, se veía tan… tan… solo fui consiente de que la baba me iba a inundar- Edward Cullen para servirle- hizo una breve reverencia y se enderezó. Mi madre nos miro, bueno a mi la cara de boba y al el su perfecto rostro.

-dime bella…- hizo una pausa evaluadora- ¿Cómo demonios te has conseguido a un hombre tan guapo como este?- me atore con la saliva y todos rieron excepto Edward quien se había sonrojado- Charlie, hemos creado una hija maravillosa- palmeó el hombro de papa y los dos me miraron como si estuvieran muy orgullosos de mi, rodé los ojos.

-solo tengo buen gusto- me defendí- no como tu- dije con mala intención- y no me refiero a Phil- Charlie sonrió.

- eres toda una swan- murmuro para si- esta bien, Edward puede quedarse contigo- aplaudí y me acerqué a papa.

-Charlie… si eres guapo- lo bese en la mejilla y el solo rio- es verdad ¿no es cierto Sue?- ella asintió divertida- ya vuelvo…- anuncie y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Busque el regalo que le había comprado a renee, era un Cd de su grupo favorito autografiado, trabajar para la mafia tenia sus beneficios.

Iba a regresar cuando alguien tapo mi boca, trate de soltarme pero no pude ya que tampoco me permitía respirar. Tenía un guante negro. Eso fue en lo único en lo que me pude fijar, permanecía incapaz de moverme, mis pies estaban en el aire y el oxigeno se me estaba acabando.

-_voy a ser rápido querida- _reconocí a mi "admirador" y me relaje en lo posible- _solo quiero una cosa, quiero que me consigas una sustancia que me seria de gran ayuda, el nombre del objeto esta en tu cama, necesito que te infiltres en el laboratorio de Cullen y que intercambies la sustancia por esta-_señalo un frasco que estaba en un mueble, soltó su agarre y me permitió respirar, el aire entro rápidamente y lleno mis pulmones, evité toser para no hacer ruido, no podía gritar ya que el tipo sabia demasiado y no era bueno que los demás supieran algo.

-¿Qué laboratorio?- pregunte con voz rasposa.

-_ya sabes cual preciosa_, _el que esta en medio del bosque-_ me estremecí- _así es, el laboratorio secreto de Carlise Cullen- _¿Qué demonios? Pensé, ¿Que sabia Edward de todo esto?

-¿Qué hace en el laboratorio Carlise?- le pregunte a la misteriosa voz que me mantenía aprisionada.

_-¿Qué no hace? Esa es la pregunta correcta, sus experimentos de científico loco, ya sabes, lo normal, armas de tortura, venenos, elementos tóxicos para la salud… como te abras dado cuenta hoy, Edward hablo de que sabia algo acerca de esto, pero no es así, su propio padre le mintió, le dijo que estaba con otra mujer, algo que invento cuando tu novio tenia solo cinco años, ¿horrible no?-_

Lo siguiente que dijo me impacto, sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez agolpándose en mi cerebro y provocando que me congelara.

_-querida…tu suegro, Carlise Cullen trabaja para tu amigo james, el mismo que le pudo causar la muerte a su propio hijo-

* * *

_

shan shan_!_

a k nadie s lo esperaba,yo para sr sincera tampoko, se le ocurrio a mi mama XD

asi k sils gusto djn un review para mostrarselo jajjajja

mmmm bueno

muchas gracias x todos sus hermosos precioso encantadores y perfectos reviews

m hacen muy feliz

gracias

LAS KIEROOOOOOOOO


	20. ni siquiera te atrevas

ola chiks lamento la tardanza pero staba n blanco :D

spero k l guste

_los personajs l prtenecen a stephanie meyer_

**

* * *

Capitulo 20**

**ni siquiera lo intentes**

_-querida…tu suegro, Carlise Cullen trabaja para tu amigo james, el mismo que le pudo causar la muerte a su propio hijo-_

La respiración se me corto nuevamente y casi me caigo de rodillas sino fuera porque me tenía encerrada en sus brazos.

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Cómo que le pudo causar la muerte?- pregunte balbuceando.

-_así, tal y como lo oyes querida, tu simpático y aparentemente noble suegro tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Edward, de hecho esa era su misión… hasta que llego cierta persona muy interesante e inteligente al equipo y a debido posponer su trabajo- _rozo con su mano mis labios, traía guantes pero aun así se me hacia asqueroso- _eres preciosa- _su voz por primera vez torno un matiz distinto, y por un instante se me hizo conocida, pero ¿Quién era? Mi cabeza no me permitía recordar, su tono al no ser amenazador era bastante agradable, si definitivamente yo lo conocía.

-¿Quién eres?- la pregunta salió de mis labios sin permiso, transformándose poco a poco en un susurro. Rió burlonamente.

-_estoy seguro de que acordarás de quien soy… lo siento- _no entendí el por que de la disculpa hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Poco a poco fui cayendo y quede vuelta hacia la ventana, distinguí su figura al salir y luego todo se nublo.

-.-

-¿bella? Despierta- sentí una puntada en la cabeza, reconocí la voz de mama.

-déjame dormir, me duélela cabeza-gruñí y escuche varias risas, de pronto me di cuenta de que al tratar de cubrirme no tenia sabanas, ni almohada, ni cama… abrí los ojos y si, me encontraba en el suelo, todos me miraban divertidos y yo trate de incorporarme pero me lo impidieron.

-tranquila princesa, te has golpeado la cabeza- me voltee rápidamente lo que me produjo unas nauseas horribles, gemí de dolor.

-bella, ¿Cómo demonios te diste en la cabeza? ¿Acaso querías suicidarte?- mi madre iba a comenzar a llorar, rodé los ojos y me abracé a Edward quien me correspondió.

-me tropecé…- mentí.

-si te has tropezado ¿Cómo has quebrado el florero?- interrogo mi Charlie mirándome preocupado. Examine la habitación y definitivamente mi florero favorito estaba roto, al otro extremo de la habitación, supuse que termine aquí ya que estaba apoyada en mi nuevo "amigo."

-hija, el suicidio es una medida…-

-¡mama! No quería suicidarme y no planeo hacerlo- me miro como si no me creyera- tropecé con el pie de la cama y pase a llevar el florero, quede algo desorientada y caí aquí- hice una mueca de dolor y al parecer todos me habían creído, excepto quien me abrazada.

Edward me tomo en brazos, a lo que se estaba acostumbrando mucho, y me deposito con delicadeza en la cama.

Lo mantuve junto a mi y me recosté en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad.

-trata de no dormirte cariño- Sue se sonrojo al darse cuenta de cómo me había llamado, yo le sonreí amablemente- no es bueno después del golpe que te has dado- cerré los ojos y bostecé.

-pero tengo sueño-replique.

-yo me ocupare de mantenerla despierta- les dijo Edward. Charlie frunció el seño y me hizo un signo con los dedos de que me vigilaría, mama se lo llevo a rastras en tanto los demás reían.

-¿que vas a hacer para que no me duerma?- lo reté.

Subí mi rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba serio.

-¿Qué ha pasado realmente?- pregunto regañándome por mi mentira.

Las palabras que había escuchado hace un momento chocaban en mi mente, ¿Cómo podría ser alguien capaz de algo así? Digo, Edward era una persona muy buena, popular en el instituto pero aun así, si mal no recuerdo me defendió unas tres veces de las burlas de las demás chicas, y para que recordar las veces en que me defendió de Tanya.

-eh… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no dije la verdad?- le sonreí.

-te conozco bella, se cuando mientes, y se que también estas tratando de distraerme con esa preciosa sonrisa, eso hermosos ojos color chocolate, con tus suaves labi…- movió rápidamente la cabeza y yo me sonroje de inmediato- la verdad bella- supuse que podía manipularlo, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿crees que mi sonrisa es linda?- me mordí el labio inferior y batí mis pestañas.

-la verdad- reí ya que sonó más como una pregunta.

-no me tropecé, y tampoco me di con el florero en la cabeza- suspire- eso es lo único que obtendrás por ahora- no pretendía decirle lo que había descubierto, y mucho menos quien me había golpeado -te amo- le dije y suspiro rendido.

-te amo- definitivamente nunca me iba a cansar de oírlo de su boca, siempre que escuchaba esas palabras mi corazón se aceleraba.

-cambiando de tema ¿Qué te ha parecido Renne?-le pregunte deseosa de saber su respuesta.

-definitivamente no es como me lo esperaba… es mucho mejor- reí y negué al mismo tiempo.

-Renne es especial, una muy buena madre por lo demás- pensé en voz alta.

-no se porque existe ese mito de que las suegras son unas brujas- comentó.

-es una completa mentira- le aseguré pensando en Esme.

Bostece y sentí el sueño apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

-de ninguna manera señorita, prometí mantenerte despierta- levanto mi rostro con su mano, cerré los ojos y me acomode nuevamente- bella- me advirtió- te lo dije…- me levanto y luego me dejo encima de el, lo mire sorprendida y me sonrió torcidamente.

Atrapo mis labios entre los suyos y me beso lentamente, sentí múltiples cargas eléctricas esparcirse por mi cuerpo, y también como se me quitaba el dolor de cabeza repentinamente, le respondí de inmediato enredando mis manos en su sedoso cabello, creí ver unos angelitos a mi alrededor al sentir su aliento embriagándome y haciéndome perder la cabeza.

No estuve consiente de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que me separe por la falta de aire.

-debo darme con el florero mas seguido- bromee.

-¡así que lo haz hecho!- me incorpore rápidamente lo que trajo de vuelta las nauseas- ¡lo haz confesado!- mama estaba parada en la puerta con las manos apoyadas en la cadera y una expresión acusadora.

-no, no lo hice, ¿hace cuanto tiempo estas mirando?- pregunte sonrojada.

-lo suficiente como para tomarles varias fotos y hacer un video, ¡estas cámaras sin flash son geniales!- abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces sin saber que decir, esas fotos no las podía ver nadie, y no era por cualquier motivo, era un asunto de seguridad nacional.

-mama… ¿puedo ver las fotos?- pregunte inocentemente.

-conozco esa expresión bolla- rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

-¿bolla?- repitió Edward conteniendo la risa.

-si, mama se empeña en cambiarme el nombre cuando me regaña- comente aburrida.

-¡no es cierto Balli!- Edward rio animadamente y yo lo acompañe, mama frunció el seño al darse cuenta- negué y me puse de pie con cuidado.

-Renne Dwyer- la acuse- dame esa cámara o sino te juro que le mostrare a los demás los videos de los conciertos que hacías en casa- ¡ja! Si, ese fue un golpe bajo pero ella se lo buscó y la verdad es que no le deseaba a nadie escuchar eso.

-no te atreverías- me reto.

-pruébame-le contraataqué-se acerco y deposito la cámara en mis manos.

-he criado a un monstruo- rodé los ojos y la eché de la habitación ya que iba a empezar a hablarme del suicidio.

Me devolví y me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba confundido.

-bella ¿te acuerdas de lo que dijiste hace un rato?- me tensé pensando a que se refería, ladee la cabeza alentando a que continuara- eso de que planeabas cambiar la camioneta, ya sabes- me alivie, pero fue solo por un instante.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi camioneta? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella? Dime- lo regañe.

-yo opino que no tiene caso seguir conduciendo esa chatarra- casi entro en shock, ¿acabo de decir que Edward era una buena persona? Como pude pensar eso de mi, mi camioneta. Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar y me senté mirando a la ventana.

-eh… bella no te pon…-

-lalalalalalalalalalala- me cubrí los oídos con las manos y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

-¡bella! Lo único que quería era regalarte un auto nuevo- dejé mi juego y lo miré sorprendida.

-¿en serio?- le pregunte confusa, asintió suavemente y me sonrió- ni. Siquiera. Lo. Pienses. De. Nuevo- le corte- ¡no! No vas a gastar ningún peso en mi si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia- hizo una mueca de dolor.

-bella, te saldrá más económico comprar un auto nuevo que mandar a arreglar esa cha… esa camioneta- le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto.

-pensé que quería tener hijos- me encogí de hombreo y su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato, me mire las uñas y proseguí- tengo varios instrumentos que me servirían en mi tarea, ¡ah! Y estoy segura de que Charlie se ofrecería muy gustoso a ayudarme, así que te propongo que lo piense dos veces en vez de ofrecerme un auto de nuevo- puse mi mejor cara de inocencia y el me miro aterrado.

-tu madre tiene razón, pero esta bien, quiero tener hijos- me reí y luego lo abrace.

-espero que quieras tenerlos conmigo- le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-por supuesto, pero le enseñare a mis hijas a ser mas consideradas con su padre-

-.-

Bella, cálmateme, me estas poniendo nervioso- Jacke me acuso y yo me removí nuevamente en el asiento.

- lo siento pero no es tan fácil, para tu información no todos los días robo bancos- rió y negó con la cabeza.

-aun no entiendo como estas metida en esto… se me olvidaba, james le dio la partida a tu noviecito, quiere conversar con el mañana para que empiece- me atore con la saliva, mi "admirador" me informo que Carlise trabajaba para james, entonces el podrías aparecerse por ahí, de ese modo Edward se daría cuenta de lo que verdaderamente hace su padre. Me estremecí pero el ruido de mi celular interrumpió mis horribles pensamientos.

-¿seth?-

-_ya estoy listo bella, ¿procedo?- _sonreí malvadamente.

-si, vamos a vaciar esa caja fuerte- corté la llamada y baje del auto con Jacke siguiéndome el paso.

Escuchamos un fuerte estruendo y nos apresuramos.

-creo que me estoy enamorando de Seth- ese chico era sencillamente genial, la luces se apagaron y la mayoría de la gente se acercó a ver el auto de seth chocado contra el poste de luz- muy bien, ve a la parte de trasera y espérame allí, te lanzare lo que obtenga, huye con el dinero y espérame en la carretera, te alcanzaré- Jacke asintió y se apresuro a cumplir su parte.

-por cierto bella, ese color de cabello te queda- rodé los ojos y entre en el auto nuevamente.

Espere unos minutos y antes de salir me mire al espejo, mi pelo era rojizo y lacio, ojos verdes, anteojos, y una piel ligeramente mas tostada, "Alice es una diosa" no me parecía a mi pero me veía guapa.

Baje y entré al banco por la puerta delantera.

Estoy segura de que a ningún ladrón en toda la historia de la humanidad se le habría ocurrido.

Me acerqué al guardia, era un poco mas grade que yo y por lo demás se veía bastante aburrido.

-hola guapo, ¿podrías decirme que debo hacer para retirar un deposito?- se volteo a mirarme e inmediatamente me sentí estúpida, era mas que guapo, ¡dios! Se veía como Orlando Bloom recién salido de la ducha, casi se me escapa una risita tonta, por lo que tuve que recordarme porque estaba aquí.

-que bueno que no tengo tu numero, me saldrían muy costosas las llamadas al cielo- "bella, tienes novio" "bella tienes novio"- que te parece si nos divertimos un poco preciosa- genial, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-tengo algo de prisa, pero supongo que puedo- le sonreí coquetamente.

El miro a todos lados, me tomo de la mano y me condujo a una oficina donde no había nadie. Me reí, pobrecito.

Saque mi gas pimienta y se lo rocié en los ojos, le di un rodillazo y luego lo sede con una jeringa que traía en la cartera sin darle oportunidad ni siquiera de quejarse.

-todos los hombre son iguales, pero lastima, eras guapo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que vaciar este banco.

* * *

spero k les guste

ls doy l derecho a matarm x la tardanza XD

mushas gracias x todos sus hermoso reviews

no puedo creer que ya vamos x los 100!

LAS KIEROOOOOOOOOOOO MUSHOTOTOTE! :D


End file.
